ZAFT High School
by RainMoon Asa
Summary: Kisah pemuda pemudi menjalani tahun terakhir di ZAFT High School. Ada Shinn - Luna yang hobi berantem, playboy populer Kira, maniak manga Athrun, dan manusia-manusia aneh lain. Mengisi masa muda dengan penuh semangat dan kisah tak terduga. UPDATE : CHAPTER 8!
1. Chapter 1

Mulai ah.. Cerita tentang bocah-bocah Gundam Seed Destiny yang nongol di sekolah. Tidak ada lagi mobile suit atau peperangan frontal besar seperti di anime-nya. Di sini, mereka hidup sama sebagai manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang tengah menuntut ilmu di ZAFT High School kelas tiga. Kehidupan mereka adalah kehidupan kawula muda zaman sekarang. Ada pertemanan, persaingan, cinta, dan sebagainya yang mewarnai hari-hari.

Pokoknya ni fic buat ShinnLuna fans.. Tapi tenang saja, character lain juga bakalan nongol dengan porsi tidak sedikit.. Just enjoy it..

DISCLAIMER : I don't own GSD ! Forever ! Hiks...

* * *

><p>Semester baru sekolah sudah di mulai. Hari baru untuk memulai pelajaran baru. Hari pertama masuk sekolah menjadi permulaan yang mantap untuk mengembalikan semangat belajar dan jajan di kantin. Hari pertama yang penuh kharisma. Wajah teman-teman yang satu bulan sulit dijumpai pun kini muncul lagi. Termasuk juga di kelas 3B yang paling nyentrik di se-SMA Zaft. "Waahh, senang sekali bisa melihat kalian lagi..", ujar Flay sembari memeluk erat Cagalli dan Lacus.<p>

"Apa-apan sich ? Seperti anak kecil saja..", tukas Cagalli yang nyaris sekarat mendapat pelukan maut Flay. "Le..lepasin dong.", imbuh Lacus.

"Aku kira nggak bisa ketemu semua lagi.", kembali Flay menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai ratu lebay dan hiperbola se-sekolah. "Ah, kita 'kan cuman libur satu bulan.. Lagian masih bisa fb-an.", jelas Cagalli.

"Cagalli, kalo kamu yang ngomong kayak tadi rasanya agak aneh…", sahut Lacus dengan raut muka bak pemikir kelas atas macam Plato. "Lho, emangnya kenapa?", Cagalli yang tidak mengerti bertanya dengan deg-degan.

"Kamu 'kan nggak punya facebook.", ucap Lacus datar mengejek Cagalli. Checkmate on Cagalli !

"La…Lacuuusss!", Cagalli merasa nggak terima langsung saja mencubit-cubit pipi Lacus dengan gemasnya. Sedangkan Flay menyemangati Cagalli untuk terus melakukan KDRT kepada Lacus. "Ayo, Cagalli. Aku mendukungmu !", ucapnya diselingi cekikian panjang.

Selagi tiga sahabat tadi bercanda dan melepas rindu, sesosok lelaki terlihat masuk kelas dengan aura kemalasan yang akut. Tanpa banyak tingkah, cowok berambut hitam acak-acakan itu lekas meletakkan tas di atas meja. Kemudian duduk.. dan tidur. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinn Asuka. Kehidupannya di sekolah benar-benar seenaknya sendiri. Belum lagi jam pelajaran dimulai, anak satu ini sudah melayang-layang di alam mimpi. Dia datang sekolah hanya untuk tidur dan sesuka hatinya saja. Saat pelajaran pun ia lebih sering tidur atau paling minimal melamun dan melamun. Hanya sedikit hal yang bisa membuatnya semangat.

"Lihat..lihat. Masih membawa kebiasaan burukmu ke sini ?", ujar seorang cowok lain yang duduk di depan Shinn. Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya ucapannya tadi belum cukup untuk menculik Shinn dari dunia pribadinya. Membuat cowok berambut biru tadi hanya bisa mendesah saja. Ia pun juga memlih asyik dengan aktivitasnya sendiri : membaca komik. Dialah si kutu komik Ahtrun Zala. Jangan salah, tas miliknya hanya berisikan komik saja. Tidak ada buku pelajaran, buku catatan, atau pun alat tulis. Hanya komik. Saat pelajaran dia selalu membaca komik. Tidak peduli ber-genre apa itu, jika terlihat bagus pasti akan dia sewa dan baca. Ya, disewa… tanpa pernah mengembalikannya lagi.

Seiring waktu berjalan, semakin banyak murid yang memasuki kelas tersebut. Kira Yamato pun akhirnya menjejakkan kaki di sana. "Kyaaa ! Kira-kun datang !", ujar salah seorang siswi dengan histeris. Bagai genderang perang yang menyatukan semangat juang, sebagian cewek di kelas pun serentak mengenok ke arah pria berambut cokelat itu. "Kiiiraa !", teriak-teriakan yang menggema hampir-hampir meruntuhkan seluruh sekolah. Kira hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum terbaiknya sembari melangkah untuk duduk di depan Shinn. Sontak cewek-cewek yang kagak tahan langsung pingsan melihat senyum sang idola sekolah. "Met pagi, Kira-kun.", ucap Lacus dengan raut manisnya meski pipinya babak belur memerah disiksa Cagalli tadi.

"Selamat pagi Lacus. Lama tak bertemu ya? Kau tambah cantik saja…", ujar Kira menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam merayu wanita. Dan ternyata mampu membuat Lacus jadi tersipu malu. "Be..benarkah?", balas Lacus berusaha meyakinkan bahwa apa yang diucapkan Kira tadi bukanlah mimpi belaka. "Tentu saja.", balas Kira pendek.

"Sepertinya kau mulai melupakanku, Kira-kun. Hiks…", eh tiba-tiba Flay merasa jengkel juga Kira belum menyapanya dari tadi. Sifat lebay-nya pun kumat lagi. "Kira, kenapa kau tidak menyapaku duluan sih?", ucapnya sembari menampilkan wajah memelas dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

"Ah ,maaf Flay. Tapi jika kau cemberut seperti itu jadi semakin manis saja. Senang rasanya bisa menatap mata indahmu lagi..", gombalnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gombalan pasaran untuk digunakan. Dan sayangnya Flay pun terjatuh juga dalam rayuan kuno abad pertengahan itu. "Beneran nih? Aku semakin sayaang deh..", balas Flay sambil mengelus-elus, atau tepatnya mencubit-cubit pipi Kira.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang lebih kau pilih, Tuan Playboy Murahan?", tiba-tiba Cagalli ikut dalam perbincangan. Membuat cowok berambut cokelat di dekatnya tadi menoleh ke arahnya. "Disitu kau rupanya..", sahut Kira datar.,"apakah kau tak bisa menyapa saudaramu ini dengan lebih baik?".

"Nggak.", jawaban yang simpel dan jelas dari Cagalli. Sebuah kata yang cukup untuk membangkitkan kembali semangat 45 pada diri Cagalli. Semangat untuk bercekcok tanpa batas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun tampaknya pagi ini Kira agak malas meladeni saudarinya itu. "Terserahlah.", balas Kira sembari meninggalkan tiga cewek tadi menuju bangkunya. Beberapa langkah melangkah, Kira sejenak berbalik memandang Lacus,Flay, dan Cagalli lagi. "Soal pertanyaanmu tadi…", Kira berhenti sejenak menghela napas,"jika bisa memunyai dua bidadari, kenapa harus punya satu?", tukasnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Lacus dan Flay. Sudah barang tentu membuat keduanya berbunga-bunga dan hampir-hampir meleleh. Sementara Cagalli hanya sewot saja melihat dua sahabatnya terlena oleh omongan saudaranya yang menurutnya 'nggak banget'.

Tak berapa lama bel berbunyi. Pertanda semester baru dimulai. Tahun terakhir di SMA Zaft. Murid-murid yang tadinya nongol-nongol di parkiran bergegas berlarian menuju kelas. Begitu pula dengan mereka yang sudah menjajah kantin di pagi hari. Langsung cabut begitu saja tanpa membayar meski tahu sudah melahap soto. "Dasar murid sialan!", ibu kantin hanya bisa mencak-mencak saja.

Seorang guru terlihat memasuki kelas Shinn cs. Semua mata terbelalak. Mengetahui sosok yang mereka lihat adalah sang legenda di seluruh sekolahan. Ya, legenda yang ditakuti oleh semua siswa. Bahkan kepsek di sana pun tak kuasa menandingi kehebatan guru ini dalam memberi hukuman kepada anak didk.

"Ya ampun..", gumam Kira lirih.

"Sial..sial..sial..", Athrun dengan secepat kilat menyembunyikan komiknya ke dalam laci.

"Tahun terakhir yang pasti menyebalkan.",Dearka pun ikut-ikutan terkena sindrom mengeluh. "Sama seperti di neraka..", bisik Cagalli kepada Flay. "Si guru-tanpa-kompromi, kok bisa ada di kelas kita?", ujar Shinn yang mendadak bangun kepada Sting. Cowok berambut hijau itu hanya menggeleng saja. Memang hebat guru di depan tersebut, Shinn yang juara tidur di kelas pun seketika bisa bangun hanya dengan merasakan aura kuat dan mengerikan sang pengampu.

"Perkenalkan anak-anak. Namaku Talia Gladys. Sebagian dari kalian pasti sudah mengenalku. Mulai sekarang aku adalah wali kelas kalian selama setahun ini.", ujar guru perempuan itu. Singkat dan jelas. Cukup jelas bagi kelas 3-B untuk membayangkan penderitaan yang akan menimpa mereka. Setahun bersama guru itu bagaikan seribu tahun! Terasa lama dan penuh tekanan. "Aduh, kenapa tahun terakhir masa SMA harus bersama dia sih?", batin Cagalli penuh kesewotan.

Tanpa perlu basa-basi. Pelajaran langsung dimulai oleh Bu Talia. Kebetulan perempuan itu juga merupakan guru matematika. Dan bisa ditebak, baru lima menit pelajaran dimulai, sudah banyak siswa angkat tangan. Bagaimana tidak? Materi trigonometri yang diberikan sangat menguras otak. Belum lagi cara mengajar Bu Talia yang secepat kilat tanpa kompromi. Ditambah lagi tekanan yang harus dirasakan semua murid 3-B menghadapi guru galak itu. Tingkah sedikit, hukuman menanti. Kedua bola mata Bu Talia bagaikan radar yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan "siswa malas dan pembangkang".

Menit kesepuluh. Yzak mendapat teguran karena terlihat menggerutu. Dearka juga kena disebabkan sibuk bermain-main dengan bolpoinnya.

Menit keduabelas. Shinn diancam akan dikeluarkan dari kelas karena suka menguap. Kira pun dihadiahi ultimate deathglare-jurus andalan Talia untuk memberi intimidasi kepada murid bandel. Jurus yang kata orang-orang lebih kuat dari mangekyo sharinggan-nya Itachi Uchiha.

Menit kelimabelas. Flay disuruh maju mengerjakan soal sulit karena mengobrol dengan Lacus. Beruntung Bu Talia tidak melihat polah Lacus, jadi dia selamat. "Lacuusss, curang!", gerutu Flay dalam hati. Betapa sadisnya cewek berambut pink panjang itu pura-pura tidak terlibat 'kejahatan'. "Ya ampun. Baru seumur jagung tapi penderitaan ini sangatlah mengerikan.", ucap Kira pada dirinya sendiri. Untungnya sang pengajar tidak mendengarnya.

"Nah, sekarang kalian kerjakan latihan di halaman 31. Jika ada masalah atau belum paham silakan bertanya.", komando Talia sebelum duduk manis di singgasana guru. "Lebih baik nggak usah bertanya deh..", batin Cagalli yang duduk dibarisan terdepan dan berhadapan langsung dengan Talia. Suasana hening pun tercipta ketika para murid sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Bahkan Shinn pun larut dalam mengerjakan alih-alih tidur. Atrhun juga tidak terlihat membaca komik. Dan karena dia tidak membawa buku, terpaksa meminjam punya Shinn dulu.

Di saat ketenangan dalam keterpaksaan itu tengah berlangsung. Brek! Suara pintu terbuka dengan segera memecah suasana kondusif tersebut. Semua mata yang ada di kelas pun refleks menengok ke arah pintu. Tak terkecuali dengan Bu Talia yang ingin tahu siapakah biang kerok tersebut. Dan didapatinya sesosok cewek berseragam sekolah tampak ngos-ngosan dan masih berupaya mengatur napasnya. "Maaf. Bu ..Ta..Ta..Talia-sensei ? Aku telat.", ujar gadis itu sembari mendekat ke arah guru itu. Tentu saja ini menjadi bulan-bulan murid lain. Mereka pun tanpa dikomando langsung tertawa bersama. "Lebih baik nggak usah berangkat saja. Telat banget.", teriak Flay yang segera mendapat backing vocal tawa teman-teman lain.

"Diam semua! Bukan waktunya bercanda!", teriak Talia-sensei dengan menggelegar. Seketika juga seluruh kelas bungkam dan kembali beraktivitas menyelesaikan soal. Walau diam-diam tetap memperhatikan dan membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Talia-sensei kepada siswi terlambat tadi.

"Tiga puluh menit. Kau terlambat tiga puluh menit, Lunamaria..", ujar Bu Talia datar dengan tatapan sinis. Sementara gadis berambut magenta di hadapannya masih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. "Maaf, sensei. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi.", balasnya singkat.

"Kau pikir bisa bebas dan duduk seenaknya saja tanpa mendapat hukuman? Kenapa bisa terlambat?", tukas guru berambut pendek itu.

"Mati kau Luna., hukumannya pasti berat.", batin Shinn cekikikan sendiri. Luna, cewek berambut pendek yang terlambat tadi terlihat memutar otaknya. Mencari-cari alasan terbaik dan tepat untuk menyelamatkan diri. Atau setidaknya membuatnya tidak dihukum sendiri. Matanya pun seketika segera tertuju kepada Shinn yang tengah menikmati Luna yang menderita dan nelangsa. Hal itulah satu-satunya yang membuat Shinn semangat di kelas. Luna pun terlihat tersenyum sinis dan penuh akal bulus.

Shinn pun mulai merasakan hawa tak enak. "Apa-apaan yang dia rencanakan?", batinnya penasaran.

"Jawab Luna! Jangan diam saja.", Talia-sensei membentaknya karena gadis itu belum juga memberi tahu alasan kenapa dirinya terlambat. "A...Anu Talia-sensei, sebenarnya... ini semua salah Shinn!", pekiknya dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya mantap ke arah pemuda bermata merah ruby itu. Sontak Shinn yang sama sekali nggak tahu masalahnya pun kaget dan nyolot,"Eh? Apa hubungannya denganku? Jangan asal fitnah!".

Suasana kelas pun mendadak menjadi meriah bagai pasar malam. "Wah..wah.. mulai lagi nih pertengkaran suami isteri..", celoteh Flay yang mendapat aplaus meriah seisi ruangan, kecuali Shinn, Luna, dan Talia-sensei tentunya. "Sudah, diam semua.", pinta Talia-sensei. Kemudian ia kembali meminta penjelasan Luna tentang keterlambatannya.

"Begini, Talia-sensei. Sudah sejak kemarin malam ,Death kucing kesayanganku hilang entah kemana. Aku yang sangat khawatir mencari-carinya hingga larut malam. Aku kelelahan dan singkat cerita pun bangun kesiangan. Dan bahkan sampai sekarang Si Death belum ketemu juga..", jelas Luna dengan raut memelas berusaha mendapat simpati gurunya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Shinn?", tanya Talia-sensei lagi.

"Sebenarnya kucingku itu kutitipkan kepada Shinn sejak pagi hari karena keluargaku pergi menjenguk nenek yang sakit. Tapi Shinn teledor dan membuat Death kabur !", tukas Luna lagi.

"Hei..hei, aku sudah menjaganya baik-baik. Dasar kucingmu sendiri yang suka buat onar.", belas Shinn untuk dirinya sendiri. Luna tak mau kalah. Sebagai pihak yang merasa dirugikan Shinn, ia terus menekan pria berambut hitam acak-cakan itu. "Kucing tidak bisa berbuat salah! Kau itu yang tidak bisa menjaga amanah orang lain! Padahal cuma beberapa jam saja 'kan?".

"Jadi kau menyesal menyerahkan Death kepadaku? Kenapa nggak kau kurung saja di rumah?", balas Shinn dengan sewotnya.

"Diam, kalian berdua ! Jika masih ingin meneruskan keributan ini, keluar!", bentak Talia-sensei yang tidak tahan lagi kelas yang semula hening mendadak ramai oleh 'pertunjukan' Shinn dan Luna. Kedua tersangka itu pun bungkam. Begitu pula siswa-siswa lain yang sempat ikut-ikutan memanas-manasi suasana. "Shinn..Luna… keluar.", ujar Talia-sensei. Singkat tapi tegas. Keduanya berusaha memberi pembelaan masing-masing, tapi urung melakukannya karena jika Talia-sensei sudah memvonis maka presiden sekalipun tidak akan sanggup membatalkannya. Luna dan Shinn pun keluar dari kelas dengan gontai. "Yang mesra ya, di luar sana..", goda Athrun kepada Shinn. "Diam..", balas Shinn dengan wajah kelam.

Empat jam kemudian…..

Luna dan Shinn masih belum diijinkan mengikuti pelajaran. Mungkin hingga bel pulang berbunyi, keduanya tidak akan sempat mengenyam rasanya hari pertama dengan KBM. Luna memilih menenangkan diri di bawah pohon rindang taman sekolah. Sementara Shinn juga ada di sana, hanya berusaha menjaga jarak dari gadis berambut magenta tadi. Aneh memang, walau keduanya sering sekali bercekcok atau bertengkar karena alasan sepele, namun tetap saja bareng terus.

"Semua gara-gara kamu, tahu! Seharusnya Talia-sensei tidak menghukumku.", protes Shinn jengkel.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang menghilangkan kucingku!", balas Luna dengan pandangan sinis. "Jangan jadikan masalah kecil itu sebagai alasan terlambat. Kau sengaja ingin menjatuhkan imej-ku ya?", tukas cowok bermata ruby tersebut.

"Ma..masalah kecil? Kau bilang Si Death hilang itu masalah kecil? Aku nggak bakalan memaafkanmu Shinn, sampai Death-ku ketemu..!", pekik Luna dengan nada tinggi. Memang pantas dia marah, sebab Shinn terlihat tidak serius apalagi bertanggungjawab mencari kucing hitamnya.

"Oke. Aku juga nggak bakalan memaafkanmu karena sudah membuatku diusir dari kelas.", giliran Shinn turut menebar ancaman. "Terserah..", sahut Luna sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Shinn. Suasana pun menjadi lebih sepi. Hanya sepoi angin yang kini menjadi BGM di taman itu.

Begitulah hari pertama kelas 3-B untuk Shinn dan Luna. Selalu saja terjadi silang pendapat yang menjurus adu mulut mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Kebiasaan lama yang sudah mereka lakoni sejak sekolah dasar dulu. Ya, mereka bersahabat sejak kecil dan bermusuhan sejak kecil juga. Mereka seperti saingan selalu. Baik dalam pelajaran, olahraga, maupun hal-hal kecil. Bahkan tidak afdol rasanya bagi Shinn jika tidak bertengkar dengan Luna, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan sepertinya itulah yang akan mewarnai suasana kelas dalam setahun ke depan.

* * *

><p>Well, gimana ? Chapter 1 ini kayaknya pendek deh.. Tapi gak apa-apa. Pasti lanjut ke chapter-chapter selanjutnya..<p>

Shinn dan Luna kubuat suka ribut, soalnya karakter Shinn dan Luna sangat cocok buat diadu berantem sih. Pokoknya paling seneng kalau keduanya tuh lagi gontok-gontokan ! I hope you enjoy 1st chapter and review yach...


	2. Chapter 2  Klub dan Ekstrakurikuler

Nah, chapter kedua nongol juga deh... SO, jika berkenan membaca silahkan.. jika tidak juga silahkan baca (^_^)..

And, thanks buat yang udah review yach.. Jangan kapok buat review lagi..

buat** gunpla**, well. boleh juga idenya yang uke2 seme2.. Cuman di fic ini maunya sih si Shinn sama Luna sama-sama agresif.. Biar puas olok-olokan.. Mungkin idenya itu bisa buat fic ShinnLuna selanjutnya dech.. Amiinn..He..he..

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER : GSD serta anime-anime yang kadang tercantum di fic ini bukanlah milik saya ! Hiks..<p>

Tiga hari pertama tahun pelajaran ini sudah usai. Dan singkat cerita, kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang sempat mati suri selama lebih dari satu bulan akhirnya bangkit dari kubur. Seperti biasa, anak-anak 3-B yang beranekaragam polah dan tingkah pun melanjutkan perjuangan esktra yang ditinggalkan senpai-senpai angkatan terdahulu.

"Baik ! Saatnya membuat ekstra basket menjadi yang terbaik !", Kira bicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan semangat membara. Tidak heran, dia adalah kapten basket SMA dan tahun ini berniat membawa tim basketnya menjadi kampiun tingkat nasional. "Aku nggak yakin basket bisa bicara banyak, apalagi kaptennya womanizer kayak KAMU!", Cagalli dengan segera langsung menunjukkan sikap apatisnya. Merasa dilecehkan, Kira berusaha membalas,"Oh ya? Lalu apa kau Klub Pecinta Alam-mu bisa dapat penghargaan tahun ini ? Cari anggota saja susah..", sindir Kira kepada Cagalli, yang merupakan ketua Klub Pecinta Alam. Hiks..Cewek berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menggerutu tanpa bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Apa yang dibilang saudaranya itu memang benar. Selama ini Klub pimpinannya memang begitu kesulitan mendapat anggota. Selain itu, jarang sekali mengikuti event-event besar...

Sedangkan di pojok belakang kelas, Athrun tengah sibuk bincang-bincang dengan Lacus. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Cepat dapatkan info terbaru dan segera cari buku-buku populer!", protes Lacus kepada Athrun, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan pimpinan Klub Buku. Sebuah klub dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang cukup 'dipaksakan' keberadaannya. Walau memiliki lumayan banyak anggota, tetapi aktivitasnya hanyalah mencari, membeli, membaca, dan meresensi buku. Dan hasilnya nanti biasanya akan dipajang di mading atau dipublikasikan oleh majalah sekolah. "Aku tahu Lacus. Aku sekarang juga tengah memikirkan komik apa yang pantas dipajang di perpustakaan..", balas Athrun yang tak memandang Lacus karena konsentrasi membaca komik. Lacus serta merta menimpuk kepala pemuda berambut biru itu. "Apa-apaan sih! Jangan cari komik saja. Novel dong! Novel !", nasihat gadis berambut pink panjang kepada cowok berambut biru. Athrun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja berusaha menyenangkan Lacus. "Baik, baik. Akan kuusahakan.", timpal Athrun disambut senyum sumringah Lacus...

Miriallia pun turut sibuk menyusun berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Banyak juga foto-foto dokumentasi serta berbagai buku catatan kecil. "Banyak sekali bawaanmu. Lebih baik dibuang saja yang tidak penting..", usul Dearka yang duduk di samping dan ikut membantu pekerjaan kecil Miriallia.

"Tapi ini semua penting.", balas cewek tadi sembari menunjukkan isi kertas-kertas di sana.

"Aku tahu, Presiden. Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti tas merahmu ini rusak.", kata Dearka sekalian memasukkan berkas-berkas tadi ke dalam tas Miriallia.

"No problem. Itu sudah resiko pekerjaan kita sebagai jurnalis sekolah.", tukas Miriallia penuh semangat. Miriallia dan Dearka, mereka berdua adalah pimpinan Klub Jurnalistik yang mengurusi majalah dan mading sekolah. ZAFTzine, majalah sekolah yang dikelola klub tersebut sangatlah beken di kalangan pelajar. Banyak informasi yang didapat, termasuk seputar gosip terhangat tentang murid maupun guru. Klub ini bisa dibilang merupakan ekstrakurikuler yang sangat ditakuti karena mampu merupakan imej seseorang dalam sekejap. Sebegitu powerfull-nya Klub Jurnalistik, jarang ada murid yang berani 'main senggol bacok' atau macam-macam dengan kelompok ini. Salah langkah sedikit saja, majalah ZAFTzine akan langsung membeberkan borok-borok yang bersangkutan sehingga citranya langsung runtuh. "Tidak ada kekuatan di dunia ini yang melebihi kekuatan jurnalistik..khu..khu !" , ucap Miriallia dengan senyum manis iblisnya sembari memegang apel merah di tangan kanannya. "Hei..hei.. berhenti sok cool. Kau jadi mirip Light Yagami.", sindir Dearka.

Perbincangan ramai dan beraneka topik di kelas 3-B benar-benar berhasil membunuh waktu. Tidak terasa bel pelajaran berbunyi. Dan dengan secepat kilat Talia-sensei sudah berada di dalam kelas.

"Baik, anak-anak. Seperti kalian tahu, MOS untuk murid baru sedang berlangsung. Dan selama empat hari ini klub serta kegiatan ekstrakurikuler-nya akan menunjukkan kebolehan. Oleh karena itu, setiap anggota ekstrakurikuler diijinkan meninggalkan pelajaran untuk persiapan.", ujar Talia-sensei yang disambut meriah seisi kelas. "Ingat. Hanya yang menjadi anggota ekskul saja!", tambah guru wanita itu.

"Baik, sensei!", jawab semua kompak. Satu per satu mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan dan mulai meninggalkan kelas. Mulai dari Kira yang populer sampai Cagalli yang tidak populer, semua meninggalkan kelas. Ya, Semua. Tidak satu pun murid yang tersisa sama sekali. Tidak tersisa sepasang mata pun untuk menjalani KBM. Penasaran, Talia-sensei lantas mengambil kertas daftar muird kelas 3-B yang mengikuti ekstra. Diamati dari presensi pertama hingga akhir. Tidak ada satu pun siswa yang tidak ikut kegiatan organisasi !. Bahkan, hampir sebagian besar klub di sekolah tersebut dipegang alias dikuasai oleh anak-anak dari kelasnya. Benar-benar kelas 3-B telah memonopoli kehidupan klub dan ekstrakurikuler di sana. "Ya ampun. Dasar murid-murid banyak polah dan hiperaktif..", gerutu Talia-sensei mendapati tidak ada satu pun manusia yang akan mengikuti pelajarannya. Ia pun hanya bisa menggeram dan memilih kembali ke ruang guru.

Suasana ruang musik pagi itu tampak lebih hidup. Meski baru ada dua makhluk hidup di dalam sana. "Oke..oke.. Ayo latihan pagi sebelum pertunjukan!", teriak Flay penuh semangat. Sementara gadis berambut magenta pendek hanya celingak-celinguk mengamati isi ruangan yang terlihat lengang.

"Dimana anggota lain ? Kok lama banget..", keluh Luna.

"Tenanglah, Luna. Anggota-anggota lain tidak akan datang kok. Hanya satu band dari Klub Musik yang dibolehkan tampil oleh OSIS, dan akhirnya band kita yang terpilih!", jawab Flay penuh semangat dan riangnya.

Bukannya senang, Luna malah tambah sewot."APAA ? Tidak ada yang lain selain band kita? Dasar junior-junior sialan? Setidaknya mereka datang sebentar memberi support pada kita atau turut membantu persiapan.", keluh Luna. Disandarkan kedua tangannya di pipi dan mendesah panjang. "Santailah, Luna. Mungkin saja guru-guru mereka tidak mengijinkan. Cobalah berpikir positif.", ujar Flay penuh rasa sok dewasa.

"Sudahlah. Jangan mengguruiku ! Lebih baik kita latihan dulu..", pinta Luna. Diambilnya gitar berwarna biru yang tersandar di sudut ruangan. Namun sejenak kemudian pertanyaan besar segera menyelimuti kepalanya. "Heh? Dimana Stellar?", tanyanya sembari memasang kabel gitar. Flay hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Apa-apaan yang dilakukannya di saat genting seperti ini?", geram Luna. Dia sama sekali tidak suka jika urusan band dinomorduakan. "Awas kau kalau ketemu, STELLAR !", ujar Luna. Ia lalu secepat kilat keluar dari ruang musik dengan hawa pembunuh yang luar biasa. Meninggalkan Flay yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong saja. "Yah, sendiri lagi dech.", ketus Flay dengan penuh kecemberutan.

Sementara itu di lapangan sepak bola, tampak klub sepak bola tentunya sedang melakukan pemanasan. Seluruh pemain tampak sigap dan penuh semangat. Maklum, untuk menarik minat siswa baru agar ikut kegiatan, mereka harus bisa lebih terlihat cool dan kompak. Walau pada akhirnya kemudian hari saat latihan harian digelar banyak pemain yang malas dan tidak nongol.

"Bagus..bagus. Teruskan pemanasan agar badan lebih sehat dan siap sebelum pertandingan.", ucap Shinn, kapten tim sepak bola.

"Kapten, kau sendiri malah enak-enakan duduk di tempat sejuk. Curang.", keluh Vino. "Hei..hei, jangan protes. Ini perintah langsung dari jenderal lapangan kalian.", balas Shinn sembari merentangkan tangannya dan berbaring di bawah tempat ganti official klub. Vino sangat jengah mendengar ucapan seniornya itu. Tapi saat ini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena hanyalah junior yang tidak berdaya..

Namun, kekesalan Vino dan anggota tim lain sekilas menghilang melihat pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata. Sosok istmewa yang berlari-lari kecil menuju arah kapten mereka. "Shinn-kun, Stellar membawakan jeruk untukmu.", sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan suara kecil manisnya menghampiri Shinn. Ditangannya sudah ada beberapa buah jeruk besar nan segar yang menggugah selera. Shinn menoleh, dilihatnya cewek manis telah berada di sampingnya.

"Stellar, tidak usah repot-repot.", balas Shinn malu-malu kepada Stellar, gadis berambut pirang tadi, meski sebenarnya perutnya sangat menginginkan buah-buahan fresh itu. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula Stellar nggak ada kerjaan sekarang.", tukas Stellar sembari duduk dan mengupas kulit jeruk untuk pemuda di sampingnya.

"Taratarat! Jeruk sehat dan bergizi untuk kapten kita !", imbuhnya dengan senyum. "Umm… terima kasih.", yach, akhirnya Shinn pun tergoda dan memilih memakan jeruk itu dengan lahapnya. Perutnya berbunga-bunga bisa merasakan makanan yang enak ini. DIbawakan Stellar lagi. Sementara dia makan, para anak buah Shinn di lapangan hanya bisa menahan ludah saja. "Itulah mengapa posisi kapten selalu menjadi incaran banyak pemain.", gerutu Vino kembali,"dihidangkan oleh gadis cantik, Kak Stellar lagi, berteduh di tempat yang nyaman, dan tinggal memberi perintah. Bagai seorang raja diktator saja.."

"Heh! Apa yang kalian lihat? Lanjutkan pemanasan !", teriak Shinn yang baru sadar dirinya menjadi bahan tontonan segenap anak buahnya. Sementara Stellar hanya bisa tertawa kecil saja melihat tingkah Shinn membentak-bentak pemain lain.

"Nah, mau tambah lagi,Shinn-kun?", ujar Stellar seraya menodongkan jeruk terkupas siap disantap.

"Be..beneran nih?", respon Shinn penuh terkejutan sembara melototi buah-buahan di hadapannya. "Tenang saja. Stellar punya banyak persediaan kok di rumah.", balas Stellar. Tanpa ampun lagi Shinn segera memakan jeruk kloter kedua yang disajikan gadis ramah di sebelahnya. Dia benar-benar beruntung memiliki teman seorang gadis baik hati dan penuh perhatian seperti Stellar, yang hanya bisa memasang senyum dan wajah penuh kepuasan melihat Shinn begitu senang dengan pemberiannya.

"STELLAARRR !"

Suasana indah di lingkungan lapangan seketika langsung retak ketika teriakan sekencang badai menggelegar. Dan terdengar suara derap kaki semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah Shinn dan Stellar. "Uh, ada gempa ya?", cetus Shinn yang mulutnya dipenuhi makanan. Dan beberapa saat baru Shinn menyadari, sesosok manusia dengan aura geram luar biasa telah berdiri perkasa di belakang mereka.

"Oh, kau yang teriak tadi?", komentar Shinn begitu melihat gadis berambut magenta di belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luna.

"Stellar ! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Waktunya latihan, tahu!", perintah Luna dengan berkacak pinggang. Nafasnya terdengar masih belum teratur setelah berlarian mencari-cari Stellar sampai sepelosok sekolah.

"Ma..maaf, Luna-chan. Stellar terlalu keasyikan di sini sehingga lupa sama jadwal band...", ucapnya polos seraya menggaruk-garuk kepala sendiri.

"Asyik ? Kau bilang bermain-main dengan rambut-antah-berantah ini asyik ?", bentak Luna kepada Stellar sekalian menunjuk Shinn. Tidak terima gaya rambutnya yang memang amburadul tadi dihina, Shinn bangkit dan mulai menunjukkan perlawanan.

"Heh, apa-apaan ini ? Jangan suka meledek penampilan orang lain !", bela Shinn untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Diam kau ! Aku sedang nggak ada urusan denganmu !", ucap Luna dengan ketus sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya kepada Shinn. Meminta pemuda itu untuk menjauh dari sana.

"Ini wilayah kekuasaanku, tahu !", uja Shinn mengacungkan tangannya ke arah lapangan bola, yang tidak lain sudah menjadi wilayah kedaulatannya sebagai kapten.

"Aku nggak peduli ! Stellar, ayo pergi ke ruang musik. Jangan sampai kau terinfeksi penyakit malas orang ini !", ucap Luna seraya menarik tangan Stellar.

"A..aduh, tangan Stellar jadi sakit, Luna-chan.", keluh gadis pirang itu merasakan tangannya dipegang atau tepatnya diremas dengan eratnya oleh Luna. Shinn yang tidak tega melihat gadis polos itu dianiaya Luna mencoba membela Stellar. Hitung-hitung sedikit balas budi sudah diberi Stellar jeruk gratis nan segar tadi.

"Jangan berlaku dan bicara kasar dengan wanita..", sahut Shinn dengan muka sok serius dan hawa sok cool. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana untuk lebih menambah penampilannya agar terlihat keren. Ditambah lagi angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus memainkan rambut dan baju sekolahnya seperti di anime-anime saat adegan dimana si tokoh utama ingin menyelamatkan ceweknya.

"Tapi.. Shinn sering bersikap dan bicara kasar kepada Luna-chan 'kan?", ucap Stellar dengan muka tak berdosanya. Wkwkwk..! Shinn hanya bisa sedikit nyengir kuda mendengar perkataan Stellar yang simpel tapi mengena. Luna sendiri tertawa kecil dengan raut sinis penuh kelicikannya.

"I..itu karena si maniak kucing itu yang mulai duluan !", teriak Shinn yang seketika langsung menghilangkan sikap sok kerennya tadi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luna.

"Hah, apa kau tak salah bilang ? Bukannya kalau ada kau masalah selalu muncul !", ejek Luna dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke muka Shinn.

"Memangnya siapa yang pertama teriak-teriak dan membuat ribut di sini, hah ?", Shinn gantian menuding Luna sebagai biang kerok segala tragedi keributan.

"Jangan suka memutarbalikkan fakta ! Siapa yang telah menghilangkan kucingku, kalau bukan KAU !", celoteh Luna semakin emosi.

"Kau itu yang suka menjungkirbalikkan realita ! Kucingmu itu yang bersalah !", balas Shinn. Tensi semakin memanas. Dua anak manusia tadi terus saja ribut mempertahankan ego dan ideologi gak jelas masing-masing. Begitu asyiknya saling bentak sehingga hampir saja membuat Luna lupa apa tujuannya datang ke lapangan sepak bola.

"Cih ! Aku ke sini bukannya mau ribut sama orang gak jelas ini ! Stellar, ayo pergi !", ujar Luna sekali lagi membujuk.. atau tepatnya memaksa Stellar meninggalkan daerah tersebut.

"Jangan mau diperintah, Stellar. Kau jangan mau ditindas terus oleh wanita bengis kayak Luna !", nasihat Shinn kepada Stellar sekaligus ejekan kepada Luna.

"Sebagai cowok kau cerewet banget. Diamlah atau kusumbat mulutmu..", balas Luna dengan mata yang semakin meruncing dan dengan mengacungkan jari manisnya.

"Hah ? Gunakan jari tengahmu, bukan jari manis, BAKAA !", teriak Shinn. Namun, kali ini Shinn lengah, tanpa ampun Luna dengan power selevel bankai menginjak kaki Shinn yang memang sedang tak memakai alas. "Makan nih !", bentaknya ketika bagian bawah sepatunya berhasil menghantam kaki Shinn dengan telak. Luna benar-benar sangat kesal apabila berurusan dengan Shinn, dan ini adalah jurus andalannya untuk mengakhiri cekcok yang kadang tidak mengenal waktu.

Shinn sudah barang tentu merasa kesakitan. Tetapi dia merasa gengsi dong untuk meringis di depan gadis-gadis.

"A..Apaan i..itu ? Ha..hanya segitu ya tenagamu ?", celoteh Shinn sok kalem meski gelagapan karena harus menahan rasa sakit juga.

"NIH KUTAMBAH !", teriak Luna penuh emosi diikuti dengan melayangkan tendangan kedua yang tepat menghantam lutut Shinn yang tidak sempat menghindar. Kali ini Shinn tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. "A..Aduh..aduh ! Sial ! Sial ! Awas kau, maniak kucing!", keluh Shinn sembari meratapi lututnya yang memar dan KO itu. Shinn memang sering sekali yang menjadi korban disaat perseteruan dengan mulut hampir tidak berujung. Luna sendiri hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mengajak Stellar pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Shinn yang nyaris sekarat dan bisa masuk UGD.

"Uhm.. Semoga lekas sembuh, Shinn-kun.", hibur Stellar dengan lugunya sembari pergi bersama Luna ke ruang musik. Shinn pun tinggal di sana sebatang kara. Tidak ada Stellar lagi yang bakalan mengurusnya. Sementara anak-anak buahnya bersikap sok tidak tahu dan memilih melanjutkan latihan.

"Rasain, kapten. Itu balasan yang akan didapat jika menindas junior terus.", batin Vino berbunga-bunga. Begitu pula teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hei..hei ! Apa yang kalian lakukan ? Cepat ambilkan obat merah atau perban !", teriak Shinn kepada junior-juniornya di lapangan.

"Hah ? Maaf, kapten. Tapi kami 'kan harus pemanasan dan latihan dulu. He..he..", kata Vino diamini seluruh anggota tim bola lainnya. Shinn pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan mengumpat di hatinya sendiri. "Kurang ajar. Aku dipermainkan anak buah sendiri. Dasar tukang dendam..", ucapnya lirih merapati nasibnya yang apes hari ini.

Hari yang panjang dan padat ini benar-benar harus dimanfaatkan Luna cs. dengan semaksimal mungkin. "Ayo, teman-teman. Lanjutkan latihannya. Waktu kita tampil pukul satu siang. Tinggal setengah jam lagi.", jelas Luna. Dilihatnya jam dinding di klub musik yang sudah usang tapi masih layak pakai.

"Luna-chan. Istirahat dulu yuk. Kita sudah latihan dua jam berturut-turut nih.. Tangan Stellar capek main drum..", pinta Stellar sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mulai kecapekan.

"Stellar benar. Tanganku rasanya mau copot nih. Bass-ku itu benar-benar beraaat..", tambah Flay yang tidak kuat lagi dan memilih menyandarkan bass kesayangannya di dinding.

Sayangnya Luna sama seperti Shinn, diktator dan gemar memerintah. Jika masih punya waktu untuk latihan dia akan terus dan terus. Bedanya kalau Shinn talk more do less, sedangkan Luna talk more do more. "Latihan ! Di saat seperti ini jangan mengendurkan semangat dong !", ujarnya kepada Flay dan Stellar yang jelas-jelas membuat keduanya hanya bisa cemberut.

"Lunamaria Hawke.. Biarkan kamis istirahat dulu donk.. Ayolah..ayolah.. Huhuu… !", ucap Flay yang merengek memeluk lutut Luna.

"Kau ini…", Luna masih tetap tegar pada pendiriannya.

"Luna- chan. Mari kita istirahat.. Stellar capek nih..", Stellar pun ikut-ikutan merengek seperti Flay.

Dan karena merasa tidak tahan dengan Flay dan Stellar yang membuat gendang telinganya hampir pecah, Luna pun melunak dan memberi waktu untuk istirahat. "Baiklah, kita break dulu..", tukas Luna disertai nafas panjang. Tak ayal, dua partnernya bersorak kegirangan.

Luna menyandarkan diri di kursi. Meski awalnya tidak suka, tetapi Luna perlahan merasa nyaman menikmati waktu break tersebut. "Lihat..lihat ! Taraatt ! Stellar membawa roti dan makanan ringan !", ucap gadis berambut pirang itu sembari meletakkan santapan di meja berbentuk persegi.

"Bagus, Stellar. Waktunya mengisi perut nih..", Flay sangat bahagia dapat makan gratis lagi.

Luna sendiri menjadi terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya di meja. Memang ini saat untuk istirahat, tetapi bukan berarti makan makanan yang bisa menurunkan konsentrasi saat konser nanti 'kan ?

"Apa-apaan ini ? Jangan terlalu kebanyakan makan menjelang konser. Kita bukan Houkago Tea Time !", kata Luna merujuk kepada sosok band yang muncul di anime K-ON itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lihatlah HTT ! Mereka tetap bisa tampil keren di panggung meski sehari-hari sukanya makan dan minum teh doang..", bela Flay dengan memakan roti yang dibawa Stellar.

"Itu 'kan hanya di anime saja. Pokoknya jangan ditiru sikap malas-malasan mereka.", ujar Luna ketus. Membuat Stellar dan Flay makin cemberut dan gemes saja dengan sifat Luna yang nggak ada santai-santainya saat latihan nge-band.

"Huuhh… Luna-chan jadi mirip Azunyan. Buat semua jadi easygoing dong..", kata Stellar seraya menyodorkan makanan ringan kepada gadis berambut magenta tersebut. Sungguh sulit memang bagi Luna menasihati dua rekannya agar lebih giat berlatih. Dan sulit juga bagi Stellar dan Flay untuk membujuk Luna supaya lebih sering refreshing.

Jam berganti dengan cepatnya. Tidak terasa kini ketiga cewek pentolan klub musik sekolah sudah berada di atas panggung dan siap menunjukkan aksi terbaiknya. "Teman-teman, mari tunjukkan kehebatan kita. Pastikan tahun ini kita mendapatkan banyak anggota baru !", ucap Luna membara. "Yeah!", balas Flay dan Stellar bersamaan sembari mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi…..

* * *

><p>Nah, itu chapter dua. Berhenti di saat penting ya.. Memang sih, aku nggak piawai kalau nggambarin suasan pas konser. Apalagi ditambah lagu. Duh, bingung mau diisi song apa. Yach, jadinya chapter dua ini dulu deh. R&amp;R ya.. Berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3  Band Performance!

Hai..hai.. kembali lagi nih.. Pertama-tama... saya mau minta maaf atas update yang supeeerr lambaatt.. Hiks, tugas sekolah numpuk nih, apalagi dari bengkel...

Nah, pokoknya semoga nanti updatenya bisa teratur dehh (amin)... Gak mau banyak kata lagi, ini dia chapter tiga ZAFT High School. Enjoy it ! Yang udah review makasih ya... ^_^

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.. Huhuhu...

* * *

><p>Suasana di aula sekolah sungguh meriah. Teriakan dan siulan anak-anak peserta MOS dan siswa-siswa senior lain membahana dan menggema di sana. Maklum saja, sesi jam sepuluh hingga menjelang sore ini para murid baru mendapat hiburan gratis dari bermacam-macam klub ekskul ZAFT High School. Selain sebagai ajang promosi masing-masing organiasi, juga untuk memberi refreshing para pelaku MOS yang tampak kalang kabut dengan perlakuan senior-senior panitia MOS. Selain mereka, murid-murid dari kelas 2 dan 3 lain pun turut nongol ke aula dan menikmati setiap hiruk pikuk.<p>

"Nah! Semuanya! Itu tadi penampilan yang menakjubkan dari Klub Sulap. Beri aplaus sekali lagi untuk mereka!", ucap Yzak penuh semangat dengan disambut tepuk gegap gempita seisi ruangan. Ya..ya.. Jangan terkejut, Yzak tahun ini didaulat menjadi MC pada kegiatan di aula hari ini. Padahal dia itu sebenarnya bukan anak klub jurnalistik maupun dari klub drama. Lebih tepatnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengikuti organsiasi apapun di sekolah. Tapi, berhubung dia tidak ingin tinggal di kelas sendirian dan mengikuti pelajaran Talia-sensei yang mengerikan itu, Yzak pun memilih menjadi MC saja. Berhubung pos satu ini belum ada yang mengisi.

"Baiklah! Selanjutnya penampilan yang tidak kalah istimewa! Mari kita sambut aksi dari Klub Musik!", seru Yzak sembari megacungkan tangan ke atas membuat suasana tambah memanas. Kembali riuh sorak sorai terdengar. Bersamaan dengan itu, tirai panggung mulai terbuka. Tampak tiga cewek telah bersiap di posisi masing-masing dengan mantapnya.

"Selamat siang semua! Senang bertemu kalian!", sapa Luna yang berdiri paling depan. Dan tidak ingin berlama-lama membuat para penonton menunggu, ia segera memberi tanda kepada Flay dan Stellar. Pertanda musik dimulai!

Stellar lekas menabuh drum dengan tempo lumayan cepat yang langsung disambut intro dari gitar Luna. Kemudian disusul nada dari bass Flay menyempurnakan kombinasi trio gadis ini. Teriakan-teriakan tidak henti-hentinya terdengar dari manusia-manusia di sana, terutama para murid baru.

"Ah, lagu ini ya? Ehmm.. Lagunya siapa ya? Kayaknya pernah dengar?", Lacus berusaha memutar otak mengingat-ingat dengan keras. Sedangkan Athrun yang duduk disebelahnya tetap memusatkan matanya pada komik di tangannya. Kali ini ia membawa komik K-ON dan Beck. Bacaan yang menurutnya pas banget di tengah-tengah konser seperti sekarang.

"Kau ini gimana sih? Ini 'kan lagu Smilife-nya Stereopony..", jelas Athrun..

Eh..bukannya senang, si Lacus malah mencak-mencak. "A..Athrun! Jangan nganggu orang lagi mikir dong! Aku hampir tahu kalau itu lagunya Stereopony! Argghh!". Lacus yang biasanya kalem ternyata bisa juga kesal sambil marah-marah geje cuma karena celotehan Athrun. Tangannya pun refleks mencubit lengan cowok berambut biru tadi.

"Aduh duh.. Jangan main kekerasan. Kau kesini mau nonton band atau menganiayaku sih?", sahut Athrun.

"Ya ampun. Coba ngaca dong. Kau sendiri kesini mau nonton band atau baca komik sih?", balas Lacus dengan balik bertanya. Ia semakin terheran-heran saja dengan ketua klub buku itu yang selalu saja membawa komik kemana pun berada. Bahkan bau bajunya sampai seperti cover Shonen JUMP.

Lagu Smilife yang dinyanyikan Luna cs. semakin memanas. Suara drum yang menggebu-gebu membangkitkan gairah orang-orang di aula besar itu. Tak terkecuali Cagalli yang baru saja masuk ke sana. "Oh, sudah mulai, sudah mulai!", ujar Cagalli menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas panggung. Di belakangnya Kira berjalan perlahan sebelum berhenti di agak di belakang peserta MOS.

"Hmm.. Banyak wajah-wajah baru disini. Gadis-gadis kelas satu lumayan juga..", bukannya fokus ke konser, Kira langsung memainkan matanya melihat-lihat pemandangan segar. Jiwanya yang doyan mencari dan menaklukan kaum hawa semakin menyala-nyala. Sebelum akhirnya diredupkan oleh colokan jari Cagalli ke matanya!

"AH! SHIT! DAMN! DAMN! Aw.. mataku..mataku..!", rintih Kira berguling-guling di lantai sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan. Gaya dan sikapnya yang cool kalau bertemu cewek pun sirna sesaat merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa itu. "Makanya, jangan suka melototi cewek melulu! Dasar mesum!", seru Cagalli memasang muka sewotnya.

"Cih! Siapa yang mesum! Aku cuma lihat-lihat doang!", jawab Kira membela diri sendiri. Ia berusaha bangkit dan membuka mata perlahan demi perlahan. Perihnya minta ampun colokan si Cagalli itu.

"Memang! Pertama kau hanya lihat-lihat! Lalu lama-lama nggombal! Akhirnya pasti mesum!", giliran Cagalli yang mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Kau ini! Bisa nggak bicara lebih halus pada kakakmu sendiri.", ucap Kira berusaha menggunakan alasan umur sebagai keuntungannya. Yang sudah barang tentu ditolak mentah-mentah Cagalli. "HAH? Kakak? Aku yang lebih tua, tahu!", gadis berambut pirang tersebut tidak terima dengan omongan Kira. Tangannya makin mengepal di muka cowok playboy itu dan sewaktu-waktu bisa berlabuh di muka Kira kapan saja.

"Heh? Aku yang lebih tua!".

"WHAT? Akulah yang lebih tua!".

"Aku!".

"Aku!".

Kedua anak kembar tadi malah sibuk sendiri. Walau tidak ada orang lain yang peduli dengan polah mereka. Mengingat penampilan Luna dan kawan-kawan lebih menarik perhatian para murid lain di sana.

_Tonight bokura wa koe kakeru made kono oka de utai tsuduke_

_Ippo ippo kakujitsu ni fumishimeta_

_Hitotsu hitotsu kimi to nori koeta_

_Koko kara mieru keshiki kimi to miru utame koko made kita_

Lantunan lirik di bagian reff tersebut semakin membuat semangat menjadi-jadi. Banyak pelajar di sana yang langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti irama dari atas panggung. "Yeah! Yeah!", teriak Dearka dan Sting sembari berjoget ria yang dari tadi berada di baris paling depan. Tidak memedulikan kiri kanan yang acap kali kena senggol tangan dan siku. "Dasar idiot..!", cela Miriallia yang mengawasi keduanya agak jauh di belakang. Dia memilih tidak menghabiskan tenaganya percuma-cuma dan memilih duduk manis di kursi pojok bareng Lacus dan Athrun. "Lho.. Athrun nggak ikut-ikutan Sting dan Dearka?", tanyanya menyadari Athrun yang sibuk membolak-balik halaman komik.

"Mir, kalau Athrun sih nggak usah ditanya.. Dia tidak perlu joget kesana untuk jadi idiot..", sahut Lacus mendesah panjang. Miriallia pun cukup mengangguk pertanda paham. Bener juga sih, orang seperti Athrun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berfantasi dengan komik-komiknya daripada menggoyangkan tubuhnya seperti Dearka.

"Haha.. Tak kusangka gadis baik hati sepertimu tega menghina orang lain..", kini muncul lagi sosok yang mendekati ketiga manusia itu. Dan ternyata..

"Ki..Kira..!", ujar Lacus spontan menyadari siapa yang datang. Langsung saja dipalingkan wajahnya dari idola cewek sesekolah itu. Ia tak mau Kira melihat mukanya yang memerah tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menakut-nakuti Lacus dong!",seru Cagalli yang juga muncul dan langsung meremas erat bahu Kira. Kembarannya tersebut hanya membalas dengan tatapan jengkelnya dan cepat-cepat duduk di dekat Athrun.

"Heh, Athrun. Cagalli mencarimu lho. Katanya dia kangen banget..", celoteh Kira pada Athrun yang serta merta langsung disambut siulan Mir dan raut penasaran Lacus. "Apa benar, Cags?", tanya Lacus menatap gadis pirang yang masih berdiri dengan mulut menganga. Kaget juga Cagalli bagai disambar petir di siang bolong!

"A..APAA YANG KAU KATAKAN, KIRA? BOHONG! BOHONG! SI PLAYBOY MESUM INI BOHONG!", teriak Cagalli yang tanpa ampun menampar-nampar wajah Kira dengan sekuat tenaga. "AWW! AWW! AWW!", Kira tidak bisa berkutik lagi dan hanya mampu meringis kesakitan tiap kali tangan Cagalli mampir di wajahnya.

"Jangan percaya dia, Lacus, Mir! Kira ini pembohong! Athrun, jangan percaya omongan Kira tadi!", ucap Cagalli seraya mengibas-ibaskan berusaha menjelaskan pada yang lainnya.

"Benarkah?", eh.. bukannya langsung percaya omongan Cagalli, Miriallia malah makin tertarik saja dengan topik satu ini. Hitung-hitung buat mengisi majalah sekolah ZAFTzine. "Bener! Kira tadi bohong. Dan aku nggak punya rasa apa-apa sama Athrun..", timpal Cagalli memberi tanda 'peace' dengan kedua tangannya.

"Athun, Cagalli bohong kok. Lihat saja wajahnya sampai memerah begitu..", goda Kira lagi yang ternyata masih hidup setelah berkali-kali digampar Cagalli.

"Si..Siapa yang wajahnya memerah! Wajahmu itulah yang memerah!", balas Cagalli seraya menodongkan telunjuknya ke hidung Kira. "Aku memerah gara-gara tangan besimu, mak lampir!", timpal si playboy ketus.

Tak berapa lama, Kira memandang sejenak ke arah Athrun. Benar juga.. selama keributan geje tadi bocah satu ini bahkan belum memberikan komentar apa pun. "Hei.. Athrun, serius sekali bacanya..", ujar Kira penasaran komik apa yang tengah dilahap Athrun kali ini. "Hei.. Athrun.. Kali ini baca komik apa?", tanya Kira lagi. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari cowok di sebelahnya. Membuat Kira jadi jengah juga.

"Hei..Athrun.. Athrun!", teriak Kira dengan menjambak-jambak rambut temannya itu. Nah, barulah Athrun menengok ke arahnya. "Gimana sih.. Dipanggil-panggil baru menoleh sekarang..", tukas Kira.

Athrun menghela nafas sejenak. Diamatinya sekeliling yang semakin ramai saja. "Oh.. Kira, Cagalli, dan Mir ya... Sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?", kata cowok berambut biru itu tanpa rasa berdosa sedikit pun... Ya ampun, si Athrun bahkan baru sadar kalau ada tambahan teman di sana...

"WHAAT! Jadi kau baru tahu kami ada di sini? Memangnya kemana saja kau?", sahut Cagalli yang heran keberadaannya dan Kira tidak dihiraukan sejak tadi.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku tadi sedang konsentrasi penuh memasuki dunia BECK. Hebat, kan?".

"Hebat, kepalamu! Mana ada orang yang bisa nggak tahu kehadiran orang lain gara-gara baca komik! Padahal kami dari tadi ngomongnya sampai teriak-teriak, masa' nggak kedengeran?", timpal Miriallia ikut-ikutan sewot meladeni penggemar komik satu ini.

"Dasar, manga-mania! Hentikanlah kebiasaan burukmu melototi komik setiap hari..", nasihat Kira sok bijak.

"Kau juga sama, kan? Hentikanlah kebiasaan burukmu melototi gadis setiap hari..", balas Athrun balik memberi pencerahan pada teman yang duduk di sebelah kirinya tersebut. Sementara Cagalli, Lacus, dan Mir hanya memasang ekspresi sweatdrop mendengar dua orang maniak super idiot saling bertukar nasihat..

_Goodnight kyou kara asu wo shinjita_

_Bokura kara yobi kakeru_

_Ituka kitto kanarazu tadori tsukeru yo_

_Doko mademo kimi to nara yukeru_

_Sou itsumo ookina egao bokura wa yuku_

Kombinasi instrumen yang dimainkan dengan apik oleh Luna dan kawan-kawan mengakhiri lagu energik ini. Langsung disambut gegap gempita dan tepuk tangan meriah seluruh hadirin di sana, terutama kelas satu yang banyak terpana dengan penampilan memukau ini.

"La..lagunya selesai...", ucap Cagalli kehilangan setengah semangatnya. Gara-gara ribut dan ngobrol sendiri tadi, ia jadi tidak terlalu memerhatikan penampilan ketiga temannya di atas.

"Cih! Padahal sudah lama nggak dengar Luna nyanyi..", imbuh Kira yang juga sama kecewanya dengan kembarannya itu. "Gara-gara kalian rame geje sih..", tambah Mir.

Tidak ingin melewatkan penampilan Luna cs. selanjutnya, anak-anak 3-B itu pun langsung duduk manis di kursi panjang dengan tenang. Meski harus berdesak-desakan juga. "Jangan rame lagi. Aku ke sini mau nonton mereka nge-band..", kata Cagalli yang disetujui anggukan kepala oleh Kira. Ya.. ya.. lebih baik diam dan tenang mendengarkan musik daripada ribut yang nggak ada gunanya…

Perhatian sepenuhnya ditujukan di atas panggung. Selesai lagu pertama, Luna menyempatkan diri menyapa murid-murid baru di sana. "Sekali lagi.. selamat siang semua! Sebelumnya kami ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada para siswa baru yang berhasil diterima di ZAFT High School.". Sambutan yang tentunya segera mendapat aplaus meriah dari anak-anak kelas satu.

"Perkenalkan.. kami Luna Band dari Klub Musik. Siap memberikan suguhan lagu-lagu yang berkualitas dan enak didengar. Namaku Lunamaria Hawke..", ujarnya seraya mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat.

"Di bassis ada Flay Allster.". Flay langsung saja berjalan agak maju dan melambai-lambaikan tangan pada penonton setelah diperkenalkan Luna. "HAI ! HAI ! SENANG BERJUMPA KALIAN!", celoteh Flay terlalu keras di depan microphone sehinga menimbulkan suara berdenging. Luna pun segera memberinya tatapan 'jangan-memalukan-klub-musik' kepadanya.

"Sementara di belakang sana, ada Stellar Loussier sebagai drummer.", serunya seraya menunjuk ke belakang dan meminta Stellar ke depan. Sang penabuh drum tadi lekas ke depan dan memberi senyuman dan salam hangatnya kepada hadirin di sana. Sontak saja langsung disambut riuh dan siulan terutama dari para cowok.

"Lihat! Dia manis bangeett!".

"Hmm..Bener juga.". Pujian-pujian tak henti-hentinya diberikan kepada Luna Band, terutama Stellar yang baru saja nongol ke depan dan menyapa. Tidak disangka, dengan cepat ia bisa mendapatkan banyak penggemar baru dari adik-adik kelas baru.

"Wah..wah! Stellar memang hebat. Belum-belum sudah nambah fans-nya.", kagum Cagalli setengah tidak percaya. "Yach.. Gadis polos dan baik hati seperti dia memang mudah memikat banyak orang.", Mir memberi analisis gaya jurnalistiknya. "Selain itu Stellar juga anak orang kaya raya lagi. Benar-benar sempurna..", tambah Lacus tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Ya.. cewek yang sangat sempurna. Bahkan Kira yang playboy pun tidak mampu menaklukan Stellar.", cetus Cagalli seraya melirik ke arah Kira dengan mata mengejek.

"Jangan salah paham. Dulu 'kan waktu kelas satu Stellar pernah kuajak kencan, tapi aku malah diajar sama para bodyguard kiriman keluarganya yang super protektif. Terus lagi di sekolah sampai ditonjok berkali-kali sama anggota sekte Stellar Fans Club..", jelas Kira mengenang kegagalan masa lalu yang memalukan martabatnya sebagai playboy.

Kembali ke panggung, setelah memperkenalkan anggota dari band, Luna pun memberi penjelasan mengenai apa itu Klub Musik. Dengan begitu, ia berharap bisa mendapatkan anggota baru tahun ini, terutama dari kelas satu. Dan di saat Luna tengah asyik memberi informasi, sang seteru abadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinn masuk juga ke aula.

"Cih, ramai banget.", komentar Shinn seraya mengamati sekitar. Lalu didapatinya Kira dan yang lain juga berada di ruangan indoor tersebut. Ia pun memilih bergabung dengan mereka. "Oh, Shinn.. Kesini juga ya.", tukas Kira menyadari siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lho, kamu nggak latihan sepak bola?", tanya Lacus penasaran.

"Masih latihan sih. Tapi males.. Jadinya cuma anggota-anggota lain yang kusuruh latihan.", katanya. Sungguh tindakan seorang kapten yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Seenaknya sendiri pergi ke sana kemari. Heh.. Tapi memang sudah wataknya Shinn sih..

"Kau ini.. Benar-benar memberi contoh buruk bagi anak buahmu. Mana semangatmu bermain bola?", sindir Kira kepada sesama kapten. Shinn hanya mendengus saja. "Aku 'kan bukan Captain Tsubasa..". Ia lalu meminta Kira agak geser sedikit agar ia bisa duduk juga. Namun percuma saja, kursinya sudah penuh. Jadinya ia terpaksa terus berdiri deh.

"Shinn, kenapa kakimu itu? Jalanmu seperti orang pincang..", Miriallia mendapati langkah Shinn yang agak tertatih-tatih tadi. Yang lain pun mencermati kaki Shinn dengan seksama. "Benar. Saat jalan tadi agak aneh lho..", ucap Lacus.

"Anu…sebenarnya tadi saat aku sedang bersantai di lapangan, tiba-tiba ada gorilla betina yang lepas dari kebun binatang. Dan dengan membabi buta menendang kakiku tanpa ampun.", jelas Shinn memberikan perumpaan yang terlalu ekstrem.

"Go..gorilla betina? Di sekolah kita.. gawat nih. Kita harus melaporkannya pada pihak keamanan!", seru Lacus panik dengan menoleh ke kiri kanan kalau-kalau makhluk buas itu ada di sekitarnya.

"Tenang, Lacus. Tidak usah dicari kok. Lagipula gorilla itu sekarang sedang manggung..", tukas Shinn menunjuk ke arah panggung. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Luna.

"Argh! Kejam sekali kau menyamakan Luna dengan binatang!", sahut Cagalli yang turut merasa tidak terima teman wanitanya itu dihina oleh si cowok bermata ruby.

"Hei, Shinn. Jangan suka membandingkan Luna sama hewan. Kau hanya akan membuat baboon kuning ini ikut-ikutan marah..", kata Kira mengacungkan jari ke muka Cagalli.

"WHAATT! Siapa yang kau panggil baboon kuning? Lagian ngapain kau malah mengejekku?", teriak Cagalli penuh amarah pada kembarannya tadi. Matanya melotot urat-urat nampak di wajahnya. Dan lagi-lagi kedua kakak beradik itu saling adu jambak dan menghancurkan wajah yang lain.

"Oi..oi.. Kenapa kalian malah ribut sendiri sih.. Konsentrasilah ke panggung.", pinta Athrun yang akhirnya bicara juga. Komik-komik bacaannya tadi sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Dan kini lebih memilih mendengarkan konser dulu.

Shinn pun tidak mau lagi ikut dalam omongan kecil yang bisa menyulut pertarungan konyol dan geje. Matanya lebih fokus melihat trio cewek yang tengah memberikan penjelasan tentang Klub Musik. Terutama pada sang gitaris dan juga vokalis, Luna. "Dia benar-benar beda kalau di atas panggung..", batin Shinn. Wajah gadis berambut magenta itu jadi lebih ramah dan cerah. Berbanding terbalik jika ketemu dengan Shinn. Maunya pasti sewot melulu. Ucapan-ucapan Luna pada penonton juga lebih sopan dan suara yang lembut. Tidaklah sama saat ngobrol dengan Shinn yang seringkali kasar dan mudah marah. Sorot matanya lebih bersahabat, jauh dari kesan menyebalkan yang sering ia temui. Luna yang dilihatnya kali ini benar-benar lebih…..

"ARGH! A..Apa yang kubayangkan sih? Itu pasti cuma aktingnya saja..", pikir Shinn kembali seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mencoba mencari berbagai alasan untuk memunculkan lagi sosok Luna yang sombong dan menyebalkan sesuai gambaran asli.

"Ya..ya.. benar. Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan banyak anggota. Makanya pasang muka sok manis begitu.. Cih, seandainya pengikut MOS tahu sifatnya yang lebih kejam dari iblis..", TING! Otak Shinn yang biasanya penuh sarang laba-laba kini tiba-tiba muncul lampu terang benderang. Ide cemerlang ia dapatkan nih. "Benar juga. Kenapa nggak kubuat kacau saja konsernya. He..he..", gumamnya memberi senyuman setan meski dengan wajah yang nggak banget..

Shinn tidak ingin membuang waktu, segera pergi keluar aula. "Lho.. Shinn, mau kemana?", tanya Mir yang paling senang bertanya urusan orang lain. "Ke kamar mandi sebentar..", balasnya melambai-lambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya. Yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Kira maupun yang lain. Bagus deh, dengan begini rencananya Shinn bisa berjalan lebih lancar. Hitung-hitung juga buat balas dendam pada Luna yang telah membuat kakinya nyut-nyutan tak karuan.

Di panggung, begitu merasa penjelasan mengenai Klub Musik sudah cukup banyak dan ditambah waktu dari panitia semakin menyempit, Luna pun memberi tanda pada Stellar serta Flay untuk menyiapkan diri. "Baiklah semuanya. Ini lagu kedua sekaligus terakhir hari ini. Jika penasaran dan ingin tahu tentang Klub Musik lebih jauh, datanglah ke markas klub di lantai dua. Kami akan menyambut kalian dengan tangan terbuka!".

"One! Two! Three!", dari belakang Stellar memberi ketukan untuk mulai masuk ke dalam lagu. Dan langsung disambut oleh melodi gitar Luna dan bass Flay. Temponya tidak secepat lagu sebelumnya. Lebih santai dan nyaman di telinga.

_There are times when your love is not returned_

_Even if you love someone to death_

_There are times when your dream doesn't come true_

_Even if you wish with all your heart_

_I am flying low, almost past the limit_

_But my destination still far away_

_What should I do now?_

Suara Luna yang jernih menyihir indera pendengaran para audiens. Ditambah lagi begitu seirama dan serasinya setiap alat musik yang mereka mainkan, memberikan backsong yang pas menemani tiap kata yang gadis berambut magenta itu lantunkan.

"Seperti biasa, suara Luna membuat hatiku tenang saja.", puji Kira yang terlihat menikmati dan menghayati lagu kedua ini. Sementara Cagalli dan Mir pun turut memainkan kakinya mengikuti irama. Lacus sendiri asyik mengikuti gaya Luna memainkan kunci-kunci gitar. Sekalian coba-coba belajar gitar tanpa gitar. Tak ketinggalan Athrun yang tadi duduk bak pertapa kini malah sudah ada di depan panggung. Ikut-ikutan menggila di sana bersama Sting, Dearka, dan anak-anak penuh polah lain. "Nah, Athrun bisa juga hidup tanpa komik selama 10 menit..", kata Cagalli mengamati cowok berambut biru itu meski hanya sekejap mata saja.

_Why, why, why do I keep reaching out my hands_

_Even though I want to give up?_

Saat reff, keramaian semakin pecah lagi. Apalagi dengan nada Luna yang meninggi dan sedikit melengking, tapi tidak mengurangi kehalusan suaranya. Band satu ini memang tahu benar memberikan performa terbaik saat manggung.

_I know that a single comet can't save me_

_But I still open my window anyway_

_Cathing a tailwind, I fly higher, to place beyond gravity_

_I can no longer go back_

"Mantaapp, Luna Band! Lanjutkan!", seru Dearka yang semakin menjadi-jadi menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Membuat Sting dan Athrun sedikit was-was karena tangan jahil Dearka bisa saja mendarat di muka mereka.

_Further__, further, beyond consciousness_

_I leave behind a long trail of blue light_

_My creaking body holds on to hope_

_Ah, I sing a song…_

PETT! Belum sempat lagu selesai, suara-suara histeris terdengar kembali. Tapi kali ini bukan karena aksi Luna Band di panggung. Suara Luna yang indah tadi pun tiba-tiba menghilang, atau setidaknya menjadi lebih sulit didengar terutama dari jauh. Gitar dan bass pun kehilangan genjrengan serunya. Hanya sedikit suara drum Stellar yang masih bisa didengar. Lebih parah lagi, kondisi di aula sekolah telah berubah menjadi gelap. Hitam pekat.

"Hah? Kenapa nih? Mati lampu ya?", keluh Dearka melihat kiri kanan yang menjadi samar-samar. Meraba-raba sekitar dan membuat tangannya tak sengaja mengutak-atik wajah Sting menjadi tambah buruk. "Hei! Ini kepala orang,tahu! Jangan asal cengkeram dong!", protes lelaki berambut hijau tersebut.

"KYAA!", jerit Lacus ketakutan di tempat gelap seperti itu. Tidak ingin jatuh dan diinjak-injak orang lain, Lacus pun mendekat rapat-rapat ke arah Cagalli dan memegang erat lengannya. "Cag, aku takut nih..", pekiknya gemetaran.

"Haha? Apa yang kau lakukan, Lacus? Aku disini, tau..", komentar Cagalli.. yang ternyata malah berdiri tegak di sebelah kanannya bersama Mir. "EEHH?", tentu saja itu membuat gadis berambut pink panjang tersebut kaget. Kalau si Cagalli di sana, berarti yang sedang ia pegang lengannya..

"KI..KIRA!", jeritnya lagi setengah tak percaya. Sejak kapan Kira bisa berada di sebelah kirinya? Padahal sepertinya tadi Cagalli yang berada di tempat itu. Buru-buru Lacus melepaskan cengkeramnnya yang melekat erat di tangan Kira. "Ma…maaf..", ujar Lacus sedikit malu-malu dengan wajah yang mulai memerah lagi. Beruntung saja keadaan di sana lumayan gelap, jadi orang lain tidak sampai mengetahuinya.

"Hahaha.. Tenang saja, Lacus. Tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu, OK? Aku sudah biasa menjadi tempat sandaran para gadis di saat mereka mengalami masalah..", jelas Kira sekalian menggombal. Tidak peduli listrik hidup maupun mati, keahliannya dalam menggoda cewek tidak akan pernah padam.

"SERANGAN MAUT!", tanpa peringatan apa pun Cagalli melakukan invasi besar-besaran ke mata Kira. CLEP! Damage 100% pun lagi-lagi harus diterima sang playboy. "AH! DAMN! Kenapa kau mencolok mataku lagi?", seru Kira pada Cagalli sembari meraba-raba mukanya berharap matanya tidak lepas dari sana.

"Hah! Jariku ini sudah akrab dengan matamu. Ia akan bereaksi otomatis mencolok penglihatanmu begitu ada gombalan gak jelasmu yang membahayakan itu.."…

Listrik masih belum saja hidup. Dan penampilan Luna Band terhenti sejenak. Dan Kira kembali harus meringis kesakitan lagi. Shinn pun kini telah berada di aula lagi. Bergabung bersama Lacus dan kawan-kawan. "Oi..Shinn. Tumben ke kamar mandi lama banget..", komentar Cagalli yang langsung mengajak ngobrol Shinn. Tidak memedulikan Kira yang sibuk menutupi wajahnya dan menahan rasa perih teramat sangat. Cowok berambut hitam pekat diam sejenak. Tidak menjawab dengan perkataan, namun hanya dengan tawa kecil penuh kepuasan. Tentunya membuat Cagalli, Lacus, dan Mir bertanya-tanya.

"Ngapain kau tertawa sendiri, Shinn?".

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya merasa senang saja.", balas Shinn setelah menghentikan tawanya. "Senang? Memangnya kau menang undian berhadiah?", tanya Cagalli. Shinn menggeleng," Bukan..bukan itu. Nah, kalian lihat cewek galak dan sombong di sana? Dia sepertinya tidak bisa apa-apa saat lampu padam..", tukas Shinn menuding ke arah Luna.

"Memang benar, sih. Tapi kalau listriknya mati gini, mau gimana lagi?". Kira yang merasa mendingan dan bisa melihat kini memalingkan wajah ke cowok yang baru datang. Perasaannya jadi gak enak.. Sepertinya Shinn telah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh..

"Shinn… Jangan-jangan.. kau yang mematikan listriknya?", tanya Kira yang membuat kaget Cagalli dan dua cewek di dekatnya. "Mana mungkin sih? Siapa orang gila yang berani melakukan itu?", celoteh Cagalli merasa tidak yakin jika si kapten sepak bola jadi pelakunya.

"Ya. Memang aku yang jadi mematikannya..", balas Shinn santai. Jujur. Jujur banget. Ia pun juga menunjukkan sebuah kunci. Jelas sekali itu merupakan kunci ruangan elektronik di sebelah aula, di mana sekeringnya berada. Dan jelas sekali setelah Shinn mematikan sekering itu, ia pun 'menyegel' pintu rapat-rapat dan membawa kunci bersamanya. Entah bagaimana bocah satu ini bisa mendapatkan kunci dan gemboknya. Jelas sekarang panitia pasti sibuk serta kesulitan mencari-cari kunci itu.

"A..APA? Kau sudah gila, ya? Kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, Shinn. Jika tahu, Luna pasti mencincangmu sampai sekecil bola bekel!", cela Kira merasa kaget sekaligus takjub dengan aksi Shinn yang berani berada di garis depan. Mengacaukan kegiatan Luna berarti sama saja menantang perang Zaraki Kenpachi sang kapten divisi 11 ..

"Tenang saja. Itu jika dia tahu. Hehe.. Dia tidak akan menyadarinya secepat itu. Sebelum itu, aku sudah pergi dari sini.", kata Shinn penuh percaya diri. Yakin bahwa Luna nggak bakal mengetahui biang kerok kekisruhan ini dalam waktu dekat.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku baru saja mengirimi Luna sms. Menceritakan semua kebodohan dan tingkah idiotmu..".

Bak disambar geledek, Shinn cuma bisa mengekspresikan diri dengan mulut menganga. Aksi Cagalli yang cepat membuat rencananya bisa tidak sempurna nih. Rencana Shinn ada dua. Satu, mengacaukan konser Luna. Dua, lekas menyelamatkan diri dan pergi sebelum dihajar Luna.

"K..Kau gila ya! Aku bisa mati nih! Ngapain sms Luna segala!", komplain Shinn pada Cagalli. Cih, sepertinya Shinn tadi terlalu banyak bicara sih. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu ngomong kalau dirinya-lah si tersangka. Ia sempat berpikir kenapa tadi tidak pergi saja dan menjauh dari aula. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Shinn mencoba pergi saja dari sana.

"Well. dimana gayamu yang sok keren dan santai tadi..", ejek Cagalli memberi tatapan jahil pada Shinn yang kini berlumuran keringat dingin.

"Oi..oi.. Mau kemana kau Shinn?", tampak Kira menghadang laju Shinn dan menahan tubuhnya.

"Kira? Kau ada di pihak mana sih..", ucap Shinn tidak menyangka si Kira bakalan bersekutu juga dengan Cagalli. Padahal, ia mengira Kira itu teman seperjahilannya. Shinn berusaha memberontak, tapi apa dikata, kakinya yang masih tertatih-tatih tadi membuat usahanya sia-sia belaka.

"Shut up, Shinn. Bukannya aku nggak suka aksimu. Tapi kadang kau terlalu jahil sama Luna. Jika aku membiarkanmu kabur sekarang, sudah jelas Cagalli dan Luna pun bakalan membantaiku..", jelas Kira yang ternyata mencari aman sendiri dengan mengorbankan Shinn.

"…..", Shinn sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Rencana balas dendamnya yang beberapa menit lalu seharusnya mulus kini malah jadi kacau balau. Dan lebih parah lagi, Luna bisa-bisa mengamuk sekarang dan Cagalli juga ikut-ikutan cari kesempatan mengeroyok Shinn.

"Luna-chan, bagaimana ini?", di panggung, Stellar tampak agak kebingungan dengan suasana saat ini. Jika seperti ini, tidak ada alat musik yang bisa digunakan, kecuali drum saja yang pastinya nggak banget. Belum sempat menjawab, Luna keburu merasakan getaran dari saku. Ternyata ada pesan masuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cagalli lagi. "Cagalli? Ada apa dia sms sekarang?", pikirnya sembari membuka pesan..

_Tebak! Ternyata si idiot Shinn yang mematikan sekeringnya!__ Dia benar-benar serius mau mengacaukan konser kalian. Well, setidaknya sekarang ia berhasil kami tahan. Ayo hajar sama-sama..! -_-_

GLEK! Luna benar-benar geram sekarang. Ulah Shinn-lah yang membuat rencananya tampil sempurna jadi berantakan. Tangannya sampai-sampai tidak bisa berhenti bergetar karena saking sebalnya. "Si sialan itu! Apa dia belum pernah dipanggang hidup-hidup?", batin Luna. Gadis berambut magenta memainkan bola mata, melihat agak jauh, dan akhirnya ditemukannya beberapa sosok yang ia kenal. Walau agak gelap, tapi ia bisa tahu dari polah dan gaya mereka, dan yang jelas Shinn juga berada di sana. "Ekk.. Aku merasakan hawa pembunuh yang luar biasa..", ujar Shinn mulai merasa tidak enak. Dan benar saja, dari atas panggung ia bisa melihat Luna yang tengah memberinya deathglare pamungkas.

Luna ingin sekali melompat dari panggung dan mendaratkan kakinya di muka Shinn. Namun, ia sadar tidak mungkin bertingkah sembrono dan kesetanan begitu saja. Setidaknya sampai acara ini selesai. "Tenang Luna. Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan memberikan citra buruk kepada anak kelas satu ini..", batinnya menenangkan diri sendiri. Tentu saja ia tidak mau kehilangan calon-calon anggota baru Klub Musik. Ia harus bersabar dan menahan diri untuk mematahkan hidung Shinn beberapa saat saja. Tapi di saat listrik padam seperti ini, apa yang bisa band miliknya lakukan?

"Oh! Benar juga..", CLING! Luna mendapatkan ide segar. Ide yang seharusnya sudah dipikirkannya dari tadi. "Flay, tolong ambilkan itu", pintanya pada sang bassis dengan menunjuk ke sebuah benda di pojok belakang panggung. Yang ternyata adalah sebuah gitar.. gitar akustik.

"Hah? Ka..kau mau main akustikan?", tanya Flay setengah berbisik pada Luna.

"Tentu saja. Jangan membuat penonton menunggu lagi. Berikan apa yang kita bisa..". Flay mengangguk. Benar juga kata leader-nya. Daripada geje nggak melakukan apa pun, lebih baik membiarkan Luna genjrengan saja. "Nih..", seru Flay memberikan gitar akustik yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Tapi, Luna-chan. 'Kan nggak ada microphone? Apa nanti suaramu kedengeran semua orang?", imbuh Stellar yang sedikit khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa nyanyi lebih keras kok.", balas Luna penuh optimisme.

"Okelah. Kalau gitu kami serahkan sisanya padamu. Aku dan Stellar nonton aja deh..", timpal Flay kemudian pergi ke pojok panggung bersama Stellar. Luna mengangguk. "Masa depan Klub Musik ada di tanganku!", pikirnya berapi-api bagai sedang perang melawan penjajah.

Luna mengawali permainan gitarnya secara perlahan. Namun, secara perlahan tapi pasti juga, ia berhasil mengambil kembali perhatian para penonton di sana yang mulai ribut sendiri. "Ah! Dengar..dengar.. sepertinya Luna memainkan lagu versi akustik..", seru Dearka dan Sting yang memang paling semangat dalam kegiatan non-akademik macam ini.

"Lihat dan dengar itu. Sepertinya Luna menyanyi lagi!", dari belakang Cagalli pun juga mulai mendengar kembali suara Luna. Sayup-sayup pada awalnya, tapi semakin lama suasana di sana menjadi lebih tenang, dan suara Luna pun terdengar jelas. Semua tampak menikmati, meski hanya dengan penerangan dari pintu utama yang sedikit dibuka untuk membiarkan cahaya masuk..

_I have forgotten little box hidden under my bed_

_A sliver box filled with special treasures_

_Since then, always.._

_Why, why, why do I keep reaching out my hands_

_Even though I want to give up?_

_Unable to contain my deep secret_

_Ah, I sing a song_

_Further, further, beyond consciousness_

_I leave behind a long trail of blue light_

_I dream inside a dream_

_Save me, me_

_Give me, me freedom_

_Give me, me a miracle_

Begitu Luna memberikan genjrengan terakhir, tepuk tangan meriah spontan diberikan oleh orang-orang. Keramaian yang sempat terhenti oleh suara Luna yang menyihir kini muncul kembali. OK!OK! Good job, Luna Band!", salut Sting dengan aksi menawan mereka, terutama Luna yang bermain solo tadi.

"Wah, seperti cerita di komik-komik saja..", komentar Athrun.

"Aplaus-nya heboh banget!", kata Mir yang kini jadi sibuk mendokementasikan suasana di aula dengan camdig yang selalu dibawanya pergi. Tak heran sering muncul blitz-blitz tak terduga dari kamera Mir.

"Nah, Shinn. Sepertinya rencana idiotmu malah membuat Luna tambah populer..", Cagalli terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan di depan wajah Shinn, yang sekarang malah melongo tidak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"Ke…kenapa malah begini!", timpal Shinn lesu. Rencanya menjatuhkan Luna malah membuat gadis itu terbang semakin tinggi saja. "Menyebalkan! Curang nih! Padahal setiap rencanya sadisnya padaku selalu sukses..", ratap Shinn mengingat-ngingat kembali beribu-ribu keapesan kreasi Luna untuknya. Sepertinya dewi fortuna belum mau bernaung di atas Shinn.

"Lho, Shinn. Bukannya tadi kau juga menikmati lagunya juga?", celoteh Cagalli lagi. Langsung saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Shinn. "Bah! Mana mungkin aku menikmati lagu gadis sombong itu?".

"Tapi, tadi kuperhatikan.. kau melihat ke arah Luna terus. Bahkan sampai nggak berkedip loh..", celoteh Cagalli diamini sama Kira, Lacus, dan Mir.

"Ma..mana mungkin? Jangan mengada-ada!".

"Ah..ah.. Dasar nih cowok. Ternyata malu ngakuin hal kayak gitu ya..Hahaha..", goda Cagalli lagi. Yang lain pun jadi tak tahan pengen tertawa juga.

"Cih, orang-orang idiot..", gumam Shinn kesal digoda seperti itu terus. Dan beruntung, di saat Kira lengah karena tertawa, ia berhasil melepaskan diri daan kabur tunggang langgang meski agak terpincang-pincang.

"ARRGHH! Dia kabur! Shinn kabur! Kira! Apa yang kau lakukan!", teriak Cagalli menyaksikan santapannya itu sudah pergi melewati pintu utama. Belum sempat Kira membela diri, gadis pirang itu sudah buruan menyerang Kira. Dan tebak.. mencolok matanya! Lagi dan lagi.. Kira terluka..

"DAMN! Aduh..Aduh…Mataku lagi.. Mataku lagi..", lirih Kira berlari tak tentu arah saking perihnya. Ia bahkan yakin matanya sekarang bisa memiliki sharinggan karena saking merahnya. "Sepertinya aku bakalan jadi Kira Uchiha..", keluhnya…

Sore telah menjelang, dan Shinn memulai perjalanan pulangnya. Kali ini sendirian. Tentu saja ia menghindar dari Luna setelah apa yang ia lakukan hari ini. "Harus cepat pulang nih. Keburu ditangkap Luna..", ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Dan setelah merasa jaraknya dengan sekolah lumayan jauh, Shinn melambatkan langkahnya dan sedikit lega.

"Bagus deh. Kalau sekarang sih nggak bakalan ketangkap. Apalagi Luna 'kan pasti sibuk beres-beres…".

"Hai, Shinn Asuka…".

Eh? Ada suara yang memanggil. Suara cewek yang dikenal Shinn. Suara Luna! Cowok bermata ruby itu pun menoleh ke belakang. Dan…kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. "A..Aneh.. Sepertinya ada suara wanita buas itu..", pikirnya. Ia pun yakin itu hanya halusinasi saja. Membuatnya jadi sedikit bernapas lega. Setidaknya hidupnya bisa aman hari ini. Dan ketika kembali melihat ke depan..

"Hai, Shinn Asuka…". ARGH! Luna! Dilihatnya sosok Luna! Beneran, kali ini bukan mimpi atau halusinasi. Luna ternyata sudah nongol di depannya! Bagaimana ia bisa berada secepat itu di depannya. Jangan-jangan Luna mengambil jalan pintas untuk mencegat Shinn. Wah, sepertinya Shinn kecolongan nih..

"Ha..Hai, juga..Luna..", balas Shinn agak kikuk. Namun Luna belum balik membalas lagi. Dan ada yang aneh pada wajah gadis itu. Mukanya tidak sejutek biasanya. Baru saja disadari oleh Shinn..

Luna… tersenyum..

Luna tersenyum…

Luna tersenyum, berarti…

"ARGH! Ia mau membunuhku!", batin Shinn tak karuan. Keadaan benar-benar super duper gawat bagi cowok bermata ruby itu. Senyuman Luna ini merupakan senyum pencabut nyawa. Diperhatikan lebih seksama lagi, sepertinya Luna pun juga membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya..

"ARGH! DIA MEMBAWA GOLOK! Dia beneran mau membunuhku!".

"Nah, Shinn. Pingin tahu nggak kenapa aku bawa golok?", tanya Luna masih dengan wajah tersenyumnya dan perlahan demi perlahan mendekati Shinn.

"Ng.. membunuhku..?", balas Shinn bingung dan bercucuran keringat.

"Salah..", balas Luna singkat sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mendengarnya Shinn jadi merasa agak tenang, walau percaya tak percaya. "Syukurlah deh.. Kukira kau mau membunuhku..", timpal Shinn.

"Golok ini bukan untuk membunuhmu. Tapi… MENGULITIMU!".

GLEK! Shinn menelan ludah. Ternyata benar! Dari awal Luna pasti marah dan sebal gara-gara insiden mati listrik saat nge-band. Dewi fortuna sepertinya malah memayungi Luna di saat-saat kejam seperti ini, bukan Shinn.

Tidak mau kulitnya hilang. Shinn langsung saja mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Luna. Tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang cenat-cenut. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting selain mengkhawatirkan lututnya..

"HEYY! KE SINI KAU, SHINN! KURANG AJAR SEKALI KAU MENGGANGGU KONSER KLUB MUSIK!", teriak Luna mengejar Shinn seraya melenyapkan senyumnya tadi dan kini telah berganti dengan muka iblis.

"Oi..Oi.. Bu..bukannya tadi malah sukses.. I..iya 'kan?", teriak Shinn mencoba mencari selamat.

"DIAM KAU! KEMBALI KE SINI, SHINN!".

"Ogah ah! Kembali kau ke alam bawah, jiwa yang terkutuk!".

Luna dan Shinn pun malah jadi melakukan aksi kejar mengejar hingga sampai satu kota dikelilingi berkali-kali. Yang satu ingin selamat, yang satunya ingin menyiksa. Dan dari hal ini, Shinn bisa mendapatkan satu pelajaran berharga. Sebuah kata mutiara bermakna..

_Jangan pernah mengacau __Luna yang sedang menyanyi jika tidak ingin dikuliti sampai hidup-hidup.._

* * *

><p>Nah...nah.. chapter 3 selesai.. Btw, untuk songnya tadi, lagu pertama dari Stereopony - Smilife (seperti kata Athrun). Lagunya powerfull banget, apalagi drum-nya. Gila keren abiss. Ditambah lagu vokalnya Aimi yang aduhai.. Lalu lagu kedua itu miliknya Maaya Sakamoto - Eternal Return, tapi versi translate Inggris. Aneh, nyari-nyari yang lirik Jepangnya malah gak nemu..(* ato author yang gak pinter cari di Google ya?*).<p>

Siipp! Semoga bisa membuat para pembaca terhibur ya.. Tunggu lanjutannya.. Please R&R.. Arigatou.._  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4 Pagi yang Biasa

Akhirnya.. setelah hampir setahun kutinggal pergi, fic ini bisa lanjut lagi.. Hiks..Hiks.. Dasar author ini tidak berguna.. Hehehehe... Ya begitulah.. kesibukan yang terjadi selama setahun ini membuat author harus melupakan sejenak dunia fanfic. Sekarang, setelah hari kelulusan sekolah tiba, barulah ingat tentang fic ini... Bener-bener jahat... -_-

Yup.. Pokoknya lanjut aja deh.. Dan selamat kepada diriku sendiri yang telah lulus dari masa sekolah.. Sungguh tahun-tahun yang menyenangkan.. Haihaihai...

Pagi yang indah untuk mengawali kehidupan sekolah. Ah.. Mentari yang menyapa dengan penuh burung-burung kecil yang penuh melodi. Semilir angin pagi yang membelai lembut kulit. Juga langit cerah dengan awan pagi nan indah yang membuat perjalanan ke sekolah terasa menyenangkan..

Tapi semua itu tidak menyenangkan bagi Cagalli. Yee.. mau gimana lagi? Gadis pirang itu terpogoh-pogoh berlari sembari sesekali melihat jam di handphone-nya..

"Sial! Aku bisa terlambat nih!", ketusnya. Ia merasa kesal juga kenapa Kira tidak mau membangunkannya juga. Benar-benar saudara kembar yang menyebalkan...

"Kalo ketemu, awas kau, kembar kampret!", hardik Cagalli yang sudah membayangkan bakalan mengelus-elus wajah Kira dengan panci panas. Cagalli mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin cepat cepat dan cepat. Ia kerahkan segala tenaganya agar bisa berlari bagai Eyeshield 21. Tidak perlu waktu lama, ia telah bisa melihat gerbang sekolah.

Namun ada sosok yang paling dibencinya pada saat seperti ini.. pak penjaga gerbang..

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan tutup dulu gerbangnya!", teriak Cagalli sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Dan usahanya itu pun di dengar oleh penjaga gerbang, tapi setelah gerbangnya tertutup.. Hehe..

"Maaf, Nak. Sekali telat tetap telat..", ucap penjaga gerbang sok berwibawa dengan mengelus-elus kumisnya sendiri. Melihatnya saja membuat Cagalli kesal. Sudah bangun kesiangan, kecapekan lari-lari, dan pada akhirnya terlambat masuk sekolah. Benar-benar pagi yang buruk untuk mengawali hari ini.

"Ayolah, Pak. Biarkan aku masuk. Hari ini ada ulangan MTK nih!", melas Cagalli menggucang-guncangkan gerbang sekolah. Sementara itu penjaga gerbang pun sama sekali tidak bergeming. Walau Cagalli telah bergaya layaknya pengemis yang belum makan tiga hari tiga malam, tetap saja usahanya itu nol besar.

"Maaf, yang terlambat dilarang mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini. Pulang sana"

Cagalli pun sudah bisa membayangkan kena damprat Talia-sensei dan mendapatkan skorsing keesokan harinya.

Aduh-aduh, ia tidak ingin berakhir dimarahi oleh gurunya yang galak itu! Ia pun jadi penasaran bagaimana Luna dulu bisa lolos dari dan masuk ke kelas. Apakah ada jalan lain? Cagalli celingak-celinguk kiri kanan, kemudian pura-pura berjalan gontai menjauh dari gerbang dan penjaga yang tanpa kompromi itu. Sebenarnya, cewek berambut pirang ini sibuk melihat sekeliling sekolah mencari celah yang bisa ia pakai menerobos masuk. Ditatapinya tembok yang begitu tinggi menjulang. Ah, meski hebat olahraga, tidak mungkin cewek sepertinya bisa menaiki tembok tersebut..

"Oh, benar juga!", tiba-tiba Cagalli mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Kenapa ia tidak lewat saja dari belakang sekolah? Di sana memang terdapat sebuah pintu kecil yang bisa ia lewati. Ya.. meskipun jika nantinya pintu itu telah terkunci, ia bisa memanjat dinding gerbang di belakang sekolah yang memang tak terlalu tinggi. Selain itu, ada pohon besar yang bisa ia jadikan tempat pegangan untuk menaiki dinding. Hihihi..

"Ide cemerlang nih!", gumamnya bangga atas otaknya yang bisa berpikir hingga sejauh ini. Maklum lah, Cagalli selama ini belum pernah telat, jadi pengalaman pertama ini sangat menegangkan. Ia pun juga heran, bagaimana Shinn atau Luna yang beberapa kali terlambat bisa melenggang bebas masuk kelas.

"Jangan-jangan para tukang telat suka lewat sini..", ucap Cagalli yang telah sampai di depan pintu belakang sekolah.

Dibukanya pintu... Krek! Krek! Satu dua usahanya sudah dicobanya. Oopss.. Pintunya terkunci..

Yah, terpaksa deh Cagalli mau gak mau harus memanjat dinding. Dipegangnya ranting pohon dengan hati-hati. Membuatnya bisa bergantungan di pohon yang memang memiliki posisi sangat ideal untuk dijadikan pegangan. Salah satu kakinya pun kini telah mantap berada di sebuah lubang di tembok yang bisa dijadikan sandaran.

"Ini seperti panjat tebing saja..".

Meski tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit bagi Cagalli untuk bisa sampai di atas dinding. Dan ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Sekarang yang tinggal ia lakukan adalah turun.

Turun..

Turun..

"Ah! Bagaimana aku turun dari sini?", pekiknya penuh kepanikan. Kalau dilihat dari atas, tanah tampak lumayan jauh juga. Apalagi di sisi dalam sekolah tidak ada pohon atau apapun sebagai pegangan. Gadis panik ini Cuma mampu menahan tangannya yang jadi gemetar dan sulit bergerak itu.

"Aduh bagaimana nih? Kayaknya kalau jatuh dari sini sakit nih? Mana di bawah itu konblok semua lagi.."

Di kelas, pelajaran telah berlangsung hampit tiga puluh menit. Seperti biasan, Talia-sensei mengeluarkan aura mencekam, cukup untuk membuat dedengkot-dedengkot kelas 3-B mengerjakan ulangan dengan serius.

Di pojok depan, Luna memandangi buku tulisnya dengan seabrek pikiran di otaknya. Rumus-rumus yang disusunnya sama sekali belum bisa memecahkan soal satu pun! Aduh, ini gurunya yang kelewat kejam atau Luna yang kurang pintar ya..

Di sebelahnya, Lacus tampak begitu tenang dengan raut serius. Seluruh perhatiannya dipusatkan pada soal-soal pemberian guru paling ditakuti itu. Ya, lumayan lah, setengah dari soal sudah bisa ia kerjakan. Setengah lagi, masih ngambang..

Flay pun tidak kalah sewot. Seperti Luna, dia sama sekali tidak paham sedang mengerjakan apa. Sesekali ia hanya cemberut dan memalingkan wajah ke arah Kira, untuk menyegarkan jiwa. Hehehe.. Melihat Kira yang begitu lancar memainkan bolpoinnya di atas kertas.

"Aww.. Kira sudah keren, pinter lagi..", gumam Flay.

Seperti yang dilihat oleh Flay, Kira memang menggoreskan tinta di buku dengan lancar. Tapi dia tidak mengerjakan ulangan.. Yang playboy ini lakukan adalah... membuat grafity bertuliskan 'Kira si Keren' dengan segenap hatinya! Ia sama sekali nggak mau memikirkan soal-soal di depannya. Mau dipikirkan bagaimana pun, otaknya gak bakalan muat menampungnya..

Athrun pun tidak kalah edan. Memang sih ia sudah bisa mengerjakan lebih dari setengahnya. Eh, bukannya menyelesaikan ujian, bocah ini malah diam-diam membaca manga yang ia sembunyikan di dalam laci. Ckckck...

"Sensei, udah selesai nih..".

Sebuah suara yang memecah keheningan mengagetkan semua penduduk kelas. Mereka pun lekas menengok ke arah sumber suara.

Gila.. Baru setengah jam ujian dimulai, sudah bisa menyelesaikannya..

"Segera kumpulkan di depan dan keluar dari kelas... Shinn.", tukas Talia-sensei.

Shinn, menjadi murid pertama yang pergi dari neraka dunia itu. Masih dengan menguap dan sesekali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal, cowok ini pun melangkah ke meja guru dan menyerahkan hasil kerjanya.

"Heh, lagi-lagi Shinn jadi yang pertama selesai.", kata Mirilia.

Yoi, meski wajahnya sama sekali gak support, tapi kalau lagi serius, kejeniusan Shinn pun bisa muncul dan mampu menyelesaikan berbagai pelajaran sekolah dengan secepat kilat. Bahkan lebih cepat dari Miriallia atau pun Yzak yang notabene sering dapat rangking atas.

Sementara itu, Luna pun memandangi Shinn dengan raut tidak percaya. Ya, walaupun hal ini sudah sering terjadi, tapi Luna tetap saja gak habis pikir Shinn yang suka bolos dan paling males di kelas itu bisa selesai mengerjakan ujian paling cepat. Dan ia selalu saja mendapatkan nilai yang diatas rata-rata.

Shinn merasakan hawa-hawa gak enak dari meja Luna. Bisa dilihatnya gadis berambut magenta itu tengah berjuang mati-matian memompa pikirannya untuk bekerja semaksimal mungkin. Hehehe.. Melihat Luna yang lagi tersiksa seperti ini memang merupakan kesenangannya. Ia lekas memberikan mimik wajah dengan senyuman sinis kepada Luna. Sebuah senyuman yang seolah berkata "Hahaha.. Dasar cewek otak udang!"

Sebuah senyuman yang cukup untuk membuat Luna menjadi panas. Sayang sekali, Luna tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia memilih berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan fokus dengan ujian. Sedangkan untuk masalah menghajar Shinn, bisa dipikirkan nanti saja..

Shinn pun lekas pergi keluar. Tujuan pertamanya ialah ruang UKS. Mumpung ada waktu, ia mau tidur-tiduran dulu deh...Beruntung sekali, ia kenal baik dengan si bocah UKS, Nicol. Anak kelas dua ini memang sering sekali nongol di UKS dan memeriksa siswa-siswa yang mengalami masalah dengan kesehatan. Tapi kalau Shinn sih, tidak perlu diberitahu pun Nicol sudah tahu kalau tuh anak cuma ingin tidur-tiduran doank..

"Oi.. Nicol, UKS kosong kan? Aku mau istirahat dulu..".

"Hahaha.. Kebiasaan malasmu masih belum hilang ya? Tumben pagi-pagi sudah keluar dari kelas.."

"Huh.. Tadi ada ujian dari Talia-sensei. Aku cepet-cepet selesai biar bisa tiduran di sini..".

Nicol hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan Shinn. Diam-diam pun Nicol memuji keenceran otak Shinn. kalau saja Shinn tidak terjangkit virus malas yang akut, tentu mudah baginya bisa berprestasi hingga tingkat nasional. Hihihi.. Shinn lekas merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang UKS yang panjang dan empuk. Wangi ruangan benar-benar menanjakan cowok bermata ruby itu.

"Ah..Sungguh menyenangkan..", gumam Shinn. Tiada yang lebih nikmat selain bersantai di jam pelajaran. Shinn menutup matanya... Suasana hening seperti ini yang ia idamkan. Suasana hening..

Krek! Krek!

Shinn membuka matanya, ia mendengar ada suara aneh yang mengacau momen istimewanya. Pertama-tama sih Shinn cuek aja. Tapi suara-suara misterius itu terus saja bergema dan mengganggu. Akhirnya, pemuda tersebut pun terpaksa bangun dari tempat tidur. Penasaran siapa sumber suara gak jelas tadi. Apalagi di UKS hanya ada Nicol yang sibuk membaca buku. Pastilah bukan dia.

Kemudian Shinn menengok ke balik jendela..

"Hah? Cagalli?", ujar Shinn melongo melihat Cagalli sedang tampak konyol di atas pagar sekolah. Posisi UKS berada agak di bagian belakang sekolah dan dekat dengan pintu belakang.

Shinn buru-buru membuka jendela. "Oi, Cags! Sedang apa kau?", tanya Shinn mengucel-ucek mata setengah gak percaya.

Cagalli segera menoleh ke arah suara yang dikenalnya. Dirinya seperti mendapatkan oasis di tengah gurun pasir.

"Shinn! Syukurlah ada orang di sana. TOlong aku! Aku gak bisa turun nih!"

Shinn menghela napas sejenak. Aneh-aneh saja polah yang dilakukan kembaran Kira itu. Sok-sok bisa manjat dinding belakang sekolah, tapi gak bisa turun.

"Oi.. bukannya lebih baik pulang saja? Kau ini terlambat kan?", tanya Shinn dengan keluar melompati jendela.

"Ogah! Kan ada ulangan Talia-sensei! Aku gak mau ikut ulangan susulan!".

"Memangnya kalau kau ikut sekarang bisa mengerjakan soalnya dengan benar?".

"Hah? Jangan menghinaku ya.. Semalaman suntuk aku belajar loh.."

"Gara-gara belajar semalaman, kau jadi telat kan, Cags?"

"Diamlah, Kau ini niat nolongin gak sih?", bentak Cagalli jengkel.

"Hah.. Baik-baik..", balas Shinn setengah malas.

Keduanya diam sejenak. Masih berada di tempat mereka masing-masing..

"Shinn! Cepat bantu aku!", bentak Cagalli yang kesal karena Shinn gak bergerak barang secenti pun naik menolongnya.

"Kau ini idiot atau apa toh? Seharusnya kau itu yang melompat turun! Biar aku jaga!

"Apa?", teriak Cagalli. Sudah tentu gadis tersebut ogah-ogahan untuk loncat. Dia tentunya lebih memilih Shinn datang ke atas dan membantunya turun. Bukan malah menyuruh seorang gadis untuk meloncat. Haha.. Dasar Shinn cowok yang gak berperasaan...

"Mau gak? Kalau gak mau ya udah. Aku pergi..", balas Shinn membalikkan badannya.

Cagalli berpikir sejenak. Yah, mau gak mau ia harus menurut deh sama si pemalas itu.

"Ba..Baiklah!".

"Huh, akhirnya selesai juga..", batin Luna dengan melangkahkan tubuhnya keluar kelas. Dia sama sekali gak punya ide apapun untuk mengerjakan ujian hari ini. Daripada pusing-pusing di dalam, lebih baik menjawab sebisanya saja dan lekas keluar mencari udara segar. Memang sih, ujian seperti ini paling dibenci sama gadis berambut magenta ini.

"Sudah selesai juga ya?", sesosok pria menyambut Luna di luar ruangan. Luna pun menoleh ke arah cowok tadi,"Ah.. AKu sama sekali gak bisa mikir nih, Kira. Soalnya sulit sih".

Mendengar itu , Kira terkekeh kecil. Memang benar sih, Kira sendiri juga merasaka penderitaan yang juga dialami sebagian besar murid 3-B.

"Begitulah sensei kita. Ujian yang mengerikan.", imbuh Kira.

"Aku mau menyegarkan pikiran dulu ah..", cetus Luna.

"Kemana?"

"Di taman sekolah, pasti sepi dan masih segar kan kalau pagi-pagi begini..", jelas Luna,"mau ikut?".

"Baiklah. lagipula gak ada yang bisa kita lakukan di sini..", tandas Kira mengikuti langkah Luna yang berjalan di depannya.

Sampai hampir satu jam, baru ada segelintir murid yang berhasil menyelesaikan ujian berat dari Talia-sensei. Setelah Shinn, Kira, dan Luna, menyusul pula Miriallia meninggalkan kelas yang bagai medan perang itu dengan keringat membasahi dahinya. Senyumnya mengembang. Setidaknya gadis ini yakin nilainya bisa di atas rata-rata, sehinnga gak perlu mengikuti remidi.

Daripada geje-geje di sekitar ruangan kelas, Miriallia lebih memilih pergi sejenak ke ruangan klub jurnalistik yang ia ikuti. Disusul pula oleh Dearka yang senantiasa menjadi ekor sejati dari Mir.

"Ada beberapa bahan buat majalah sekolah yang belum selesai.".

"Tenang saja, nona. Aku pasti membantu", timpal Dearka menepuk dadanya sendiri. Setiap ada permintaan dari Mir, Dearka sih gak pernah menolak. Hehehe...

Athrun pun juga gak ketinggalan masuk dalam jajaran orang-orang yang pertama selesai. Dipikirannnya masih penasaran dengan beberapa manga yang ia baca online di internet semalam. Saking sibuknya ber-manga ria hingga hampir jam dua pagi, Athrun jadi kelupaan belajar deh. Tapi, untunglah, dia bisa mengerjakan sebagian besar soal dengan instingnya yang tajam.

Ahaha.. Entah bagaimana insting bisa berguna dalam hal pelajaran. Hanya Athrun yang tahu.. hmmm..

"Ah, saatnya membaca manga dulu ah..", ujarnya pada diri sendiri penuh semangat. Ia ingat ada beberapa bacaan yang disembunyikan di ruangan klub buku. Ah, momen yang tepat. Sembari menunggu bel pelajaran istirahat berdering sekitar satu jam lagi, manga adalah sahabat sejati untuk menemani.

Namun, baru melangkahkan kaki beberapa kali, ia buru-buru dicegat oleh seseorang. Seorang gadis yang paling dihindarinya jika ingin menikmati manga..

"Athrun! Mau kemana kau?".

Athrun memalingkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya sebuah tangan halus yang telah menahan baju belakang Athrun dengan gemasnya.

"Haduh, Lacus. The wrong women in the wrong place..", batin Athrun. Berantakan deh, rencana Athrun untuk memuaskan dunianya dengan manga sendiri.

"Pasti mau baca manga kan?".

"A..Emm.. Begitulah..", jawab Athrun berusaha menghindari tatapan Lacus.

"Mo! Dasar kau ini.. Bisa tidak menahan diri sebentar saja. Kau ini kan sudah besar, jangan kekanak-kanakan dan keseringan membaca manga", tegur Lacus lagaknya seperti ibu Athrun.

"Kau ini kasar sekali seperti ibuku..", komentar Athrun memasang wajah half-ass.

"Justru ini karena aku peduli padamu, baka!", balas Lacus dengan nyaring. Gadis berambut pink panjang yang kalem ini memang sering kehilangan sifat pemalunya tiap kali melihat Athrun 'berduaan' dengan manga. Hal itulah yang sering membuat Lacus sewot.

"Kalau kau peduli padaku, ijinkanlah aku membaca manga. Kumohon...", pinta Athrun mengeluarkan jurus mata berbinar-binar.

"Pokoknya gak bisa!".

"Tapi baca manga kan tidak menyebabkan impotensi ataupun keguguran janin..", balas Athrun yang mulai ngelantur kesana kemari.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, pokoknya coba jangan membaca manga sehari saja. Ubahlah kebiasaanmu itu!".

"Membaca kan merupakan kebiasaan yang bagus", elak Athrun lagi.

"Mo! Selalu saja mengelak. Sebagai ketua klub buku, berilah contoh yang baik kepada anggota-anggota kita. Misalnya ajak membahas tentang buku sastra atau budaya.", usul Lacus dengan wajah mulai nampak jengah meladeni si kutu manga ini.

"Manga kan juga termasuk sastra..", celoteh Athrun enteng yang lansung disambar omelan Lacus yang memekakkan telinganya.

"Jangan membantah lagi, ganti bacaan yang lebih bermutu! Jika tidak akan kuberitahu pada pembina klub kita".

Athrun mendesah panjang. Susah sekali kalau berurusan dengan Lacus...

Lacus mendesah panjang. Susah sekali kalau berurusan dengan Athrun..

"Jangan suka mengatu-atur dong..", pinta Athrun lagi yang ternyata belum menyerah juga.

"Kan sudah kubilang ini semua karena aku peduli..".

"Jika memang begitu, cobalah peduli juga pada Kira. Nasihati orang itu agar berhenti jadi playboy..", tukas Athrun.

Kontan mendengar nama Kira, Lacus jadi tersentak dan wajahnya memerah bagai tomat.

"A..Ja..jangan sangkut pautkan Kira. Jangan mengganti topik pembicaraan", ucap Lacus sedikit gelagapan.

"Oh, hai Kira! Sedang apa kau di sini?", ujar Athrun dengan tiba-tiba sembari melambaikan tangan. Matanya lurus memandang ke arah belakang Lacus.

Lacus pun sontak merasa terkejut, ia tak menyangka bila Kira berdiri di belakangnya. Tentu akan terasa tidak sopan seandainya Lacus tidak turut menyapa Kira seperti yang Athrun perbuat. Dengan seketika pula, Lacus membalikkan badannya dan dengan segenap keberanian yang dikumpulkannya berusah menyapa..

"Ah.. Ha..Hai Kira...",

Perkataan Lacus terhenti. Begitu membalik, sepanjang mata memandang ia tidak melihat sosok Kira di lorong tersebut. Celingak-celinguk kiri kanan pun gak ketemu…

Baru ia sadar, dirinya dikibuli Athrun!

Langsung Lacus bak kebakaran jenggot. Bergegas ia berpaling menghadap Athrun lagi dan bersiap mencak-mencak. "Athrun! tidak ada..", mata Lacus kembali terpana. Tadi setelah dirinya dengan lugunya dibodohi Athrun. Kembali kali ini ia dipermainkan ketua klubnya tersebut. Athrun telah berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkannya!

"Dasar Athrun!", dengan kekesalan memuncak, Lacus pun mengambil langkah seribu mengejar Athrun yang untung sempat dilihatnya sebelum mengambil belokan ke kanan dari lorong tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Athrun berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menghapus jejak dari kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry terjadi..

Di taman, Luna terlihat begitu asyik memainkan bunga-bunga matahari yang mekar sempurna menghiasi tempat tersebut. Sedangkan Kira hanya duduk-duduk di bawah pohon rindang seraya memandangi tingkah Luna.

"Oi.. Jangan sampai merusak bunga lho. Nanti bisa kena skorsing..", peringat Kira.

"Tenang saja.. Tidak usah khawatir..", jawab Luna tanpa memalingkan muka ke arah Kira.

Sepoi angin yang lumayan menenangkan di tempat itu memang menjadikan taman sebagai tujuan favorit untuk menghilangkan penat. Ditambah dengan pesona bunga-bunga yang memanjakan mata, sungguh perpaduan nan indah. Terkadang, jika beruntung burung-burung kecil pun turut meramaikan suasana di sana. Hingga akhirnya, terdengar suara yang menarik perhatian Luna,

"Meow..Meow..".

Luna menajamkan telinga. Matanya bergerak liar mencari hewan itu, kucing dengan suara manis.

"Luna? Ada apa?", tanya Kira heran menyaksikan Luna bergerak agak ke dalam kumpulan bunga-bunga.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya? Ada kucing di sekitar sini..", balasnya mantap.

"Hah? Kucing?". Kira bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Luna yang sibuk melakukan pelacakan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Luna. kemampuan mendeteksi kucing yang menjadi

favoritnya memang tiada duanya. Begitu dilihat hewan mungil bergerak diantara bunga-bunga di taman, Luna dengan perlahan mendekati kucing itu dan mengelus-elus penuh kasing sayang.

"Puss..puss..", goda Luna dengan senyum merekah. Dengan skill tingkat tinggi, Luna pun mengangkat si kucing dari tengah bunga-bunga dan menggendongnya.

Dilihatnya hewan polos yang masih anak itu. Kulitnya putih kecokelatan dan masih halus. Sorot mata kucing tadi tidak tajam. Tapi mata hijaunya memancarkan kehangatan bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"Ah... Kucing yang imut...", puji Luna memeluk erat kucing temuannya dan dielus-elus di pipinya.

"Kau ini benar-benar pecinta kucing ya..", celoteh Kira sedikit terkekeh yang telah berdiri di belakang Luna.

"Peganglah.. Bulunya sangat halus..", ajak Luna sembari menyodorkan kucing tersebut.

Sejenak Kira menatap kucing tadi dengan seksama. Wajahnya yang bulat dan mata besar menjadi keimutan tersendiri dari kucing tersebut. Dan tidak mau menunggu lama, Kira pun segera mencoba menggendongnya. Benar saja, seperti kata Luna, bulunya begitu lembut di kulit Kira. Ditambah lagi sifat si kucing yang tampak jinak walaupun tengah berhadapan orang yang baru dijumpainya sekalipun.

"Benar-benar manis kan?", kata Luna yang juga turut menyentuh bagian atas kucing yang sedang dipegang Kira.

"Memang, tapi lebih manis kamu..", celoteh Kira sembari mengumbar senyum penuh kharisma khas playboy.

Digoda seperti itu, apalagi sama Kira, Luna sih sudah kebal. Meski gak tahu juga Kira ngomong seperti itu serius atau cuma bercanda. Tapi kalau Kira sih, sama semua cewek, pasti bilang begituan. Kecuali pada Cagalli tentunya...

"Ngomong ngelantur lagi toh..", tukas Luna agak tersenyum dan sedikit mencubit pipi Kira.

"Hihihi... Memangnya kenapa? Kamu kan benar-benar manis loh..", jawab Kira lagi seraya menyingkirkan tangan Luna yang dari wajahnya dengan halus. Luna pun lekas mengambil kucing dari pegangan Kira. Tanpa perlawanan, cowok berambut cokelat itu menyerahkannya.

"Kalau gini.. Berarti manisnya double dong..", tukas Luna sambil mendekap si anak kucing dan menempelkan pipinya di muka sang kucing.

"Hahaha.. Manisnya selangit..", sahut Kira.

"Dasar gombal.. Maaf, playboy bukan tipeku. Hihihi..", ejek Luna menjulurkan lidahnya. Digerak-gerakknya juga kaki-kaki depan anak kucing sehingga mendarat di hidung Kira. Meski tidak begitu sakit, tapi tetap saja membuat Kira jadi geli. Dengan sedikit gerakan, Kira menghindar sehingga dirinya bisa lepas dari bulan-bulanan Luna.

"Ampun, deh. Memang sih, rayuanku selalu saja mentah jika berhadapan denganmu, Luna.".

"Huh.. Mana mungkin aku bisa terperangkap bujuk rayu seperti itu. Jangan samakan aku dengan kebanyakan cewek di sekolah kita ya..".

"Iya, deh. Kau memang berbeda kok", timpal Kira yang langsung dibalas senyuman Luna.

"Meow..meow", suara si anak kucing pun memecah sejenak percakapan keduanya. Mata Luna pun segera tertuju pada hewan yang dipegangnya. Dilihat-lihat lagi, dari sisi manapun, kucing tadi tampak sangat imut. Ingin sekali Luna membawanya pulang sebagai peliharaan.

"Ah, ingin sekali kujadikan peliharaan. Kucing ini kan betina.. Suaranya lucu lagi..".

"Tapi, kau kan sudah punya si Death kucing hitam itu kan?".

Mendengar nama kucing hitamnya disebut, Luna tampak murung sejenak. Kemudian rautnya berubah jadi agak cemberut. "Kau tau sendiri kan? Si Death masih hilang.. AKu sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana. Semua ini.. gara-gara si Shinn idiot!".

Kira hanya manggut-manggut saja. Benar juga, beberapa minggu lalu, keteledoran Shinn yang dipasrahi Luna menjaga Death, tapi malah membuat peliharaan kesayangan Luna tersebut hilang tanpa jejak.

"Aku berharap, jika ada kucing betina di rumah, mungkin Death bisa kembali ke rumah..", jelas Luna yang masih memiliki harapan akan kembalinya Death seperti menanti pulangnya kekasih yang telah tiga kali lebaran gak pulang-pulang.

"Lalu, mau kau beri nama siapa kucing ini?", tanya Kira.

"Nama? Ah benar juga..", Luna nyaris saja melupakan hal penting, tentunya ia pun harus lekas memikirkan nama yang cocok. Berpikir beberapa detik, Luna pun mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Life...", ujar Luna yang tanpa perlu waktu lama mendapat penolakan keras dari Kira.

"Teet! Teet! Nama apa itu? Biar cocok, jadi Death dan Life begitu? Norak..norak..", komentar Kira.

"Pussy..".

"Terlalu standar.."

"Neko..".

"Nama macam apa itu?".

"Bunga.."

"Nama itu sama sekali gak kreatif.."

Luna mendesah sebentar. Ia terus memutar otak. Memang sih, selama ini Luna gak begitu jago kalau memberi nama sesuatu. Mulai dari hewan peliharaan, akun jejaring sosial, nama kelompok,nama band, banyak yang gak jelas dan ngawur..

"Baiklah, aku mendapatkan nama yang cemerlang...", kata Luna memecah keheningan yang sempat mampir.

"Apa itu?", tanya Kira penasaran penuh.

"Ehmm.. Bagaimana kalau.. Kirana!", jawab Luna sumringah dengan mengangkat kucing itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Hah? Kirana?", nama itu sebenarnya tidaklah buruk, tapi tetap membuat Kira jadi garuk-garuk kepala,

"Ya, Kirana.. Karena kita yang pertama kali menemukannya di sini. Gabungan dari "Kira" dan "Luna". Bagaimana?".

Mendengar namanya dicatut dan digunakan, sebenarnya Kira sih agak konyol juga. Tapi menyaksikan Luna yang telah berjuang keras, walaupun gak seberapa untuk mendapatkan nama tadi, ya.. Kira memperbolehkan deh.. Lagipula, jarang-jarang Luna ngasih nama agak keren seperti ini.

"Hihihi.. Oke juga. Tapi bukankah nama Kirana, alias Kira dan Luna, lebih cocok digunakan untuk anak kita?", sahut Kira pede.

"Tuh kan? Tuh kan? Kumat lagi gombalnya toh...", jawab Luna bersiap mengancam Kira menggunakan cakar-cakar Kirana yang masih belum begitu tajam.

"Ampun deh..", balas Kira terkekeh lagi.

Angin semakin bertiup agak kencang di taman, beberapa helai daun pun berguguran, tidak terkecuali dengan ranting-ranting rapuh. Kira dan LUna yang berada di bawah pohon pun, beberapa kali harus berurusan dengan daun atau ranting kecil yang berjatuhan. Kali ini ,Luna kurang beruntung. Kepalanya menjadi tempat bersarang beberapa dedaunan kecil yang menyelip ke rambut magentanya.

"Luna, dirambutmu, ada yang nyangkut..", timpal Kira menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah rambut Luna.

"Hah? Beneran nih?", tanya Luna. Menyebalkan juga untuk menghilangkan dedaunan kecil tadi. Apalagi tangannya tengah memegang Kirana.

"Oi, jangan membersihkannya dengan cara mengacak-acak rambutmu, nanti malah semakin menyebar..", pesan Kira.

"Begitu ya?".

"Sini biar aku bantu..", tukas Kira dengan cekatan. Kemampuannya dan skillnya yang begitu dewa saat berurusan dengan cewek ingin dicoba dipraktekannya lagi sekarang.

Kira perlahan mendekati tubuh Luna, diliriknya dengan tajam rambut magenta Luna. Beberapa target berwarna hijau yang mengacau magenta pun diambilnya satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan dan dengan halus. Sesekali ia mengelus rambut Luna untuk mencari dedaunan atau ranting kecil yang tadi semakin menjorok masuk ke dalam gara-gara diacak-acak Luna.

"Lama banget..", timpal Luna.

"Sudah,sudah. Diam saja, biar kutangani hal ini..".

"Athrun, dimana kau?", teriak Lacus disepanjang pencariannya. Sial baginya, kemampuan lari Athrun jaruh diatasnya. Hehehe.. Ya ialah.. Bukankah Lacus sudah dikenal sebagai tuan puteri yang tak bisa berlari. Nilai olahraganya di sekolah pun bikin miris saja. Lacus pun sekarang hanya bisa menebak-nebak dimana kira-kira Athrun berada.

Gadis berambut pink ini terus menajamkan matanya. Athrun bisa berada di mana saja. Mungkin kini tengah sembunyi entah dimana. Huh.. Mengubah kebiasaan Athrun itu benar-benar repot juga. Selain demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri, ini semua juga demi citra klub buku yang ia pimpin. Lacus paling tidak mau citra klub buku jatuh hanya gara-gara ketua yang kurang tanggap yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu membaca manga. Aneh, kenapa orang seperti dia bisa menjadi ketua ya?

Tapi Lacus tidak menyerah, mumpung ada kesempatan nih, ia pingin sekali menyingkirkan manga-manga dari Athrun sehingga dengan begitu klub buku bisa menjadi lebih produktif, tidak hanya berfokus saja pada manga gara-gara ketua yang super otaku itu..

Shinn memandang ke atas dengam bosan. Cagalli menatap ke bawah penuh kecemasan.

"Oi.. Lama sekali kau? Mau membuatku menunggu sampai kapan?", ketus Shinn mendapati Cagalli masih gak berani turun juga. Padahal ia sudah menjamin akan menjaganya di bawah, ya jika beruntung sih.. Rupanya, Cagalli masih pikir-pikir juga. Bisa naik, tapi untuk turun sulit juga. Aduh duh.. Bahkan untuk berpikir saja membuatnya menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah jam. Dan setiap kali Shinn merasa bosan dan mau pergi, selalu saja dibentaki Cagalli. Benar-benar repot deh..

"Cepatlah turun.. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi di sini", ancam Shinn sembari menguap. Kali ini dia mencoba serius. Tubuhnya jadi ikut-ikutan capek harus terus berdiri dan berharap

Cagalli lekas meluncur dari tempatnya berada sekarang, sekitar dua hingga tiga meter di atasnya.

"Ba..Baiklah deh.", balas Cagalli. Gadis itu juga, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dari segala penjuru mata angin. Dia tidak mau lagi terjebak lama-lama di sana. Ditambah lagi, jam istirahat yang semakin dekat, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu merasa malu juga apabila dirinya yang tengah tersangkut di pagar menjadi bahan tontonan siswa-siswa lain.

Kini Cagalli meruncingkan matanya. Ia memberi isyarat anggukan kepada Shinn, pertanda dirinya telah siap.

Shinn pun juga hanya membalas dengan menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Cepatlah.."

Satu..Dua..Tiga..

"HYAAATT!".

Cagalli terjun bebas! Dengan kecepatan penuh siap mencium tanah. Tapi tentunya ia berharap Shinn siap melindunginya dong..

Tapi...

BRUKK!

"A..ADUH!", lengkingan keras keluar dari mulut lelaki bermata ruby.

Gimana tidak? Cagalli datang 'menghampirinya' dengan seketika tanpa ia sempat siap. Ditambah lagi, kaki Cagalli yang liar bergerak ke sana kemari, pada akhirnya sukses mendarat di jidatnya. Krekk.. Shinn kesakitanr dengan luka yang sangat tidak keren di jidat...

Masalah belum selesai, Cagalli memang bisa 'diselamatkan' Shinn. Tapi keduanya kemudian hilang keseimbangan. Tubrukan Cagalli yang cepat dan terlalu bertenaga itu membuat Shinn yang udah puyeng tidak kuat menahannya. Begitu pun Cagalli yang tak mampu mengendalikan lajunya...

"Kyaaa!", jerit Cagalli kecil ketika keduanya tersungkur ke tanah.

Beruntung saja ia tidak langsung tersungkur ke tanah. Setidaknya dia bisa jatuh di tempat yang lebih baik.. atau mungkin lebih buruk sih..

Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menetralkan kembali otaknya yang barusan bagai diaduk-aduk gara-gara loncat serampangan. Dan yang bikin Cagalli kesal, si Shinn bahkan tidak niat menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Malah begini deh jadinya..

"Shinn?", Cagalli celingak-celinguk kanan kiri. Hah? Dia tidak bisa melihat keberadaan orang yang seharusnya ada di sekitarnya saat itu.

"A..Aku di sini", balas Shinn meringis kesakitan.

Cagalli kaget. Segera ia memandang ke bawah..

Ya ampun! Ternyata dirinya kini tengah beralaskan Shinn! Hah, pantes saja tadi saat turun agak empuk sedikit.

Cagalli di atas...

Shinn di bawah...

Ah! Cagalli baru sadar jika mereka berdua berada di posisi yang salah. Dasar Cagalli, mikirnya agak lola...

"Ga..gawat..", pekiknya pelan sembari keringat mengucur dari keningnya.

Shinn yang membuka matanya pun, juga ikut-ikutan melongo juga, di depan mukanya sudah mejeng wajah Cagalli sebegitu dekatnya.

Glek!

"A..Apa-apaan nih?", ujar Shinn terbata-bata. Keduanya lekas diam sejenak. Sedetik..Dua detik.. Tiga detik..

"Minggir kau!", teriak keduanya hampir bersamaan.

Dengan cepat, bagai orang yang ingin mengusir kutu dari tubuhnya, kedunya lantas menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Cagalli agak melompat ke belakang menjauhi cowok yang telah 'menolongnya' itu.

"Ga..gawat. Posisi kami tadi benar-benar gak banget..", batin Cagalli masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Semoga saja tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Bisa-bisa malah salah paham nih..", gumam Shinn mengelap peluh di wajahnya sendiri.

Sudah barang pasti, baik SHinn dan Cagalli mengharap kejadian konyol dan tak terduga tadi luput dari pengliatan orang lain.

Shinn pun bangkit, ia sudah tidak mood lagi berada di tempat seperti itu. Ia ingin segera kembali ke UKS saja, membersihkan beberapa debu di pakaiannya lalu tidur-tiduran.

Begitu pula Cagalli, entah bagaimana caranya, ia ingin mengikuti ujian Talia-sensei hari ini saja... Walau untuk masuk ke kelas diam-diam tanpa ketahuan Talia-sensei sangat-sangat mustahil... Tapi kini pikiran gadis pirang itu tak lagi melulu tentang ujian, gara-gara pose aneh yang mereka berdua perbuat, ia kemduian mengawasi sekeliling, berharap tidak ada saksi mata di saat-saat genting tadi.

"Untung saja tidak ada...", baru mau mengutarakan kelegaaannya. Matanya yang telah berputar-putar menangkap sosok yang sama sekali gak diinginkannya melihat momen 'istimewa' tersebut.

Mulut Cagalli pun hanya bisa menganga. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan hal ini? Shinn yang menatap Cagalli penuh kepanikan pun juga menyadari, ada saksi lain selain Tuhan Yang Maha Esa...

"Kampret! Athrun...", gumam Shinn.

Dilihatnya, si raja manga juga melongo gak berkedip. Tampak ia begitu tertegun, agak menikmati kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat tadi. Memang sih, Athrun yang tadi lari bersembunyi dari Lacus, sampai di belakang sekolah tepat ketika Shinn dan Cagalli dalam pose yang tidak senonoh tadi. Dan kalau Athrun sih, otak manganya pasti sudah langsung berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak dong..

"I..Itu tadi hanya salah paham!", teriak Cagalli dengan muka merah dan menyilang-nyilangkan kedau tangannya.

"Ah.. Be..benar, jangan percaya apa yang kau lihat..", tambah Shinn berusaha meyakinkan.

Athrun hanya mengangguk saja. Dalam batinnya, ia pun bingung juga harus berkata apa. Niatnya mau keluar dari masalah dengan Lacus, eh kini malah berhadapan dengan problem lain. Itu menurutnya sih..

"Ga..gawat. Aku telah mengganggu mereka berdua...", batin Athrun sedikit gugup. Ia malah merasa bersalah, merusak momen indah Cagalli dan Shinn yang menurutnya, tengah menjalin kasih di belakang sekolah..

"Apa? BU..Bukan begitu..Bukan begitu kejadiannya!", sahut Cagalli kembali.

"Gawat nih, Athrun pasti sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak..", batin Shinn jadi sweatdrop.

Menyaksikan Cagalli yang jadi agak marah-marah dengan muka memerah, Athrun malah makin yakin jika dirinya jadi biang kerok di tempat tersebut. Kemudian,ia memohon ampun pada keduanya dengan wajah memelas..

"Maaf, sekali lagi maaf. Gara-gara aku, kalian jadi tidak melakukan hal 'itu'..".

"Hah? A..Apa maksudnya 'itu'?", teriak Cagalli makin merah padam mukanya.

" 'Itu'.. yang sering diperbuat pasangan muda sekarang..", tukas Athrun lagi.

"Tunggu Athrun. Jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh. Kau sudah salah paham..", jelas Shinn mencoba mengembalikan pokok permasalahan.

Athrun jadi semakin gugup..

Cagalli semakin gelagapan..

Shinn tambah bingung...

Menyadari posisinya yang gak enak, Athrun pun mengambil opsi yang paling baik untuk dirinya.. lari!

"Selamat tinggal!", ucapnya mengambil langkah seribu. Ia berharap tidak dibunuh sama Shinn ataupun dicincang oleh Cagalli.

Larinya yang sangat cepat, dengan segera meninggalkan Shinn dan Cagalli berduaan lagi..

"Ma..masalah nih...", gerutu Shinn.

"Pokoknya.. aku harus menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya..", sahut Cagalli yang sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot. Walau sebenarnya keduanya tidak memilik niat apapun, tapi orang lain yang melihat kejadian tadi pasti punya pandangan lain..

Lacus semakin kecapekan. Hehehe.. Ternyata pergi mencari Athrun di sekolah seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.

"Pintar sekali dia sembunyi!", gerutu Lacus dalam hati. Sesekali ia harus merapikan rambutnya pula yang agak jadi kacau diterpa angin.

"Ah, angin di sini memang kencang. Padahal masih pagi", komentarnya ketika melewati akhir lorong. Ia pun ingin segera menuntaskan pencarian ini. Tujuan akhirnya, tentu tidak lain adalah ruangan klub buku. Kemungkinan besar, Athrun berada di sana dan diam-diam mebaca manga di salah satu sudut ruangan atau bawah meja..

Lacus berjalan agak cepat. Matanya memandangi cahaya yang mulai terasa menyengat. Ruangan lorong yang agak jarang terjamah sinar mentari terasa sangat berbeda di bagian ujungnya. SInar mentari terasa hangat.

Ia pun terus melangkah. Sembari sesekali menikmati tarian bunga-bunga dan hijaunya dedaunan taman.

Taman...

Lacus berhenti sejenak. Bukan karena ia sudah bertemu Athrun. Ada pemandangan lain yang ia jumpai di sekitar taman. Pemandangan yang... tidak biasa..

Matanya terbelalak.. Sesekali ia mengusap mata dan menggelengkan kepala untuk mengetahui apa yang dilihatnya hanya mimpi atau bukan..

"A..Apa yang mereka lakukan?", tukasnya dalam hatinya. Segera ia bersembunyi di salah satu pilar yang ada di pojok lorong.

Sembari matanya terus mengintai dua sosok yang tengah berdua di tengah taman..

"Kira... dan Luna?"

Sungguh hal yang sangat tidak disangkanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menyaksikan Kira tengah berdua, dekat dengan Luna. Tangannya yang kokoh tampak membelai-belai dan mengelus-elus rambut magenta Luna.

"Apa mereka berdua... pacaran?"

Hati Lacus jadi tak menentu. Selama ini, memang Kira dan Luna tampaknya biasa-biasa saja.

"Atau mungkin.. mereka pacaran secara diam-diam?".

Dilihatnya agak lama, tampak Kira begitu hati-hati mengelus rambut Luna. Dan Luna pun tampak diam dan menurut saja, sembari memegang seekor kucing.

Ah, sungguh pemandangan yang romantis di mata Lacus.

Romantis tapi membuatnya teriris..

Seketika itu pula, ia pun memilih berbalik arah, tidak jadi melewati taman menuju klub buku. Entah mengapa, semangatnya jadi menghilang.. Ia ingin pergi ke.. entahlah..

Biarkan tubuhnya saja yang menuntunnya..

"Udah belum sih?", tanya Luna bete.

"Sabar dong, nih kotoran di rambut bandel banget!", balas Kira yang gemas juga tangannya beberapa kali gagal mengambil pengganggu di kepala Luna.

"Aww! Hati-hati dong! Jangan cabut rambutku! Kau mau aku botak ya?", teriak Luna emosi. Ternyata si Kira beneran gak ahli juga ngurusi hal sepel kayak gini.

Tapi setiap kali Luna mau pergi, senantiasa ditahan Kira. Rupanya si cowok playboy merasa penasaran juga, jika belum menyelesaikan misinya hingga tuntas.

"Tunggu dulU! Jangan sampai aku mati penasaran.", tukas Kira masih dengan serius menyibak rambut Luna.

"Kalau gitu cepetan! Aku sudah lapar nih..".

"Tenang saja. Nanti akan kutraktir..", balas Kira mengumbar senyumnya.

Yeeee... Segini dulu dah.. Semoga saja tetap continue ya... I Hope so...


	5. Chapter 5 Malam yang Mubazir

Aduh... Ngantuk.. Mumpung lagi ada koneksi nih, update dulu ah fic gaje yang kadang teringat dan kadang terlupakan oleh author sendiri. Hehehe.. Dasar nih author memang agak-agak pikun gitu loh... Maaf,maaf.. Lagi-lagi saya malah ngomongin sesuatu yang gak perlu..

Jadi, silahkan menikmati... Dan meski telat sih, Selamat Idul Fitri.. Semoga dosa-dosa kita diampuni oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa... (Termasuk juga polah dari bocah-bocah Gundam Seed Destiny di fic ini juga diampuni.. :D )

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah memiliki yang namanya Gundam Seed Destiny. Hahaha...

Malam yang Mubazir

Capek.. Ah.. Itulah yang dirasakan Shinn setelah terjebak di tempat monoton bernama sekolah selama hampir sembilan jam.. Pelajaran yang gitu-gitu aja dengan guru yang gitu-gitu aja, membuatnya ngantuk melulu..

Dan begitu bel pulang berbunyi menggelegar bumi dan langit, Shinn pun lekas angkat kaki dari kelas cepat untuk menghirup udara 'kebebasan'. Heh.. Pantas saja cowok ini senang, apalagi besok kan sudah weekend, jadi lumayanlah bisa buat berpuas diri di kamar tiduran..

"Ah.. Akhirnya besok libur..", gumamnya dengan sumringah. Berjalan menikmati langit sore yang menyapa manusia menuju weekend yang memang tiada tara. Terutama ketika telah sampai di pematang sungai yang luas dengan rerumputan yang masih hijau segar. Pantulan sinar mentari terbias dengan rupawan di permukaan air sungai yang jernih. Seolah sungai itu mengalir dengan warna keemasan yang eksotis. Ditambah lagi sambutan angin sore yang memanjakan tubuh. Membuat Shinn tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak berhenti di sana. Lekas ia berjalan ke arah pematang. Melihat sekeliling.. Sepi.. Hanya hembusan angin dan terkadang suara burung-burung kecil yang bisa ia dengar.

Tempat seperti inilah yang menjadi idaman Shinn. Berbaring di pematang menikmati sunset akhir minggu. Sungguh tiada duanya bagi Shinn.

"Hmm.. Damai sekali..", ucapnya lirik menikmati setiap nafas yang ia hembuskan.

Dibuka tas sekolahnya, mencari-cari jika ada buku yang bisa ia baca. Kecuali buku pelajaran tentunya.. Tapi mencari ke sana sini sama sekali tidak ada hasil.

"Uh.. Aku lupa membawanya..", ujarnya kesal pada diri sendiri. Yah, biasanya sih Sjinn kalau ada di tempat ini paling suka ditemani dengan membaca, terutama buku-buku tentang hal-hal misterius, seperti tentang Atlantis, UFO, dan sebagainya. Heh.. Memang Shinn paling antusias juga kalau membaca mengenai sesuatu yang belum pasti atau model konspirasi begitu. Hehehe..

"Ya udahlah, kalau gitu baca manga punya Athrun aja..", gumamnya setelah menemukan manga yang ia pinjam dari Athrun beberapa hari lalu dan belum selesai ia baca. Tidak ada rotan, akar pun jadi.

Hmm... Tampak Shinn begitu santai sekaligus serius menikmati setiap detail yang ada di manga. Membola-balik halaman dengan perlahan. Coba memahami cerita dan merasakan kekuatan gambar sang pengarangnya. Dia gak se-expert Athrun sih kalau soal manga, tapi tetap saja dia juga suka membacanya. Apalagi kalau cuma gratis alias pinjam dari Athrun yang juga meminjam secara gratis dari penyewaan manga..

"Hmmm.. Cerita yang menarik.", puji Shinn sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Keheningan pematang di sore hari benar-benar membuatnya bisa lebih konsentrasi. Terbawa suasana..

Hingga tak menyadari ketika ada langkah kaki yang mulai mendekatinya...

"Jadi kau sudah ketularan Athrun jadi otaku ya..", ucapnya memecah keheningan dan mengacau 'pesta'nya Shinn.

Baru sadar Shinn kalau dia tidak sendiri lagi di tempat itu. Lekas ia menutup manga dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Membaca manga gak ada enaknya jika sedang bersama cewek yang banyak ngomel melulu..

"Heh.. Jangan mengganggu weekend-ku dengan ocehanmu, Luna..", ketus Shinn yang kini lebih memilih berbaring di rerumputan hijau nan halus di pematang.

"Memangnya siapa yang tahan deket-deket sama kamu?", balas Luna gak kalah dongkol sembari mengistirahatkan kakinya dan duduk di sebelah Shinn.

"Kau ini, jangan suka mengacau momen istimewaku di tempat ini.."

"Memangnya kau saja yang hobi nongkrong di pematang ini?".

"Heh?! Ini sudah kebiasaanku sejak kelas tiga SD.."

Luna terkekeh sebentar sebelum kembali menyambung omongan Shinn,"Ini juga hobiku lho.. sejak dikandungan ibuku!"

"Apa-apaan tuh? Bukannya dulu kamu cuma asal mengikutiku ke sini doang?"

"Siapa bilang? Justru kaulah yang mengekorku terus..",bela Luna pada dirinya sendiri menatap Shinn yang tetap saja memasang wajah setengah malasnya.

Gah.. Terus saja tuh dua keturunan manusia sering ngobrol gak jelas ngalor ngidul membahas hal-hal yang sama sekali gak ada efeknya buat pertumbuhan tinggi badan mereka.

Meski sering diselingi dengan nada-nada kasar dan debat semaunya sendiri.

Sembari merasakan indahnya pemandangan sore hari di pematang sungai. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapa kulit dan rambut mereka. Serta menghayati lantunan aliran sungai yang tenang dan damai. Hmm... Menghabiskan waktu di pematang sungai pas weekend memang sering Shinn dan Luna lakukan bareng di sini.

Walau gak janjian dulu sih. Hehe.. kadang sering Shinn yang tiba-tiba nongol di hadapan Luna, atau sebaliknya..

Ya, walaupun mereka akur-akur gak akur, tapi tetep aja nyambung kalau ngobrol bareng..Maklum sih, Shinn dan Luna udah dari jaman sekolah dasar suka pergi ke tempat tersebut. Kebiasaan yang terus saja terbawa hingga sudah masuk ke Zaft High School..

"Oi.. Bawa cemilan gak?", tanya Shinn pada Luna merasakan perutnya mulai protes gak ketulungan.

Luna menoleh. Nih cowok sebelahnya baru masang tampang serius kalau kelaparan doang.

"Memangnya aku ini ibumu? Nih ambil!", timpal Luna seraya mengeluarkan beberapa snack dari dalam tasnya. Lumayanlah buat mengganjal perut dahulu.

Shinn pun tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuka bungkus dan melahap cemilan-cemilan di hadapannya. Sementara Luna juga tidak mau kalah dan juga turut menyantap makanan ringan yang ia bawa itu.

"Kau selalu saja membawa kripik rasa rumput laut kayak gini.. Lain kali bawa roti lah.."

"Apanya tuh?! Aku bukan pedagang asongan loh.."

"Hmmm.. Aku heran kok setiap kau bisa bawa snack melulu.."

"Kenapa? Jadi gak mau ngemil ya..", sahut Luna agak dongkol juga. Shinn sih seenaknya aja makan sambil berceloteh sepuasnya.. Udah makan punya orang, ngomongnya nyindir lagi..

"Bukan..bukan.. Apa kau gak takut gemuk? Biasanya cewek paling anti ngemil jajanan begini..", tanya Shinn.

Luna memandang Shinn, kemudian mengambil sisa snack yang ada di tangan cowok berambut hitam kelam itu. "Kalau aku.. santai aja sih. Lagian makan sebanyak apa pun, aku gak bakalan gemuk-gemuk kok..", terang Luna dengan senyum kepuasan dan menyombongkan diri sejenak.

"Be...benar juga sih..", balas Shinn. Dia jadi teringat, waktu SD saja Luna makannya sudah kayak singa kelaparan, se-warung aja bisa dihabisin. Shinn pun tak habis pikir bagaimana Luna mampu mendapatkan ability yang didambakan setiap wanita itu. Wuih, gak heran Flay dan Lacus pun jadi iri setengah mati dengannya.

Angin sore berhembus semakin kencang. Langit pun beranjak melepas warna biru cerah bergani jingga yang indah. Dan tidak terasa juga cemilan-cemilan diantara Shinn dan Luna pun telah ludes bersamaan dengan waktu yang terbuang dengan obrolan mereka.

"Huh.. Lain kali bawa yang lebih banyak..", pinta Shinn protes tidak ada yang bisa dilahap lagi.

"Huh.. Lain kali bawalah makanan sendiri, jangan jadi peminta melulu!", kesal Luna pada Shinn. Sudah berbaik hati ia mau berbagi, tapi tetap saja cowok di sebelahnya merasa kurang. Shinn sih pikir-pikir dulu kalau mau ngemil bareng Luna. Kecepatan Luna dalam melahap makanan pun super luar biasa. Malah dia bisa bokek lagi..

"Bisa-bisa aku malah gak makan cemilanku sendiri..", batin Shinn sweatdrop. Dasar cowok tak tahu terima ..

Cukup lama berada di pematang, Luna pun mulai mengemasi sampah-sampah sisa cemilan dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Tidak baik juga berlama-lama di sana saat pekerjaan rumah masih menumpuk.

"Hei, Shinn.. Malam minggu ini ada acara gak?",tanya Luna.

Shinn yang masih berbaring santai, beranjak dan perlahan duduk. Heran juga, ngapain pula cewek berambut magenta ini menanyakan hal yang rada-rada gak normal kayak gitu..

"Sibuk seperti biasa sih.. Banyak kegiatan rutin di malam minggu..", balasnya.

Luna mengorek-ngorek telinganya. Gak salah nih, lelaki seperti Shinn punya kegiatan rutin di malam weekend? Heh.. Aneh bagi Luna..

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam minggu?", tanya Luna penasaran.

Shinn menghela napas sejenak. Memikirkan acaranya yang melelahkan baginya..

"Seperti biasa, ngenet, baca manga, nonton televisi, lalu tidur..".

GLEKK! Mendengarnya saja sudah bikin Luna mau muntah..

"PAYAH! Apaan yang sibuk kalau cuma begituan?! Kau ini bocah SD ya?!", timpal Luna dongkol dengan menarik-narik kerah baju Shinn dan mengepalkan tangan siap menonjok muka tuh cowok.

"Oi.. Itu semua sudah membuatku lelah..", balas Shinn.

"Mana ada orang yang lelah cuma gara-gara nonton tivi?!"

"Oi.. Energi yang terbuang gara-gara nonton tivi itu banyak, tahu!", sahut Shinn memerjuangkan kegiatannya yang sebenarnya gak penting-penting amat itu.

"Setidaknya lakukan hal yang lebih keren, lah! Duh, malam minggumu biasa banget..", timpal Luna. Kebiasaan lain dari Shinn yang gak hilang sejak kecil. Luna pun bisa menghitung jari berapa kali Shinn sering hang out bareng temen-temen di malem minggu. Huh.. Nih cowok gak ada kerennya sama sekali..

"Jangan menghinaku. Memangnya ada apa? Tumben kau sok peduli denganku?", tanya Shinn.

Luna diam sejenak. Sembari menatap balik Shinn dengan pandangan sinis, setengah menghina gitu, ia menghela napas. Tapi gadis itu belum juga menjawab pertanyaan dari Shinn tadi.

"Oi.. Kenapa kau jadi diam saja nih?", cecar Shinn dengan penasaran akut lagi. Dilihatnya Luna yang kini malah sibuk menggaruk-garuk pipinya sendiri.

"Ngg.. Nggak sih.. Cuma saja.. malam ini aku punya acara seru..", timpal Luna yang akhirnya buka mulut juga.

"Terus?", balas Shinn yang belum nyambung.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya gak ada salahnya kalau kau juga ikut.", kata Luna diiringi desiran angin yang dibalut suasana senja. Shinn mengorek-orek telinganya. Tumben banget nih cewek di depannya mengajaknya pergi bareng pas malam minggu. Entah jin apa yang merasukinya. Atau jangan-jangan tadi pagi Luna salah makan? Hmm.. Gak taulah..

"Hah? Pergi ke acaramu?", tanya Shinn berusaha memastikan lagi.

Luna mengangguk mantap. "Bagaimana? Lumayan lah hang out bareng, daripada cuma tiduran kesepian di kamar.", tukasnya dengan raut meyakinkan khas sales menjajakan jualan pada pelanggan.

Shinn memiringkan kepalanya. Pikir-pikir dulu deh. Entah, 'acara' apa yang Luna lakukan di weekend ini. Dia pun mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian di masa lampau yang kacau balau. Dimana setiap kali Luna ada niat mengajaknya hang out bareng malam minggu, pasti ada saja rencana kolot dan gak beres yang ada di otak yang tertutup rambut magenta itu.

"Ng.. Dijamin gak bakal kecebur ke sungai lagi kan?", seloroh Shinn agak was was.

"Tenang saja. Amaaannn..", timpal Luna dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ng... Gak bakalan dikejar-kejar anjing galak kan?"

"Santai saja..".

"Aman dari nabrak tiang listrik lagi kan?".

"Gak mungkin terjadi lagi deh..", Luna terus mengeluarkan kata-kata asuransi untuk membujuk Shinn, yang sedari tadi terus saja menyebutkan peristiwa-peristiwa apes yang telah terjadi ketika pergi dengan Luna. Entah mengapa, kesialan hampir selalu tertuju padanya. Sementara Luna bagaikan dinaungi dewi fortuna. Duh.. Apes banget tuh cowok.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut sih, tapi..", SREKK! belum sempat Shinn meneruskan obrolannya, udah keburu Luna mencekik lehernya lagi dengan aura pembunuh menyebar kemana-mana. Langsung saja Shinn cuma bisa menelan ludah dan keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya.

"Hah? Kau mau bilang apa?", seloroh Luna tersenyum secerah malam kepada Shinn. Glep! Tapi Shinn tau, senyuman itu hanya topeng yang dipakai Luna untuk menyembunyikan tatapan iblisnya yang menggelegar itu. Well, sebuah deathsmile yang ditakuti seantero kota.

"A..A...Aku ikut! Aku ikut! Benar-benar semangat nih!", balas SHinn terbata-bata dan coba menyunggingkan wajah antusias pada Luna.

Mendengarnya Luna pun menarik napas panjang. Wah, lambat laun aura membunuhnya luntur juga. Lega mendengar omongan Shinn yang dengan 'senang hati' menerima tawarannya.

"Baguslah.. Nanti malam jemput aku jam delapan.", pinta Luna.

Shinn pun hanya bisa mengiyakan saja permintaan Luna. Biasanya sih kalau gontok-gontokan sih Shinn gak mau kalah. Cuma kalau Luna sudah sampai memberinya tatapan bak assasin dan senyum yang diselimuti hawa pembunuh, duh.. lebih baik Shinn ngalah deh. Dan ia punya firasat sesuatu yang gak beres cepat atau lambat akan menimpanya malam ini...

Kegelapan malam mulai menaungi bumi. Memberi kesempatan untuk manusia beristirahat melepas kejenuhan aktivitas setelah bekerja selama seminggu. Menjadikan malam yang cocok untuk bersantai dengan keluarga atau tertawa dengan teman-teman. Namun, sepertinya Shinn tidak akan merasakan hal itu kali ini. Kehangatan keluarga akan ditinggalkannya untuk sementara. Memenuhi 'kewajiban'nya untuk jalan-jalan bareng Luna. Duh..

"Hmm... Merepotkan sekali", gerutunya begitu keluar dari kamar. Sudah siap dengan tampilan ala kadarnya saja. Memakai jeans yang biasa-biasa saja dipadu dengan baju lengan panjang yang juga biasa-biasa saja.

"Oni-chan.. Tumben.. Mau pergi ya?", tanya Mayu, adik Shinn yang tengah sibuk nonton sinetron prime time sambil sesekali ngemil.

"Yoi.. Bilang sama ibu dan ayah, ya.. Mungkin aku pulang agak larut", timpal Shinn yang bersiap meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di rumah. Maklum deh, orang tuanya merupakan pekerja kantoran yang lumayan sibuk. Bahkan biasanya sering lembur dan terkadang pulang jam sembilan malam. Hmm...

"Beres.. Memangnya mau main sama siapa?".

"Luna..", Shinn menjawab pendek.

Mendengar nama gadis berambut magenta itu, Mayu pun jadi tersenyum nyengir. Dipandangnya sang kakak seperti memandang maling yang baru ketangkep dan siap digebukin massa.

"Hihi.. Oni-chan mau kencan dengan Kak Luna?".

GEDUBRAK! Shinn nyaris terhisap black hole mendengar celotehan Mayu. Aduh gawat bener.. Tuh adik kecilnya sudah berpikir yang enggak-enggak.

" Ngawur.. Tidak mungkin kami kencan.. Lagian, setiap pergi bareng, aku sering di-bully sama dia".

Mayu malah makin menawarkan wajah penasaran dan sumringah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Adiknya Shinn sudah mulai terkontaminasi tontonan sintron deh sama film-film romance deh..

"Jangan bohong ya.. Yang namanya lelaki dan perempuan pergi bareng berduaan itu 'kencan'", timpalnya bagai menggurui kakaknya sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja.. Lagian aku lagi males nih..", kata Shinn yang cepet-cepet mencari dan mengambil sandal jepitnya.

"Ya udah deh.. Selamat bersenang-senang. Semoga kencan kalian lancar ya. Hihihi..", goda Mayu lagi.

"Jaga rumah dan jangan lupa tutup jendela dan pintu sampai ayah dan ibu pulang..", pesannya pada si adik.

Well, jarak rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar lima menitan saja sudah membuat Shinn kini berdiri dengan malas dan loyo di depan pintu rumah Luna. Dengan raut was-was, ditekannya bel rumah Luna, dan siaga satu jika iblis wanita itu muncul.

"Siapa itu?", terdengar suara Luna yang perlahan mendekati pintu utama.

"Ini aku..".

"oh, Shinn ? Tunggu sebentar ya, kampret..", tukas Luna dengan ramah. Belum apa-apa aja Shinn udah diejek-ejek duluan. Heh.. Cewek ini memang pedas mulutnya dan bikin telinga merah. Tapi Shinn sih sudah biasa dengan hal itu.. Meski jengel juga sih..

KREK!

Pintu terbuka dan sesosok makhluk hidup nongol batang hidungnya, keluar menghampiri Shinn.

"Duh, kenapa lama sekali?", protes Shinn pada Luna. Cewek bermata biru tadi mendengus,"baru datang sudah langsung mengeluh..".

Shinn pun menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Gatal karena belum keramas sama alergi juga sama kesinisan Luna yang belum-belum udah nongol lagi. Padahal, ia sudah bersusah payah meluangkan waktu untuk menemani gadis itu, meski dipaksa sedikit sih..

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat..", ajak Luna sekalian menutup pintu. Melangkahlah duo ini berbarengan menuju tempat yang diinginkan Luna.

Penampilan Luna pun gak beda-beda amat.. Hanya memakai celana panjang biru dengan jaket hijau yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Keduanya nampak seperti dua anak kecil yang ingin membeli permen cokelat di toserba terdekat..

"Apaan nih? Penampilanmu cuma segini doank?", baru sibuk memberi penilaian, sudah dulu Shinn dikomentari oleh Luna.

"Huh.. Memangnya kenapa? Lagian kalo pergi denganmu, begini juga udah maksimal..", jawab Shinn enteng.

"Memangnya aku ini apaan?! Kau mengolokku ya?!",ketus Luna.

"Bukannya kau juga sama. Selalu memakai jaket lusuh itu dan pakai celana yang sama. Apaan tuh? Seragam buat hang out ya?", balas Shinn gantian mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Hah... Terserah aku dong. Lagian kalo pergi denganmu, begini juga udah maksimal..".

"Oi! Itu kata-kataku!", celoteh Shinn tidak terima omongannya dibajak Luna.

Perbincangan malam minggu yang lagi-lagi kadang ngobrolin tema gak jelas membuat perjalanan mereka tak terasa juga. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit keduanya melangkah. Tapi belum juga sampai di tempat tujuan. Shinn yang sedari tadi cuma ngikut doang jadi bete juga. Apalagi ditambah cuma pakai sandal jepit yang membuat kakinya dikerubuti hawa dingin malam yang mulai menyerang.

"Lun, kemana tujuan kita sih?", tanya Shinn penuh tanda tanya di otaknya.

"Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi hampir sampai kok..", timpal Luna menenangkan rekannya yang mulai bosan jalan terus itu.

Dan benar saja. Keduanya telah sampai di jalanan yang agak sepi. Lampu-lampu penghias jalan terang benderang bersinar di sekitar pepohonan yang banyak tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Dan Shinn pun kenal banget tempat itu.. Taman kota yang indah dengan semilir angin yang damai, berpadu dengan gemericik air sungai yang mengalir di sudut taman. Tempat dimana Shinn dan Luna sekarang berdiri, membuat mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan kota di malam hari dari taman yang memang berada agak tinggi dari kota.

"Nah, sudah sampai!", tukas Luna sumringah.

"Taman kota ya..", ucap Shinn lirih. Diliriknya Luna yang kelihatannya asyik memandang jauh ke arah kota yang gemerlapan dan berkilauan di malam hari. Sembari sesekali ia membelai rambutnya yang diganggu angin malam.

"Ngapain kau mengajakku ke sini?", tanya Shinn yang ikut-ikutan menikmati pemandangan kota.

Luna hanya tersenyum... Matanya tidak mau lepas menatap kejauhan yang menawan.

"Kau ini.. Sesekali kau butuh merasakan angin segar di saat-saat seperti ini. Lagian, apa kau tak bosan jadi pemalas terus?", ujar Luna.

Shinn mendekat ke arah Luna. Tumben, agak baik juga Luna padanya. Haha... Teman yang menyebalkan memang paling paham apa yang terbaik buat kita..

"Jadi ini alasanmu mengajakku kemari? Menikmati pemandangan malam hari di taman.. Hmm.. Tidak buruk juga..", ucapnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Bukannya dulu kita sering kesini?", tanya Luna kembali bernostalgia ke masa-masa cilik.

"Haha.. Sejak TK sampai akhir SD ya... Setiap malam minggu sering nongkrong di taman ini. Dulu sih, pasti banyak banget bocah-bocah yang pergi ke sini.", kenang Shinn. Memang sih, kesukaan anak-anak jaman dulu adalah bermain bersama di taman pas malam minggu. Gak peduli apa mainnya, dari petak umpet, sepak bola malam hari, dan sebagainya, yang penting bisa kumpul. Apalagi ketika purnama terpampang sempurna di angkasa. Wuih.. Semakin komplit aja deh...

"Dulu, kau kan sering kalah melulu..", ingat Luna dengan tertawa kecil. Memaksa Shinn mengelus dada dan bersabar. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan memang, waktu SD, ia sering sekali jadi 'loser' dalam permainan apapun. Hehehe...

"Itu dulu kan? Kalau sekarang sih, game apapun aku jagonya..", jumawa Shinn pun keluar juga.

Mendengarnya, Luna jadi agak terpancing juga. Si 'loser' yang dulu selalu jadi korban pelecehan dan penghinaan kini sudah bicara lagaknya juara piala dunia lima kali berturut-turut.

"Oh.. Mau menantangku ya?", balas Luna dengan mata panas membara.

"Aku tidak bilang mau menantangmu.. Tapi jika kau memang mengininkannya, akan kuladeni..", balas Shinn yang juga ikutan semangat. Jiwa muda dan penuh persaingan mereka kumat lagi. Kalau tanding game anak-anak kayak dulu sih, Shinn gak bakalan takut sama Luna deh. Asal gamenya fair dan gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan bogem mentah sih, Shinn oke-oke aja..

"Keluar juga omongan sombongmu. Baiklah! Ayo kita tentukan siapa yang lebih baik! Kau atau aku!", teriak Luna menggelegar langit malam dan memecah keheningan taman.

"Oke deh.. Siapa takut..", balas Shinn tanpa pikir panjang. Yah, mumpung lagi gak ada di rumah. Sekali-kali memainkan sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan dan merepotkan gak masalah sih. Lagian benar kata Luna, ia perlu refreshing dari kejenuhan malam minggu yang begitu melulu..

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang permainan apa yang akan kita lakukan?", tanya Shinn lagi meminta kejelasan. Luna masih dengan wajah antusias mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya. Shinn membayangkan apa yang aka dikeluarka Luna. Mungkin pistol atau semacamnya? Ah.. Terlalu berpikir yang aneh-aneh tuh bocah..

"Okelah! Bawa ini!", celoteh Luna menyerahkan sebuah benda pada Shinn. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah.. sebuah senter mini yang cahaya cukup tajam dan benderang pula.

Shinn mengkerutkan dahinya. Memang ini sudah malam sih, tapi untuk apa lampu senter ini segala? Benda ini kan tidak bisa mengubah ukuran benda seperti senter ajaibnya Doraemon..

"Oi.. Untuk apa ini? Kau mau bermain perang-perangan dengan pedang laser dari senter?", sembur Shinn yang bingung.

Eitss! Luna mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.. Sepertinya bukan itu yang diinginkan Luna. Memangnya ini star wars apa?

"Nama permainannya... 'catch my cat'!", teriak Luna lantang seperti membakar semangat pejuang muda merebut kemerdekaan dari tangan penjajah.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya tuh? Kenapa bawa-bawa kucing segala?", kembali SHinn yang bingung dibuat tambah linglung.

"Tenang Shinn. Sesuai namanya bukan, 'Catch my Cat'. Malam ini.. kita akan mencari kucingku, Death, sampai ketemu!"

GUBRAK! Langsung deh Shinn terkapar gak jelas. Jadi ini toh alasan sebenarnya Luna mengajaknya ke sini.. Heh.. Ternyata tetap saja ia hanya dijadikan budak oleh gadis tersebut..

"Jadi, endingnya cuma suruh cari kucingmu toh?! Kenapa hanya aku?! Kenapa malam hari?! Kenapa di taman?!", emosi Shinn tak karuan yang hanya ditanggapi Luna dengan menguap tanpa rasa dosa.

"Tenang-tenang, Shinn.. Jangan keburu terbawa amarah dong", jawab Luna.

Kemudian, ia pun melanjutkan,"akan kujelaskan, pertama, kau lah yang telah menghilangkan Death-ku tersayang.. Sudah sepantasnya kau ikut dalam perburuan ini.."

"Lalu dimana yang lain? Kau gak mengajak orang lain? Ini pasti hanya buat menyiksa doang kan?"

"Cih..Siapa bilang?! Aku sudah meminta bantuan hampir teman-temanku semua, tapi kebanyakan sibuk dengan acara malam minggu. Dan satu-satunya orang yang gak punya kegiatan jelas hanya kau doang sih.."

Oke deh. Jawaban Luna simpel, bener, dan bisa diterima tuh.

"Lalu kenapa malam hari?"

"Hmm.. Kucingku itu paling seneng tidur.. Biasanya sih jam segini Death udah tiduran di kamarku.. Jadi, paling mudah mencarinya sekarang.."

Hah.. Kali ini alasan aneh dan agak gak bisa diterima sama Shinn sih. Tapi, oke deh.. Terpaksa..

"Kenapa di taman?"

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya kemarin waktu pulang sekolah, aku sempat melihat sepintas kucing hitam wara-wiri di sekitar sini dan masuk ke dalam semak-semak. Kupikir itu Death.. Jadi, mungkin dia ada di sekitar sini.."

"Oi.. Kau gak bisa asal menduga begitu saja. Bagaimana jika itu kucing lain dan pencarian kita sia-sia?",protes Shinn, keberatan dijadikan 'tumbal' oleh Luna demi hal yang merepotkan begini.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin 80% itu kucingku. Kami punya ikatan batin yang kuat..", celoteh Luna membanggakan diri. Entah apa yang membuat Luna merasa keren mengatakan itu, tapi buat Shinn sih gak keren-keren amat, dan bahkan malah aneh kalo ngaku-ngaku punya ikatan batin sama hewan..

Shinn sudah jelas-jelas menolak segala penyalahgunaan tenaganya untuk hal seperti ini. Seandainya tahu seperti ini yang bakal terjadi, mendingan sih pilih tiduran aja di kamar. Namun seperti yang sudah-sudah, sebelum Shinn mengutarakan pemberontakan lebih lanjut, Luna sudah terlebih dahulu memasang raut iblisnya dan siap menganiaya Shinn kapanpun cowok tersebut berniat ngacir...

GLEP! Jadi, disinilah Shinn.. Di taman melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak disenanginya bersama perempuan yang siap mencekiknya setiap saat.

Setengah jam berlalu, tapi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan belum membuahkan hasil. Shinn dan Luna sudah menyusuri hampir seluruh taman tersebut. Termasuk mengobrak-abrik semak-semak, memeriksa di bawah kursi taman, dan sejenisnya. Namun masih nihil...

"Luna, sepertinya pencarian kita hentikan saja deh..", nasihat Shinn, atau lebih tepatnya permohonan Shinn meminta belas kasihan yang telah memaksanya kerja rodi.

"Jangan bercanda.. Kita pulang jika Death sudah ketemu..", perintah mutlak dari Luna sudah ia sampaikan.

"Tapi..."

"Apa kau mau merasakan jurus baruku, tendangan pemusnah wajah?!", ancam Luna saking sebalnya melirik polah Shinn yang belum apa-apa sudah langsung kehabisan stamina...

Shinn sendiri cuma sanggup menggelengkan kepala. Meneruskan lagi pencarian yang aneh ini. Lagian, apa-apaan tuh 'tendangan pemusnah wajah'? Tidak ada nama yang lebih cool apa?!

Jam mulai menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun tanda-tanda keberhasilan usaha mereka pun tidak terlihat. Malam semakin pekat, dan udara yang menusuk semakin dingin. Suara lalu lalang kendaraan yang melewati jalan sekitar taman pun menjadi berkurang.

"Luna, percuma saja. Kita teruskan besok pagi saja..", bujuk Shinn dengan keringat yang mulai membuat gerah tubuhnya walau udara di taman terasa dingin menusuk rusuk. Lagian sih, Shinn belum habis pikir, pencarian di malam hari kan malah sebenarnya merepotkan mereka sendiri. Justru bila dilakukan saat matahari melambung tinggi akan terasa lebih mudah..

"Ayolah, kita cari besok saja. Lagian, kenapa gak dari sore sehabis pulang sekolah saja? Bukankah lebih mudah?", imbau Shinn mendekat Luna yang tengah sibuk melongok ke kolong kecil yang gelap.

Luna pun berbalik ke arah Shinn. Nafasnya agak tersenggal-senggal. Sembari mengusap keringat yang mengucur deras dari keningnya. Ia pun tak mempedulikan tangannya yang kotor karena sering menyentuh tanah dan benda-benda asing lain di taman.

Melihat Luna yang tampak buruk seperti itu, bukan hal yang menyenangkan pula bagi Shinn.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa gadis berambut magenta tersebut senantiasa memaksakan dirinya.

Kebiasaan lama yang sepertinya tidak mungkin hilang dari Luna.

"Sudahlah Luna. Hari ini cukup sampai di sini..", ujar Shinn. Dilihatnya kini Luna yang menyangga kedua tangannya dengan lutut. Sesekali ia memijat-mijat dahinya sendiri, menghilangkan rasa pening yang mulai datang.

"Tidak perlu Shinn. Lagian besok kan Minggu, jadi kita bisa mencari Death semalaman..", kata Luna.

Shinn semakin tidak menyukai hal ini. Bukan waktunya bagi Luna bicara enteng seperti itu, di tengah malam yang dingin dan dengan raut muka orang kehabisan tenaga. Selain itu, Shinn sendiri pun merasa sudah tidak memiliki gairah melanjutkan pencarian yang sia-sia ini.

Tidak mau menunggu lama lagi, segera ia menghampiri Luna. Lebih dekat. Luna yang tampak masih sibuk mengatur nafas, terkejut ketika Shinn menarik tangannya dan balik memaksanya untuk pulang..

"Hei.. Shinn. Tunggu dulu! Kita belum menemukan kucing manisku..", balas Luna menahan tarikan tangan Shinn.

"Jangan bodoh! Memangnya kita bisa menemukannya malam-malam begini?!", bentak Shinn.

Kali ini ia mencoba serius. Sudah cukup malam ini dirinya bersabar dengan segala tindakan Luna. Tapi, Shinn pun tidak bisa tahan, ketika gadis itu terus menerus memaksakan dirinya sendiri, dan tidak memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya...

Luna agak terkejut ketika Shinn memakinya. Mereka sering sih, bentak-bentakan, tapi sepertinya kali ini agak berbeda...

Melihat pegangan tangan Shinn yang agak kendor, Luna lekas melepas tangannya dari genggaman Shinn. Dan lelaki bermata ruby itu pun membiarkannya.

"Selalu saja bertindak berlebihan. Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan tubuhmu sendiri?!", ujar Shinn lagi ketika semilir angin mulai merebak lebih ramai di sana. Luna memang mulai terlihat keletihan, memancarkan sorot mata yang mulai sayu, dan napas tersengal-sengal. Ditambah lagi raut muka yang mulai memerah disertai tubuh yang agak memanas...

"Aku baik-baik saja..", balas Luna pendek.

"Cih, jangan bercanda. Lebih lama lagi di sini akan menimbulkan masalah buatmu. Kau tidak ingin pingsan di tempat ini kan?", imbau Shinn.

"Sudah kubilang kan.. Tenang saja.. Lagian aku memakai jaket kok. Kau sendiri, yang hanya memakai baju panjang saja, tampak sehat.", jelas Luna, lagi sembari membasuh keringat yang terus mengucur di dahinya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi. Ayo pulang.."

"Belum, aku belum menemukan kucingku..", jawab Luna lugas, ia langsung berbalik dan bersiap meneruskan aksi yang sempat terhenti sejenak.

"Tidak ada gunanya, malam-malam seperti ini. Mustahil..", jelas Shinn mencoba membuat pengertian kepada Luna.

Luna terus melangkah. Sesekali memanggil nama kucingnya tersebut. Walau dengan tubuh yang mulai melemah dan diserang rasa kantuk, tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Meski Shinn pun sudah tahu keadaan Luna yang mulai tidak kondusif lagi.

"Ayo kembali. Udara dingin tidak baik buat kesehatan.."

"Tidak.."

"Pulanglah, Luna.."

"Pulang saja sendiri!", teriak Luna. Kali ini ia yang tidak tahan dengan celotehan Shinn yang terus saja memaksanya untuk . Tidak baginya sebelum semua usahanya membuahkan hasil.

Tentu Shinn semakin tidak senang dengan hal ini. "Bodoh! Jangan bicara konyol. SUdah kubilangkan, tidak ada gunanya, malam-malam.."

"Memangnya, hanya kali ini saja aku mencarinya?! Aku sudah mencarinya setiap hari, pagi, siang, sore, dan malam?!Tapi... tapi...", potong Luna. Shinn terperanjat. Memang benar, ia kerap melihat Luna pergi sendirian, entah kemana. Dan tidak bisa ia bayangkan...

"Hanya demi seekor kucing, kau sampai sebegitunya..", timpal Shinn masih mencoba menenangkan diri dengan bentakan Luna sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau yang menghilangkannya?! Kenapa kau bisa ngomong seenteng ini?!", sahut Luna menunjukkan amarah lewat setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya.

Shinn terdiam. Benar juga. Gara-gara ia teledor menjaga Death yang dititipkan Luna padanya, sekarang kucing hitam yang nakal abis itu pun pergi entah kemana.

"Tenanglah. Death pasti ditemukan. Tapi malam ini kita sudahi dulu.", bujuk Shinn.

"Te..Tenang? Bagimana aku bisa tenang?! Kucingku... kucingku..", ratap Luna yang masih terdiam menatap bumi.

Shinn sendiri tidak mau terjebak lama-lama di taman. Kini hampir tengah malam, dan suasana tambah tidak menyenangkan saja. Lagi, buru-buru diraihnya tangan Luna. Menariknya untuk segera meninggalkan taman.

Luna bergeming. Bersikeras untuk tidak pergi. Sementara Shinn mencoba untuk mengajaknya kembali. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Luna yang mulai agak dingin..

"Death pasti akan pulang ke rumahmu.", jelas Shinn dengan baik-baik.

"Dia kucing yang manja.. Dia tidak tahu jalan pulang...Kita harus...".

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti ini, idiot! Ayo pergi dari sini..", timpalnya yang kali ini mengeraskan genggamannya pada tangan Luna.

"Kau tidak peduli padanya, Shinn.. Tidak peduli pada Death.. Tidak peduli pada kucing.. yang telah kau berikan padaku dulu..?", sahut Luna. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca di bawah sinar rembulan yang bebas dari gangguan awan.

Lelaki di hadapannya menelan ludah sejenak. Agak dikendorkannya kekangan yang ia buat di tangan Luna. Dilihatnya sorot mata gadis bermata biru itu yang tampak lelah. Letih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tapi tatapan Luna terpancar rasa iba dan setengah putus asa. Harapan untuk melihat kembali si kucing hitam itu masih ada, walau dibalut keraguan yang tidak sedikit pula. Namun, Luna senantiasa memandang ke arah cahaya. Ia tidak pernah mau menyerahkan dirinya pada kata 'mundur' bila telah mengambil keputusan untuk maju..

"Kau tidak peduli padanya lagi?", Luna kembali mengulang perkataannya. Wajahnnya yang putih itu pun tampak perkataannya terucap lirih. Tapi keheningan malam memperjelasnya...

Shinn ingat. Anak kucing hitam yang ia temukan, terkapar sendirian di pinggir jalan.

_"Nih... Hadiah buatmu.", ucap Shinn setengah memalingkan muka, bocah yang berumur 12 tahun kepada gadis di hadapannya. Luna pun segera mengambil dengan hati berbunga-bunga._

_"Waahh... Kucing!", sorak Luna kegirangan,"darimana kau mendapatkannya?"_

_"Hah... Memangnya kenapa? Aku dapat di pinggir jalan lho..", jawab Shinn seadanya. Tapi bagi Luna tidak masalah. Walau pun hewan ini diambil dari manapun, kucing tetaplah kucing. Dan ia senang akhirnya bisa memiliki hewan peliharaan sendiri.._

_"Terima kasih,Shinn. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya!", tukas Luna kecil dengan riang._

Ingatan Shinn masih menerawang ke masa lampau yang baginya biasa-biasa saja. Dirinyalah yang memberikan hewan tersebut pada Luna. Dasar, karena cewek itu terus saja merengek minta dibelikan peliharaan, bahkan ia pun sampai merengek-rengek pula pada Shinn dan teman-teman lain. Dan beruntunglah, suatu hari sepulang dari sekolah, ia menemukan Death, yang masih kecil sendirian di jalan. Awalnya, Shinn tidak berniat untuk mengambilnya. Namun, ada rasa iba yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya, menatap mata hijau kucing lucu tersebut. Hanya karena ia seekor hewan, bukan berarti ia berhak ditelantarkan begitu saja.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia pun membawa pulang kucing tadi, dan menyerahkannya pada Luna. Karena, ia sendiri sebenarnya paling malas jika harus melakukan hal-hal merepotkan, seperti mengurus hewan dan sebagainya...

Shinn mencoba kembali dari ingatannya. Ditatapnya Luna sekarang, yang masih belum bergerak juga dan terdiam di depannya. Sama seperti dirinya. Dan, keheningan malam semakin menjadi, dengan pekatnya kegelapan yang mulai mewarnai atmosfir bumi. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. Pencarian yang dilanjutkan mungkin hanya membawa sia-sia belaka.

"Luna, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita..."

Belum sempat ucapannya selesai, Shinn lebih dulu dikejutkan ketika tubuh Luna perlahan kolaps dan tersungkur. Beruntung, Shinn dengan sigap menahannya sehinga badan gadis itu tidak terkapar di jalanan.

"Hei, Luna!", teriak Shinn mencoba mencari kesadaran Luna. Gadis itu hanya bisa melenguh kecil. Shinn memegang dahi Luna. Panas. Tubuhnya pun tampak menggigil. Nafasnya mulai agak panas tidak beraturan kembali. Sementara keringat pun mengucur lebih deras dari biasanya, membasahi wajah Luna dan tubuhnya. Pertanda yang tidak baik...

"Sial.. Sepertinya kau terkena demam..", ucap Shinn tanpa ada balasan dari Luna yang tampak bisa menggerakkan jari-jemarinya walaupun hanya sedikit saja.

"Berapa kali kubilang. Jangan memaksakan dirimu malam-malam begini. Dasar..", imbuh Shinn lagi yang jadi sewot sendiri. Kesal dengan rasa keras kepala Luna. Tapi, bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi rasa jengkelnya pada Luna. Tidak ada waktu pula untuk mencari kucing yang baginya telah menyebabkan semua ini.

"Kita pulang sekarang.", kata Shinn lirih sembari mengendong Luna di punggungya. Luna masih membuka mata, meski sedikit, dan tidak bisa memberikan jawaban. Mulutnya sudah terlanjur lemah dan kepalanya sungguh pening. Membuatnya tidak bisa menjawab setiap perkataan Shinn selanjutnya.

Dirapatkannya reselting jaket Luna. Dan dengan langkah terpogoh-pogoh, ia pun menembus malam. Meninggalkan taman tanpa hasil apa pun...


	6. Menyelesaikan Masalah tanpa Masalah (?)

Alhamdulillah... Akhirnya bisa update lagi deh.. Udah alma juga nih... Mari kita lanjutkan kisah klasik anak-anak sekolah di ZAFT High School. Setelah kemarin gak ada scene sekolah, waktunya balik lagi ke tempat untuk menuntu ilmu itu!

Silahkan menikmati sembari menyeruput kopi panas di bawah langit yang menangis ( walah.. chuunibyou mode on nih.. -_-)...

Disclaimer : Gundam Seed bukan punya saya. Di mimpi pun gak bakalan nih.. Hehehe...

Chapter 6 : Menyelesaikan Masalah tanpa Masalah (?)

* * *

><p>Gaduh. Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana kelas 12 B di saat jam istiarahat. Maklum lah, mereka bagai singa yang terkekang dalam penjara kelas bersama seorang 'sipir' bernama Talia. Dan, begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, jreng! Langsung deh segel yang mengunci mereka seperti lepas begitu saja. Setidaknya ada waktu sekitar setengah jam, untuk bersuka ria sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan Talia Sensei.<p>

Termasuk di dalam kelompok orang yang kumat lagi penyakitnya ialah Athrun. Sret! Langsung deh diambilnya manga dari dalam laci. Kali ini tidak perlu baca sembari sembunyi-sembunyi lah. Kebebasan membolak-balik halaman manga tanpa ketahuan Talia-sensei merupakan nikmat tiada tara bagi dirinya.

Meskipun pada akhirnya...

"Athrun. Lagi-lagi kau malah bersantai seperti ini!" suara cewek yang begitu dihindari Athrun akhirnya terdengar.

Athrun menengadah dan melihat Lacus dengan raut sebal di wajah manisnya.

"Oh. Selamat siang Lacus." sapa Athrun yang tanpa babibu lagi kembali melirik bacaan di tangannya.

Sebuah keputusan yang slaha. karena malah membuat tangan-tangan halus Lacus melayang ke rambut biru Athrun dan menjabak-jambaknya. Layaknya bayi kecil yang sedang memainkan boneka.

"Dengerin orang lain, dong. Bukankah hari ini kau harus mempersiapkan meeting untuk anggota klub buku?"

TING! Otak Athrun jadi menyala. Ia baru ingat jika nanti sore pertemuan rutin dengan junior-juniornya. Ya ampun. Bagaiamana nih bocah bisa lupa ya? Hmm..

"K..Kau benar. Tapi pertemuannya masih lama kan. Lagipula ini masih jam..."

""Paling tidak siapkan dulu perlengkapannya!', sahut Lacus memotong pembicaraan Athrun sembari mencekik leher pria itu.

"Ta..tapi kan ada seksi perlengkapan yang -.."

PALK! PLOK! PLAK! PLOK!

"Kau tetap harus memeriksa kerja anggota lain kan?!" timpal Lacus tanpa memberi kesempatan Athrun untuk memanjangkan alasannya. Tamparan dari gadis berambut pink itu sungguh membuatnya kalang kabut.

"Ba..baiklah. Baiklah.." nah, ini baru ucapan yang ingin didengar oleh Lacus. Kalau saja Athrun taat dari awal sih, gak bakalan juga dibully kayak gini.

Buru-buru ia melangkah tertatih seraya memegangi pipinya yang memerah legam. Keluar kelas menuju ruangan klub diikuti Lacus yang kini telah mengumbar senyuman dan berseri-seri lagi.

"Mengerikan ya..", bisik Yzak kepada Dearka yang ngobrol di sampingnya.

"Kau benar. Lacus bisa jadi monster juga kalau marah." komentar Dearka yang jantungnya jadi dag-dig-dug juga. Aura ketakutan tepancar dari keduanya yang sedari tadi mengamati tontonan menarik itu.

"Oi.. Bukankah selain Lacus masih banyak cewek monster lain?" kali ini Dearka mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Ya. Benar..."

"Kita lihat. Cagalli, dia seperti gembong para monster,lalu Luna, hmm, mulutnya lebih tajam dari pedang. Miriallia, dia benar-benar iblis kalo soal mengendus aib orang. Shiho, pendiam tapi sekali emosi bisa dibantai kita. Flay, cerewet dan sok kemayu-nya bisa membunuh orang juga. Tambah Stellar, meski ceweknya imut manis begitu, dia punya fans fanatik yang tak segan menguliti orang yang menghinanya."

Hiii.. Kedua cowok tersebut merinding sendiri membayangkan penguasa-penguasa kelas 12 B tadi.

"Ooohhhh.. Jadi siapa yang kalian bilang monster?! HAH?!"

DEG! Sebauh suara nyaring terdengar dari belakang keduanya. Begitu Yzak dan Dearka membalikkan badan, uhh.. tidak dinyana Mir berdiri di belakang mereka dengan jumawa. Memperlihatkan senyum setannya yang membuat bulu kuduk keduannya merinding.

"Y..Yzak.. Se..sepertinya.. kita tengah berhadapan dengan monster.."

DI tempat lain ah, duet petinggi klub buku, Athrun dan Lacus telah berada di markas besar mereka. Sibuk menyiapkan diri demi pertemuan rutin yang serin g mereka lakukan bersama an ak-anak klub itu.

"Baiklah. Kita bersih-bersih dulu.." timpal Lacus memberi komando pada Athrun. Dijawab dengan senyuman palsu yang dipajang Athrun.

Kasihan kau, Athrun. Hidupmu untuk membaca manga tidak akan pernah mudah selama Lacus masih berkeliaran di sampingmu.

Begitulah, mumpung ada waktu luang, membersihkan ruangan klub merupakan kegiatan yang patut dilakukan oleh Athrun dan Lacus. Lumayan lah, sebagai contoh dan teladan bagi junior-juniornya. Hihihi..

"Athrun, sapu debu di bawah meja itu.."

"Baik"

Dan sang pria pun menunduk, mencari-cari sampah yang berkeliaran di bawah meja.

"Athrun, rak buku nya masih belum rapi nih"

"Baik, akan kurapikan."

"Athrun, jendela masih kotor."

"Baik"

"Athrun, kumpulkan buku ini sesuai kelompoknya"

"Baik"

.. Nasib-nasib. Menjadi Athrun yang seorang maniak manga benar-benar repot juga ya. Benar-benar, hidupnya senantiasa galau dan tidak tenang jika Lacus ada di dekatnya. Bagaimana tidak, kedamaian yang ingin ia rasakan ketika menjelajahi lembaran manga seringkali rusak oleh kengototan Lacus untuk membuat Athrun berhenti menjadi maniak manga.

Hmm. Dan kini pun Athrun, sebagai ketua hanya bisa pasrah ketika Lacus turut menyuruhnya menjadi pelayan membersihkan seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya, aku harus mencari wakil ketua baru yang tidak menyiksaku terus-terusan" gumam Athrun dengan keringat bercucuran dan debu menmeple di wajahnya. Melihat Lacus yang tengah santai duduk manis membaca novel sembari sesekali menyeruput teh hangat buatan sendiri.

"Heh.. Enak banget cewek ini..", gerutu Athrun. Tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa sih. Hanya bisa memendam kejengkelannya menatap Lacus yang tengah 'damai'.

Susah jadi cowok. Mau menegur, dikira sok tahu. Mau memberitahu, malah bales dimarahi. Mau marah, malah balas dihajar sama Lacus!

Lacus pun melirik ke arahnya. Memberi Athrun senyuman yang innocent dan aura semangat untuk bekerja. "Athrun, berjuanglah!", seru Lacus dengan keras pada cowok yang hanya berada lima meter dari tubuhnya itu. Telinga Athrun pun jadi panas rasanya mendengar ucapan itu. Apalagi omongan tersebut dikeluarkan oleh cewek yang mengajaknya bersih-bersih, lalu sekarang malah keenakan nyantai di sini. Oh God why...

Di sisi lain, nampak Lacus begitu menikmati momen-momen menjadi 'bos' ini. Hahaha.. Jarang sekali Athrun mau menuruti omongannya. Terlalu sering bagi cewek tersebut mendengarkan bantahan-bantahan Athrun yang baginya tidak mutu sama sekali. Hidup dengan membaca manga? Wuih.. Tidak ada itu dalam benak seorang Lacus Clyne. Baginya, ia lebih memilih standar seni yang baginya lebih tinggi, misalkan novel...

"Bagaimana, Athrun?" tanya Lacus dengan ekspresi tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan.." balasnya. Fuih.. Walau keringat dan bau sudah mengucur dari dahi Athrun, pemandangan tempat itu gak beda-beda jauh amat dari sebelumnya. Setengah bersih, setengah kotor. Jelas sekali Athrun mengerjakannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Hmm.. Dia memang sulit untuk do something sepenuh hati selain baca manga doang.

"Mo! Lebih niat dong. Lihat, masih banyak yang berantakan nih.." gerutu Lacus.

"Memang benar. Tapi semua ini akan lebih cepat selesai jika kau turut membantu." balas Athrun memberanikan diri untuk membela jiwa lelakinya yang tengah terinjak-injak.

"APA? Masih saja menggerutu?! Seharusnya kau bersyukur, aku mau menemanimu di sini. Hanya disuruh bersih-bersih sebentar saja sudah lelah. Memangnya kau tidak tahu perasaanku yang HAMPIR setiap pulang sekolah mampir ke sini. Menjaga dan merapikan buku. Bla..bla..bla...", wuih.. keren banget nih. Baru sekalimat saja Athrun mau protes, malah kini balik Lacus yang menghujani Athrun dengan ocehan bertubi-tubi. Sayang sekali si Athrun tidak membawa headset atau penutup telinga apalah untuk berlindung dari cibiran Lacus ini.

"Ba..baiklah. Akan kubersihkan ruangan ini.." pada endingnya pun Athrun tunduk juga pada Lacus. Ia jadi berpikir dua kali jika ingin menceramahi Lacus lagi.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti.."komentar Lacus sumringah.

Suara gemerisik dan debu yang berterbangan dari ruangan klub buku keluar dari celah-celah pintu dan jendela. Meski tidak ada yang begitu peduli pada, karena pada jam istirahat memang berbagai markas ekskul disemayami anggota dari strata kelas yang berbeda-beda.

Namun, ternyata ada juga yang tengah sibuk memerhatikan polah Athrun dan Lacus. Diam-diam mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang, tengah serius melihat ke dalam ruangan klub buku sembari memegang gagang pintu dengan tangan agak gugup.

"Oi.. Cepatlah, Cags. Jika ingin masuk cepatlah. Selesaikan masalahmu ini..".

Cagalli, si pengintip yang lagaknya seperti maling itu dibuat kaget dengan suara dari belakang.

"Diamlah, Shinn. Ini juga masalahmu kan.." bisik Cagalli pada Shinn yang tengah berjuang mengobrak-abrik hidung mencari upil itu.

"Memang sih. Tapi aku lagi males nih. Lebih baik mengistirahatkan tenaga dan pikiranku daripada ngurus masalah seperti ini.." jawab Shinn panjang agak diplomatis juga.

"Hah? Jadi kau tidak keberatan jika Athrun sampai menyebarkan kesalahpahaman waktu itu?!".

"Ogah lah. Tapi pokoknya selesaikan dengan cepat dan beritahu yang sebenarnya.."

"Makanya, kau juga harus membantuku juga!"

"Tsk"..

Memang sih, si Cagalli masih kepikiran banget kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Ketika dirinya telat dan terjebak di atas tembok sekolah. Mendapat pertolongan dari Shinn. Tapi malah keduanya terjerembab di dalam posisi yang provokatif banget. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti berpikir keduanya mau ber'ehhmm'.. Dan malangnya, si Athrun secara gak sengaja malah melihat kejadian memalukan itu. Dan.. hmm.. pastilah pikiran tuh anak melayang kemana-mana. Berpikiran yang enggak-enggak..

Sejak kejadian itu, si Athrun jadi agak menghindari Cagalli dan Shinn. Takut jika keduanya membuat perhitungan dengannya karena telah merusak momen berharga mereka berdua, begitu pikir Athrun. Sedangkan Cagalli jadi malah was-was sendiri. Ia merasa perlu meluruskan semua pada cowok berambut biru tersebut. Sementara Shinn yang pada awalnya juga panik, tapi lambat laun malah malas memikirkan hal itu. Hehe.. Dasar nih cowok gak ada yang lebih asyik daripada males-malesan apa?

Si Cagalli yang dari tadi berada di garis depan untuk membuka pintu. Masih saja sibuk dengan tingkahnya yang jadi aneh dan kikuk sendiri. Kakinya bergetar karena perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Kaki Shinn juga ikutan bergetar, karena kecapekan berdiri. Nih bocah... -_-

"Oi.. Jangan buang waktu" komentar Shinn menyaksikan Cagalli tetap berdiri mematung tanpa maju selangkah pun.

Cagalli menatap Shinn tajam. Ingin sekali dicoloknya bola mata merah si pemalas itu. Sedangkan Shinn juga sendiri juga ingin menonjok Cagalli yang sama sekali no action dari tadi.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan keberanian dulu, tahu."jawab Cagalli mengatur nafasnya bak pendekar yang mau bertanding di kejuaraan beladiri dunia. Mendengar itu, tentu Shinn tambah sebel, nih cewek pirang banyak cingcong aja..

"Kau ini jadi aneh. Hanya mau ngomong sama Athrun aja sampai segitu kikuknya.."

Hah! Panas telinga si Cagalli dengan ocehan yang dilontarkan kapten tim sepakbola sekolah tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, kampret?! Ini masalah serius bagi seorang cewek. Pokoknya kesalahpahaman ini harus berakhir hari ini.." pekik Cagalli, mengepalkan tangan ke muka Shinn.

"Hmm.. Sudah kubilang, makanya buruan. Jangan ngomong hal yang sama berulang-ulang dong."

"Aku tahu.." timpal kembaran Kira itu meredakan tensinya yang sempat meninggi.

"Jangan-jangan, kau salting kayak gini gara-gara kau... menyukai Athrun ya?" celoteh Shinn.

GAGGG! Cagalli serasa tertohok wajah dan pikirannya. Kontan saja, tuh cewek langsung membantah habis-habisan.

"Ja..jangan bercanda. Idiot! Mana mungkin aku bisa suka dengan si kutu buku itu?!" cerca Cagalli.

"Heeh.. Wajahmu memerah tuh.." goda Shinn, yang kelihatannya menemukan hal yang asyik untuk dijadikan pengusir kejenuhan sejenak.

"Ini make-up.. Make up!" bantah Cagalli menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya sendiri, mencoba menyanggah apa yang dikatakan Shinn. Fuuiihh.. Shinn memandangi lebih seksama. Suer deh.. wajahnya Cagalli memang agak bersemu gimana gitu...

"Make up ya.."

"Be..beneran!"

Keduanya malah jadi asyik sendiri melakukan perdebatan yang bisa dibilang kagak ada manfaatnya sama sekali. Si Shinn asal ngomong menyangkut pautkan tingkah Cagalli dengan Athrun. Sementara Cagalli sendiri ngotot membantah dengan segala omongan yang ia punya.

Dan perpaduan nyaring suara kedua manusia itu pun mengusik telinga makhluk di ruangan klub buku. Si Lacus, yang asyik bersantai. Mendengar samar-samar suara yang sepertinya ia kenal dari balik pintu masuk. Karena penasaran, ia pun mencoba mengampiri sumber suara yang baginya sepertinya dua orang baru beradu mulut.

"Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini.." gumam Lacus dalam hati. Dan benar saja, ketika pintu klub dia buka. KREK! Tampaklah dua sosok yang sangat-sangat tidak asing baginya. Tapi, bagi Lacus sangat asing sekali melihat keduanya bersama.

"Cagalli... dan Shinn?", serunya menyaoa kedua manusia yang dari tadi celingak-celinguk gak karuan bagai teroris mencari mangsa.

Kaget deh tuh dua manusia yang lagi debat kusir melulu...

"Y...Yo...', balas Shinn ala kadarnya sembari mengangkat dua jari membentuk tanda Victory. Sedangkan Cagalli hanya bisa melongo gak karuan. Rencananya biar bisa ngobrol sebentar sama Athrun dengan diam-diam sepertinya bakal gagal nih. Lacus sudah muncul duluan. Tambah lagi si Shinn di sebelahnya kagak ada rasa grogi atau gugup sedikitpun.

"Yo gundulmu! Jangan bertingkah normal begitu dong?! Bagaimana nih, bagaimana nih, kita gak bisa njelasin semua ke Athrun lagi dengan diam-diam?!" bisik Cagalli panik sekalian nepuk-nepuk jidat Shinn yang dari tadi bikin dia sebel melulu.

Lacus tentu saja heran dengan keberadaan dua makhluk aneh yang bertingkah aneh di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Lacus penasaran. Shinn dan Cagalli pun jadi sibuk berpandangan. Nih, jawaban apa yang tepat diberikan pada Lacus ya?

"Shinn, gimana nih?", tanya Cagalli. Kayaknya otaknya sudah ketemu jalan buntu untuk mencari solusi.

Shinn pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Gatal karena hal ribet begini. Gara-gara Cagalli yang terlalu membesar-besarkan sesuatu yang sepele itu, ya ampun deh.. Ingin sekali rasanya ia segera lepas dari keterkekangan ini dan kembali ke kelas untuk tidur lagi.

Mau bagaimana lagi deh.. Shinn pun terpaksa mengambil pilihan yang dianggapnya paling cepet menyelesaikan masalah...

"Baiklah, akan kutangani Lacus." bisiknya pada gadis pirang di sampingnya.

Cagalli mengangkat alisnya. Belum paham apa yang dimaksudkan Shinn. "Hah?"

Duh, Cagalli...

"Begini. Akan kuajak Lacus buat pergi dari sini. Kemudian kau bisa bicara dengan Athrun. Katakan sejujurnya. Masalah selesai. Beres." jelas Shinn sesimpel-simpelnya.

"WHAT?! Apaan tuh? Kenapa harus aku yang bicara dengan Athrun? Sendirian lagi?!"

"Sudah, lakukan saja Cags."

"Diem lu. Dasar! Pasti kau hanya ingin kabur dari masalah ini dan gak mau membantuku menjelaskannya pada Athrun kan?!"

"Ini opsi paling efektif, tahu. Kalau Lacus di sini, bisa-bisa ia nanti ikutan salah paham". Benar juga Shinn. otakmu memang encer. Cagalli pun mulai menerima perlahan usulan Shinn. Jika sampai Lacus ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan dengan Athrun nanti, malah jadi repot nantinya. Apalagi Lacus yang juga anak klub buku juga pasti punya 'fantasi' gak kalah edan dari Athrun. Hehehe...

"Ba..baiklah." balas Cagalli lirih. Yosh! Sudah ditentukan. Cagalli yang akan face to face dan one on one dengan Athrun!

Lacus sendiri, semakin tidak mengerti dengan polah yang dipertontonkan Cagalli dan Shinn. Dari tadi keduanya hanya bisik-bisik melulu. Seolah merencanakan kejahatan untuk menguasai dunia.

"Ano... Ada perlu apa nih?" tanya Lacus.

Cagalli pun memberi tatapan pada Shinn. Dan Shinn pun membalas dengan anggukan mantap.

"Serahkan Lacus padaku" begitu raut mukanya seolah berkata.

"Oi, Lacus. Bisa bicara sebentar gak?" ajak Shinn menunjukkan keramahan di balik muka malasnya.

"Ya ngomong aja langsung." jawab Lacus sok innocent.

BRAK! Ayolah Shinn, kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik. -_-

"Maksudku, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu." timpal Shinn, kali ini menampilkan keseriusannya. Sontak Lacus jadi terkejut. Apa yang merasuki Shinn sehingga ingin bicara dengan dirinya? Begitulah pikir Lacus.

Apalagi selama ini dirinya juga jarang ngobrol dengan Shinn. Paling-paling hanya obrolan sederhana dan tidak sedekat Shinn dengan Luna.

"A..Apa?" tukas Lacus jadi sedikit gugup.

"Kumohon, Lacus. Shinn benar-benar sungguh-sungguh kali ini." Cagalli pun ikut-ikutan mengompori suasana.

Melihat kesungguhan dari keduanya, Lacus menelan ludah. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh Shinn darinya sehingga Cagalli pun turut campur tangan juga?

"Tapi, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Athrun begitu saja di sini.."

"Tenanglah. Athrun sudah besar. Dia bisa menemukan jalan pulang ke kelas kok.." celoteh Shinn.

Dan tanpa banyak cincong, langsung saja Shinn menarik Lacus yang tengah dilanda ketidakpahaman dengan apa yang terjadi. Sip Shinn! Lebih cepat lebih baik deh...

"Tu..tunggu Shinn! Apa yang kau lakukan?" timpal Lacus yang tersentak melihat polah Shinn yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya pergi tanpa rasa dosa sedikitpun.

"Nanti juga tahu. Ikut saja" tukas Shinn.

Ah! Lacus jadi semakin penasaran nih. Belum pernah ia melihat Shinn ngotot seperti ini selain dengan Luna. Dan lagi, kenapa harus menjauh dari Athrun dan lainnya? Kenapa Shinn mengajaknya bicara berduaan saja?

Pikiran Lacus pun menjalar kemana-mana...

"Ja..jangan-jangan. Shi..Shinn mau menembakku?!" jerit Lacus dalam hati. Wajahnya jadi menegang dan memerah membayangkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dilihatnya Shinn lagi yang sibuk menggandengnya. "Se..sepertinya benar. Wajahnya serius sekali." batin Lacus lagi. Ia pun mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Sepertinya gadis berambut pink itu belum siap mental dan fisik nih...

Dari kejauhan, Cagalli melihat keduanya dengan tatapan berbinar. Joss deh! Rencananya untuk bisa bicara dengan Athrun tanpa diketahui orang lain bakalan lancar nih. Walaupun ia sebenarnya jengkel juga karena Shinn terkesan 'kabur' dan tidak mau ikut bertanggungjawab menjelaskan kronologi sebenarnya.

Tapi peduli amat deh! Lagian Shinn sudah menghandle Lacus. Sekarang Cagalli pun juga harus siap! Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Persiapan terbaik disiapkannya bagai prajurit yang akan meluncur ke medan perang.

Yosh! Sekarang saatnya!

BREKK! Secepat kilat Cagalli membuka pintu ruang klub buku yang tadi sempat tertutup lagi oleh Lacus. Tinggal menatap lurus ke depan saja. Ia sudah bisa melihat Athrun yang lagi sibuk merapikan isi ruangan tersebut.

Athrun, yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka, lekas membalikkan badannya. Dan.. Waduh!

Dikucek-kuceknya matanya sendiri, agak tidak percaya yang berdiri sempurna di hadapannya adalah Cagalli..

"Ca..Cagalli?!" pekiknya sembari membaluh peluh yang tiba-tiba mengucur deras dari keringat.

"A..Athrun. Kita perlu bicara.." sambar Cagalli berusaha langsung menunjukkan maksud kedatangannya ke sana.

Athrun pun tersigap. Segera ia merapikan tangannya dan menunda sejenak pekerjaan yang dihibahkan Lacus padanya. Sedangkan Cagalli pun lantas menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. GREK! Tingalah dua manusia di dalam sana...

Hening...

Athrun tidak mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan dulu. Matanya kadang berkeliaran ke mana-mana berusaha menghindar dari pandangan Cagalli. Sementara Cagalli.. aduh.. dia malah jadi kikuk sendiri! Bukankah tadi ia sudah siap perang?

_"Jangan buang waktu"._

Ucapan Shinn sebelumnya kembali terngiang di telinga Cagalli. Membayangkan si cowok pemalas itu ngomong sok cool begitu sambil menguap itu benar-benar membuatnya sebal. Hehe..

"Begini, ada yang ingin kuomongin soal kejadian di belakang ruang UKS kemarin lusa!"

JREP! Athrun langusng terbelalak. Nih, ia yakin kalau Cagalli bakalan mengancamnya jika sampai membicarakan hubungan Cagalli dan Shinn. Begitu pikir si ketua klub buku.

"Te..tenang saja. Tenang saja. Aku sudah bilang kan tidak akan membocorkan hubungan kalian." balas Athrun secepatnya..

Wajah Cagalli sontak agak merah. Dianggap punya hubungan khusus dengan Shinn sunguh membuat hatinya panas. Mana mau ia dijodoh-jodohkan dengan jagonya malas dan tidur itu?

"Bukan begitu, Athrun! Kau salah paham!" timpal Cagalli membahana membelah angkasa.

Jadi merinding Athrun menyaksikan kengototan tuh cewek. "Te..tenanglah Cagalli..."

Sementara itu, Shinn menghentikan langkahnya. Tampaknya sudah lumayan jauh juga ia membawa Lacus untuk tidak mencampuri 'pertempuran' Cagalli. Lekas saja Lacus menyambar tangan Shinn agar melepaskan pegangannya.

"Oh, baiklah." kata Shinn simpel.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke... atap sekolah? Sebenarnya apa maumu?" kembali Lacus mencoba bertanya. Masih berusaha mengulik motif apa yang ada di balik otak Shinn.

"Uhmm.. Sebenarnya..." Shinn berhenti sejenak. Benar juga, kenapa pula ia membawa Lacus ke tempat paling romantis se sekolah? Arghh! Gak sadar nih. Kayaknya tadi Shinn asal jalan aja menjauh dari ruangan klub. Dan takdir telah menuntunnya ke tempat ini. He.. lebay ah..

Sembari menunjuk ke arah langit yang cerah, ia berkata,"Aku ingin menunjukkan pemandangan ini.". Omong Shinn asal nyeplos aja apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Lacus pun terperangah. Sepoi angin semilir membuat rambutnya menari. Mendramatisir suasana.

"Be..benar. Ternyata Shinn ingin menyatakan cintanya padaku." batin Lacus bersemu. Jantungnya jadi berdegup kencang. Aduh, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berhadapan dengan cowok seserius ini!

"Ma..maaf, Shinn. A..Aku harus kembali ke klub.." seketika Lacus yang jadi salting pun berusaha nyelonong kabur dari kejadian mendebarkan ini. Woit! Tapi Shinn tentu gak mau dong si Lacus merusak rencana Cagalli di sana. Maka secepat Hokage Keempat ia menghadang Lacus.

"Tunggu Lacus. Tetaplah di sini, sebentar lagi saja." pinta Shinn, berusaha mengulur waktu buat cewek pirang somplak di lantai bawahnya.

"Ah! Shinn, a..aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa.." si Lacus yang imajinasi udah melebihi kadar batas pun jadi konyol sendiri.

"Oi, kenapa nih cewek?" batin Shinn sweatdrop.

"Maaf, Shinn. Tapi aku harus pergi."

Dan Shinn tetap berusaha menghadang Lacus. Sepertinya orang yang lagi main gobak sodor tuh.. Keduanya malah jadi kejar-kejaran di atap.

Tak jauh dari tempat keduanya, tepatnya di atap gedung seberang, terlihat sosok Miriallia dan Dearka dengan tatapan bak kucing pencuri. Rupa-rupanya, dua wartawan ini, secara gak sengaja menangkap pemandangan langka antara Lacus dan Shinn tersebut.

"Lihat baik-baik. Duo sejoli yang main kejar-kejaran. Mesra sekali, seperti pasangan film India saja." celoteh Mir, seraya memotret motret 'buruan' yang menggiurkan ini. Di sebelahnya, Dearka sibuk membuat tulisan, yang nantinya siap diterbitkan di Majalah Zaftzine mengenai si Lacus dan Shinn.

"Mengejutkan. Si pemalas dan putri innocent pemalu ternyata sejoli." komentar Dearka dengan wajah penuh lebam. Habis dipukuli Mir di kelas, karena mengatai cewek-cewek sebagai monster sih. ( Si Yzak juga turutan dihajar kok..).

"Berita bagus. Berita bagus." tambah Mir dengan senyum mengembang.

Oke, si Lacus dan Shinn, yang tadi sibuk berlarian kucing ke sana kemari. Akhrinya berhenti. Capek juga. Hosh! Hosh! Akhirnya pun, keduanya tetap stagnan di atap sekolah.

"Kau keras kepala." kata Shinn, melihat Lacus yang keletihan dan duduk lemas penuh keringat.

"Kau juga."

Keduanya pun malah tertawa bersama. Konyol. Memikirkan apa yang barusan mereka lakukan.

"Dasar, sudah kubilang tak perlu berlari dariku kan. Emang aku terlihat seperti om-om mesum?" tukas Shinn berusaha mencairkan suasana lagi.

"Enggak sih. Mirip kakek-kakek mesum!" balas Lacus yang sepertinya sudah mulai terbawa suasana. Tapi gak perlu waktu lama, Lacus buru-buru memalingkan mukanya dari Shinn. Hmm...

"Baka! Baka! Baka! A..Apa yang kulakukan sih?" pikir gadis itu lagi.

Shinn, yang melihat Lacus bercucuan keringat dengan wajah memerah, jadi kasihan juga. Gawat nih. Dikeluarkannya sapu tangan dari sakunya. Dan disodorkan kepada Lacus. "Nih, bersihkan wajahmu.."

Tentu saja hal ini tidak terpikirkan oleh Lacus. Si cowok pemalas meminjamkan sapu tangan padanya? Hmm... Seumur-umur baru kali ini ada cowok yang mau meminjamkan itu padanya. Hiks...

"Uhmm. Terima kasih." sahutnya, mengambil pemberian Shinn. Dirinya tak menyangka, begitu serius Shinn mengejarnya dan berkorban demi mendapatkan hatinya. "Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku.." gumam Lacus lagi setengah malu tapi full ge-er banget.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana keadaan Luna?" tanya Lacus, berusaha untuk membuka topik dengan pembicaraan lain.

Shinn menggaruk kepala. "Tidak apa. Dia hanya demam kok. Paling sehari dua hari sembuh."

"Begitu. Tapi tak kusangka, Luna bisa sakit juga ya."

"Oi, Lacus. Dia kan juga manusia.."

Shinn jadi terbayang kejadian sabtu malam kemarin lusa. Tetap saja tidak bisa memahami segala kebodohan Luna yang susah-susah mencari kucing di malam hari. Sampai mengajak dirinya lagi..

Buat repot saja tuh. Ditambah lagi pake acara sakit segala lagi. Aduh...

"Dasar. Jangan pernah merepotkan orang lain seperti itu lagi.." gumam Shinn menerawang angkasa.

Beruntung sekali Shinn berada bersama Luna. Sehingga setidaknya bisa menggendongnya sampai ke rumah. Selama perjalanan itu, Shinn pun acapkali mendengar desahan Luna yang tersengal-sengak. Juga tubuhnya yang terasa panas, dengan keringat dingin deras membasahinya. Aneh rasanya. Luna yang terlihat lemah seperti itu bukan seperti Luna yang ia kenal. Sikap menyebalkan dan hobinya membentak Shinn seakan sirna. Yang Shinn bawa hanyalah gadis lemah yang tengah terluka...

Lacus memperhatikan dengan seksama. Bagaiman Shinn malah melamun menatap cakrawala di kejauhan. Sedari tadi, ia belum pernah menyaksikan Shinn jadi sibuk sendiri seperti ini. Hmm.. Apakah gara-gara pembicaraan tentang Luna?

"Apa yang sebenarnya Shinn pikirkan ya?" gumam Lacus.

Seketika Lacus pun teringat. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Saat Luna dan Kira tengah berduaan di taman. Pemandangan yang indah, tapi juga menyakitkan baginya. Menatap Kira yang dia kagumi tengah mesra bersama Luna. Tidak lain tidak bukan, Lacus yakin jika keduanya telah menjalin hubungan yang lebih jauh dari pertemanan.

"Benar juga. Luna sekarang telah berpacaran dengan Kira. Pasti... Shinn merasa kesepian dan kehilangan." pikir Lacus mengambil kesimpulan dari intuisi yang asal-asalan deh..

Agak menelan ludah,ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,"A..apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Luna, Shinn?"

Heh! Shinn yang mendengarnya langsung ngucek telinganya. Darimana datangnya pertanyaan Lacus yang aneh dan ke-cewek-an banget itu...

"Ngomong apa sih. Gak biasanya tanya soal orang lain seperti ini..." balas Shinn.

"Nggak kok.. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja..kau tampak berbeda ketika membicarakan Luna."sahut Lacus.

Heh? Shinn mencoba menelan perlahan omongan dari cewek di sampingnya itu. Ia berpikir sebentar. Benar juga sih, kalau ngomongin Luna memang jadi agak gelap gitu suasananya. Maklum lah, membicarakan orang yang nyebelin bikin Shinn jadi sewot melulu. Tapi, ketika melihat Luna tengah bersedih, entah kenapa Shinn jadi merasa tidak nyaman juga.

"Entahlah.. Luna itu orang yang keras kepala. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali menghajarku. Cewek yang kasar dan terkadang, suka menang sendiri. Meski begitu, orang-orang begitu mudah tertarik dengannya. Dia orang yang terbuka. Membawa keceriaan kepada siapapun di sekitarnya. Tidak peduli berapa kali Luna sering membentak dan memarahi, dia selalu peduli dan menyayangi teman-temannya. Dia tak suka orang lain menangis dan terluka, walaupun dirinya sendiri terluka. Ia hanya berusaha menjadi Luna yang senantiasa ramah dan easygoing kepada setiap orang. Mungkin karena itulah, banyak orang merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya..."

Penjelasan Shinn yang panjang lebar, membuat Lacus berdecak kagum. Sudah seperti penceramah kelas ulung saja. Sama sekali tidak menyangka, Shinn yang kadang juga malas bicara itu bisa membicarakan Luna segitu panjangnya. Cepat dan tanpa pikir panjang. Bagai mengenal Luna segitu jauhnya.

"He..hebat. Kau bisa mendeskripsikan Luna dengan indah. Kau ini seorang pujangga ya." puji Lacus berbinar-binar.

WEKK! Dipuji seperti itu membuat Shinn agak salting dan memerah. "Ja..jangan bercanda, Lacus. Semua orang juga pasti gampang mendeskripsikan si gadis somplak itu.."

Mendengarnya, Lacus hanya tertawa kecil. Shinn yang melihatnya jadi bingun sendiri. Semudah itukah dirinya ketika membicarakan Luna? Awalnya terasa biasa, tapi kemudian menjadi agak memalukan. Sangat gampang, sangat gampang bagi Shinn untuk menjelaskan siapa Luna menurut pendapatnya sendiri.

Arghh... Shinn geleng-geleng kepala sendiri. Entahlah, pasti karena kedekatan aneh mereka sejak kecil yang sering bersama. Lacus menatap ke bawah. Menyaksikan bunga sakura bermekaran, berpisah dari pohon yang telah menjaganya selama ini.

"Kalo Luna gak masuk, jadi terasa sepi ya.." komentarnya. Shinn diam sejenak, sebelum memberi anggukan kepada Lacus.

"Biasanya dia pagi-pagi langsung menjitak kepala Shinn yang lagi tidur.." tambah Lacus meniru-niru gaya Luna memoles Shinn.

"Saat dia bareng Cagalli, wah tuh duet udah seperti destroyer aja." celoteh Shinn, ikut menyumbangkan suara.

"Pas sama Flay, keduanya cerewetnya minta ampun.." kata Lacus. Shinn sendiri pun menganggap si Lacus dan cewek lainnya juga sama saja sih, kalau soal ngerumpi.

"Ingat, setiap kali Luna nge-band bareng Stellar. Benar-benar lucu ya. Si tomboy dan hiperaktif main gitar akustik, sedangkan Stellar yang innocent abis megang drum. Bukannya seharusnya kebalik ya?" seloroh Lacus lagi. Hanya disambut tawa oleh Shinn.

"Jangan lupa, saat kelas dua ketika kelas kita pentas drama. Si Luna jadi tuan puteri yang aneh abis, sedangkan Athrun pangeran yang gak banget. Kelihatannya gak meyakinkan sih, tapi kok bisa-bisanya kita menang ya? Hihihi.."

Keduanya terus-terusan ngobrol. Bersahut-sahutan mengingat momen ketika Luna berulah dengan karakter lain di kelas. Benar-benar nih, teman lagi sakit malah si Shinn sama Lacus sibuk ngerumpiin Luna seenaknya. -_-

"Ingat-ingat! Ketika Luna bersama Kira..." eh.. Lacus memotong omongannya. Menyebut Kira dan Luna, membuatnya teringat ketika keduanya tengah.. berduaan di taman. Entah mengapa, semangatnya ngobrol jadi surut. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan tangan Kira yang begitu lancar membelai rambut Luna...

Ngilu rasanya. Lelaki yang ia sukai bermesraan dengan teman baiknya.

Shinn yang melihat sikap Lacus yang tiba-tiba jadi murung, mendekati dan memerhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. Lacus yang menyadari Shinn sudah begitu dekat dengannya, lekas memalingkan matanya.

"Oi, Lacus. Kenapa kau? Tiba-tiba murung begini?"

"Eh.. Oh.. Tidak apa-apa kok.."

"Dasar aneh."

"Ha? Ke..kenapa?"

"Kau ini aneh, Lacus. Tadi kau malu-malu, lalu bertingkah gaje sendiri, kemudian jadi ceria, sekarang malah cemberut begini."

Mendengar itu Lacus mengumbar sedikit senyumnya.

"Ano.. Shinn. Kalau Kira, bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?" tanya Lacus. Sudah barang tentu, Shinn cuma bisa nyengir. Nih cewek dari tadi tanya hal-hal yang diluar nalar cowok sih.

"Gila.. Kenapa sekarang malah ganti topik ke Kira nih. Jangan bertanya soal cowok padaku. Memangnya aku homo apa?!" sindir Shinn menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku hanya bertanya pendapatmu kan? Memangnya cowok ngomongin cowok itu pasti homo?"

Ngg..Ngaak juga sih. Hehe.. Shinn terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan deh. Payah tuh. -_-

Uh.. Garuk-garuk pipi dulu deh si Shinn. "Si Kira ya... Dia itu playboy..". Singkat jelas dan padat. Penggambaran yang diberikan untuk sosok seperti Kira, memang kata 'playboy' sungguh tepat.

Lacus mau protes sih. Masa sosok yang dikaguminya dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi, kalo dinalar sih memang realitanya begono. Mau diapakan lagi? Hehehe...

"Apa kau tidak berpikir, jika sebenarnya Kira mungkin sudah punya kekasih?" ujar Lacus lagi. Kembali kalimat tak terduga meluncur dari mulut manisnya.

"Uhm... Meneketehe.. Aku 'kan bukan stalker-nya Kira.." celoteh Shinn menuding Lacus, yang dipikir-pikir memang hampir jadi penguntit si Kira. Well, meski wajar sih. Wong hampir sebagian besar cewek-cewek sekolah juga sering diam-diam mbuntutin Kira. Weeeww...

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" kali ini Shinn yang balik bertanya.

"Nggak papa..nggak papa.. Cuma tanya doang.." seru Lacus mengibas-ibaskan tangan. Walaupun dipikirannya masih terngiang bayangan Kira dan Luna yang lagi bareng dulu. Aduh. Tuh gambar diotaknya kok gak ilang-ilang sih?

"Shinn, lalu apa kau pernah berpikir, jika Luna juga sudah punya kekasih?"

GUBRAK! Nih cewek! Dari tadi tanya yang bikin Shinn mau jantungan aja. Apalagi nih?! Balik ngomongin Luna ya..

"Jangan ngomong aneh-aneh dong.. Mana mungkin Luna dah punya pacar? Cewek seperti itu.. gak mungkin" balas Shinn pede. Siapa emang yang paling kenal Luna sekelas. Ya Shinn lah! Pertanyaan sableng kayak gitu tadi sih gampang banget dijawabnya. Meski kaget juga sih...

"Kalau ternyata punya gimana?" eh, Lacusnya malah membantah nih.

"Gak bakal"

"Kalau punya?"

"Mustahil"

"Kalau punya?"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Kalau punya?"

Uurrgghh... Nih cewek buat kepala Shinn pusing aja. Lacus sekarang malah repeat omongannya sendiri berulang-ulang kayak robot lagi error. Dan kenapa, topiknya Luna lagi? Bikin Shinn risih aja.

"Kalau punya? Apa kau akan diam dan menerima begitu saja. Dia kan teman baikmu.."

Shinn diam sejenak. Melemaskan otot-otot di keningnya yang nongol. Berusaha mengontrol aliran darahnya yang tengah diuji oleh gadis lugu tapi keras kepala bernama Lacus ini. Sejenak ia berpikir. Seandainya memang benar, apabila si Luna ternyata telah memiliki kekasih, apa yang akan dirinya lakukan?

...

Ah! Peduli amat! Itu kelak jadi urusan Luna sendiri. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mencampurinya.

"Dengar Lacus. Ada waktunya bagi manusia untuk menjadi dewasa, dan mengenal yang namanya cinta. Cinta dan kasih sayang itu, kita berikan kepada pasangan hidup dengan sepenuh hati. Keingingan untuk saling melindungi, tersenyum, dan tertawa bersama. Setiap manusia membutuhkan pasangan untuk melengkapi hidupnya dan mampu menutupi kekurangan mereka. Jika kau merasa telah menemukan orang yang membuat hatimu nyaman dan mampu melengkapi hidupmu, ungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Dan walaupun ia tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu, tetaplah tersenyum. Hatimu tidak diciptakan untuk meratapi cinta lama milikmu yang telah layu.."

Lacus, sekali lagi, terpana. Lelaki dihadapannya, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terasa berbeda. Ia tidak melihat seorang Shinn yang pemalas di sana. Namun, pria yang tengah memandang jauh ke langit biru, ditemani angin yang membelai rambut hitamnya...

"Keren.." gumam Lacus. Seperti di novel-novel saja.

Sedangkan Shinn, capek juga ngomong agak mikir model seperti itu. Huff.. Maklum, terpaksa dia cingcong agak panjang, tentunya agar si Lacus gak tambah menggila lagi. "Sip deh. Dia jadi diem begitu. Jadi gak tanya aneh-aneh lagi."

Lacus, masih terbuai perkataan Shinn. Tidak menyangka sih. Lagi, Shinn sepertinya berbakat disuruh menulis novel. Lacus melihat Shinn, entah mengapa seperti ada pancaran kesedihan dari mata rubinya, pikirnya Lacus. Padahal itu cuma tatapan kosong biasa Shinn yang lagi males aja.

Gara-gara omongan Shinn tadi, bayangan Lacus tentang si Shinn jadi beda. Dia seolah seperti melihat pangeran yang terbuang. Kesepian, dan terasing dari dunianya selama ini. ( Dasar Lacus. Novelnya kebanyakan baca tuh..).

"Be..benar. Sebenarnya Shinn mengetahui hubungan Kira dan Luna. Tapi ia tidak sanggup untuk menghentikan semua itu. Dia memilih untuk terluka, demi Luna. Hiks... Sungguh pengorbanan yang luar biasa.." imajinasi Lacus melayang-layang lagi. Perlahan, berusaha menyatukan kepingan puzzle tentang apa yang dianggapnya 'kisah bertepuk sebelah tangan' tersebut.

Lacus pun mencoba membandingkan dengan nasibnya sendiri. Benar. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Dia pun juga sering melihat Kira pergi dengan banyak perempuan. Menggoda gadis-gadis lain. Dan sering melihatya sekilas saja. Tatapan sama seperti yang Kira berikan kepada cewek-cewek pada umumnya. Seolah dirinya hanya biasa saja bagi Kira...

Nasib yang sama. Dirinya dan Shinn. Takdir...

"AHH! Ja..Ja..jangan-jangan aku dan Shinn, kami ditakdirkan bersama?!" teriak Lacus dalam hati. Sembari menelan ludah ia mengamati Shinn seksama yang sekarang sikapnya kok jadi cool mirip Sasuke gitu ( di mata Lacus doang sih -_-..)

"Ka..kalau dilihat-lihat. Shinn.. juga keren sih. Dia kan kapten tim sepakbola. Juga jenius. Walau tukang tidur di kelas..." Lacus sibuk menilai Shinn sendiri dengan segala ke-lebay-an imajinasinya.

Ini..itu...ini..itu...

Aduh! Lacus tidak menyangka. Kenapa sekarang dia malah condong ke Shinn sih?! Apa-apaan ini? Melihat Shinn yang lagi diam begitu saja sudah buatnya agak blushing...

KYAAA!

Gak tahan lagi dengan sikapnya sendiri. Lacus pun tanpa banyak ngomong, terbirit-birit meninggalkan atap sekolah. Cuing! Shinn yang lagi santai, menyadari hal itu...

"Oi! Mau kemana, Lacus?" ujarnya. Tapi tak ada balasan dari Lacus yang telah meninggalkan pintu di lantai teratas itu. Shinn sih udah gak niat ngejar tuh Lacus. Lagian, ia merasa waktu yang diberikan kepada Cagalli untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan Athrun sudah cukup..

"Terserahlah. Waktunya untuk tidur sejenak..."

Shinn lumayan lama menyita waktu bersama Lacus. Tapi di ruang klub, 'negosiasi' antara Cagalli dan Athrun belum menemui titik temu. Well, setidaknya hampir menemui kok..

"Jadi, kau sudah paham kan, Athrun? Semua ini, sa-lah pa-ham. Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." jelas Cagalli segamblang-gamblangnya. Ia tidak menyangka, bakal membuang banyak waktu juga untuk meluruskan hal ini dengan Athrun. Tuh cowok memang gak mudeng terus sih...

"Ehm.. Cagalli, kau sebenarnya tidak perlu malu-malu. Bila memang kau punya hubungan dengan Shinn, aku janji tidak akan ngomong ke orang lain. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah mengganggu kalian waktu itu.."

Bener kan? Bikin jidat Cagalli mau meleleh aja deh. Kebanyakan baca manga sih, makanya Athrun jadi mengkhayal jauh, terlalu jauh dari kenyataan yang tengah dipaparkan Cagalli.

"Jangan ngomong gitu! Kami cuma kebetulan ketemu di tempat itu! Kenapa kau tidak percaya omonganku sih?!" kesal Cagalli menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi tingkat tinggi nih..

"Tenanglah, Cagalli. Aku berjanji akan tutup mulut, makanya-".. CLURUT! Belum sempat lidah Athrun merampungkan kata-katanya, keburuan dulu Cagalli menarik-narik kerah bajunya. Aduh, pusing tujsuh keliling..-_-

"Diem! Diem! Diem! Pokoknya jangan berpikir macam-macam lagi. Semua itu hanya kebetulan..."seloroh Cagalli, nada suara memberat dan tatapan kesetanan, penuh ancaman untuk melebamkan mata cowok di depannya tersebut.

"O..Bak,baik. Le..lepaskan aku.." pinta Athrun merengek. Dan akhirnya, nyawanya pun terselamatkan. Amin..

Keduanya diam sejenak. Mengatur napas. Dari tadi sama-sama mau menang sendiri deh. Si Athrun, begitu percaya dengan intuisi dari dunia imajinasinya.. Sedangkan Cagalli, gontoknya setengah mati.

"Ca..Cagalli, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hah? Apa?" timpal gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Apa kau ... jangan-jangan shinigami yang nyasar tidak bisa pulang ke Soul Souciety, terus nginep di rumah Shinn, begitukah?"

Kampret.. Dikira mau tanya agak 'normal' atau apalah. Eh, nih Athrun malah kagak punya dosa banget. Cuma bisa membuat Cagalli melongo mendengar ucapan Athrun, yang ah.. otaku abis tuh cowok!

"Jelas gak mungkin kan?! Otakmu itu yang nyasar kemana-mana?!" judes Cagalli berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi, kau ternyata gadis immortal yang membuat kontrak dengan Shinn, lalu berniat menguasai dunia?"

"Ngaco! Dasar kau ini ya, berapa banyak manga dan anime yang telah kau tonton sih?! Apa otakmu tidak ada isi selain hal itu!" jengkel Cagalli. Ditendangkanya meja di sampingnya karena saking kesalnya. Gak peduli kakinya jadi nyut-nyutan...

"Kau.. mungkinkah punya kekuatan super?!" jadi ngelantur kemana-mana deh nih obrolan..

"Dasar! Kalo aku punya kekuatan super, sudah kubuat kepalamu jadi botak!" bentak si pirang. Buat sewot banget si Athrun ini. Dari tadi malah memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh. Dapet darimana dia ilmu macam itu sih? Siapa yang ngajarin dia jadi maniak manga begini. Weleh...

"Kau masih tidak percaya dengan omonganku, Athrun?"

"Ehmm..Begitulah.."

"Masih menganggap aku..dan si pemalas itu.. pacaran? Gitu?"

"Semua orang yang melihat kalian saat itu, pasti juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama 'kan?"

Ueh.. Sulit ditaklukan juga si Athrun. Tapi bener juga sih, manusia yang kebetulan nongol, dan jadi saksi mata kejadian pas Cagalli turun dari pagar sekolah, pasti berpikiran macam-macam. Lha gimana? Wong yang terlihat adalah dua sosok beda jenis kelamin tengah berduaan, bertindihan lagi, meski gak sengaja...-_-

Si Athrun dan Cagalli sekarang malah kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih yang lagi cekcok gak jelas gara-gara orang ketiga. Hehehe..

Cagalli menghela napas dalam-dalam. Terpaksa nih...

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, akan kubuktikan jika aku dan Shinn tidak punya hubungan apapun!" tegas Cagalli dengan menyilangkan lengannya biar lebih mantap. Athrun merasa agak merinding. Sekarang, apalagi nih yang mau diperbuat Cagalli? Hmm.. Jadi penasaran deh Athrun..

"Apa maksudnya? Sudah kubilang, mulutku akan kututup mengenai hubungan kalian-"

"Ei! Berapa kali dibilangin sih?! Kami gak ada apa-apa?! Telingamu kemana sih?!" Sewot Cagalli. Dasar ngeyel beribu-ribu ngeyel si cowok berambut biru tadi.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Athrun. Terserah deh, yang penting, sekarang Athrun memang ingin bisa keluar dari masalah ini dengan aman-aman saja.

Cagalli melihat sekeliling sejenak. Dilihat tidak ada siswa lain woro-wiri di lorong bagian klub. Sekarang, ia malah jadi sibuk mengelus-elus belakang lehernya sendiri. Dan dilihatnya sepeasang burung pipit kecil tengah bercanda mesra di jendela.

"Ah! Tidak..tidak..tidak!" batinnya, sambil sibuk geleng-geleng kepala sendiri. Cagalli jadi bingun sendiri, tubuhnya jadi kikuk, dan wajahnya malah memanas. Apa-apaan sih? -_-

Athrun yang melihatnya, malah menyangka Cagalli bakalan mengeluarkan ninjutsu rahasia atau apalah, yang bisa menghapus ingatannya.

"Ca..Cagalli?"

Cagalli masih diam. Tapi, tidak ada waktu lagi nih. Ia ingin menyelesaikan semua dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu... A..Athrun..", ujar Cagalli terbata-bata.

"Y..Ya", Athrun pun jadi ikutan gugup. Seolah seperti ada aura aneh memancar dari si pirang itu.

"BE...BERKENCANLAH DENGANKU!"

EEKK! Kalimat Cagalli yang barusan, gak salah omong tuh? Athrun terkaget, author-pun juga ikutan kaget!

Seperti ditindih seluruh ZAFT saja. Si Athrun nyaris jantungan jadinya. Matanya terbelalak seperti melihat penampakan makhluk dunia lain. Belum pernah ia menghadapi kondisi macam ini. Cagalli, bakal mengajaknya nge-date? Heh?

"A..ano.." Athrun tidak bisa lagi mengutarakan kata-kata. Jadi repot nih.

"Ja..jangan salah paham! Ini hanya untuk membuktikan, kalau Shinn dan aku gak ada apa-apa! Paham?!" jelas Cagalli meski rada memalingkan muka gitu deh...

..Diam..

Tidak ada suara lagi yang dikeluarkan keduanya. Masing-masing sibuk mengurus dirinya sendiri yang lagi pada gugup sendiri itu. Cagalli sih, ngomon yang nyeleneh-nyeleneh.. Cuma kepingin agar Athrun gak salah paham aja sampai sebegitunya.. Hehemm..

Dan... Athrun melihat ke arah handponenya dahulu. Mencoba mencarikan tubuhnya yang tadi kayak manusia es aja.

Tapi setelah itu pun, ia juga gak banyak gerak atau ngomong lagi. Hingga akhirnya..

"Ca..Cagalli..."

Cool, Athrun ngomong akhirnya. Gitu dong, jadi cowok. Hehe.. Cagalli kini memberanikan diri menatap Athrun. Sudahlah, ia mencoba untuk tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Lagian, dia dan Athrun sendiri juga.. hemm.. teman biasa..

"Ada apa?" jawab Cagalli berusaha bertingkah normal.

"Aku tidak tahu.. apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya... Tapi..."

"Kenapa?"

Hening sejenak... Hingga Athrun memerlihatkan muka melasnya..

"Sepertinya, jam istirahat sudah habis... Kita.. telat satu jam.."

GUBRAK!

Rambut Cagalli yang lancip tampat lancip aja tuh. Benar-benar bencana nih! Telat gara-gara kekonyolan seperti ini! Aduh, kenapa akhir-akhir ini keapesan menaungi dirinya sih?!

"KA..KAMPRET! BILANG DARI TADI NAPA?!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Sip, panjang juga nih.. Sorry untuk kisah yang terlalu simpel macam ini ya.. Hihihi...<p>

Dan untuk yang sudah review ZAFT High School ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih... Arigatou! Semoga rilis berikutnya lebih cepat dari biasanya.. ( Janji yang biasanya gak bisa ditepatin nih..)...

Wa'alaikum salam... Ganbatte, everyone!


	7. Athrun dan Cagalli !

AHHH! Akhirnya update dengan sangat lama.. Terima kasih semua yang sudah read & review..

Maafkan si author males ini yg tidak bisa memenuhi ekspetasi kalian. Hihihihi..

So,so.. Ini adalah lanjutan kisah Zaft High School bagian 7 !

Sorry kalo cerita gaje, jelek abiss, OOC, Typos, dsb.. Hiks..Hiks..

Enjoy it yayaya !

DISCLAIMER : Gundam Seed / Destiny dan segala hal di dalamnya bukan ciptaan saya deh.. Sueerr...

* * *

><p><strong>Athrun dan Cagalli !<strong>

* * *

><p>Cagalli termenung. Merebahkan diri di dalam kamar dengan kasur nan hangat. Memandang ke arah langit-langit penuh rasa galau. Lebih tepatnya bingung sepenuh hati…<p>

_"Athrun, be..berkencanlah denganku!"_

ARRGHH!

Cagalli sekejap berguling ke berbagai arah mengingat ucapannya sendiri itu. Bahkan dalam kesendirian itu, ia tak kuasa untuk tidak menutupi wajahnya saking merasa malu dengan aksinya kemarin.

"Malu! Malu! Malu!" teriaknya bagai orang kesurupan dan sesekali menghantamkan mukanya ke arah ranjangnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, dirinya bisa mengatakan hal yang menakjubkab, eh... memalukan maksudnya...

"Aduh, aku memang bodoh," keluhnya. Sekarang dirinya malah harus 'terjebak' dengan Athrun untuk beberapa saat nanti. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman diantara dirinya dan Shinn. Kenapa hal simpel bisa berakhir ruwet seperti ini ?! Dasar Cagalli, tapi toh, nasi udah menjadi bubur, mau tidak mau ia harus menanggung konsekuensi omongannya sendiri.

"Kencan ya?" toh sampai detik berlalu di sore ini, gadis berambut pirang acak-acakan itu pun tak habis pikir mulutnya refleks mengatakan kata 'kencan' tersebut. Apa sebegitu seriusnya ia harus meluruskan kejadian waktu lalu kepada Athrun?

Cagalli berguling dan bertingkah asal-asalan lagi. Melampiaskan kejengkelannya dan kemudian bangkit. Bukan saatnya untuk terus galau, pikirnya.

"Aku harus meminta saran dari makhluk itu mengenai kencan ini.." ujarnya lirih kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kamar.

Kira tengah menikmati siang menuju sore yang menyenangkan ini di kamar pribadinya yang ia sulap menjadi istana. Itu menurutnya sih. Laptopnya menyala dengan jumawa, dengan tampilan facebook dimana Kira tengah asyik chatting ria dengan beberapa perempuan sekaligus. Tidak hanya situs itu, banyak sekali tab yang ia buka, dan hampir semua isinya berbagai situs jejaring sosial dan Kira sangat sangatlah aktif dalam melemparkan gombalan di dunia maya.

Sembari duduk di kursi layaknya seorang bos, tangannya pun kadang melihat ke arah handphonenya, melihat dan membalas pesan dari cewek-cewek lain. Dia kadang juga menelepon -pastinya wanita lain- dengan handphone berbeda. Kira benar-benar ahli melakukan semua itu dalam satu waktu. Yah, walaupun dirinya sih lebih senang hang out daripada terjebak di kamar seperti ini. Tapi nasib dah, orang tuanya menyuruh dirinya dan Cagalli menjaga rumah. Hmm.. Sebagai anak berbakti tentu ia tidak bisa meninggalkan perintah ortu begitu saja dong...

"Hmm... Mungkin weekend aku bisa mengajak cewek sekelas kencan, Flay, Stellar, Lacus, atau Luna? Mungkin.. Atau siswi sekolah lain ya? Hmm.. Ada beberapa yang menarik sih.. Ah! Bagaimana kalo Murrue sensei aja deh.. Boleh juga," gumam Kira tengah menyusun rencana matang-matang.

Dan konsenstrasi si cowok berambut cokelat itu buyar saat suara ketukan menusuk-nusuk dari pintu kamar. Kira menghela nafas. Pasti deh, ini lagi-lagi Cagalli, adiknya itu..

"Apa dia tidak ada waktu untuk tidak menggangguku?" keluhnya dan berjalan gontai untuk membuka pintu.

"Nii-san, kau di dalam? Nii-san.." ujar Cagalli lirih.

SREK! Kira menghentikan langkah tepat sebelum pintu ia buka. Dikorek-korek telinganya dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya ada yang aneh..

"Hah? Nii-san? Dia memanggilku Nii-san.." gumam Kira setengah tidak percaya.

Yah, walaupun mereka kakak beradik, ehm.. kembar tapi selalu saja saling gontok-gontokan menentukan siapa yang paling tua. Dan yang bikin sebel lagi juga, ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah memberitahu siapa yang jadi kakak! Ayahnya bilang sangat menikmati ketika Kira dan Cagalli saling cekcok demi hal seperti itu. Dasar...

Kira diam. Mencoba menganalisa. Seperti kejadian-kejadian yang telah lalu..

"Jika dia memanggilku begitu, berarti..."

Krek! Pintu pun terbuka.

Dia mendapati Cagalli dengan wajah berakting memelas dan sinar mata yang dibuat sok meredup. Bikin Kira sakit mata dibuatnya.

"Kir, eh maksudku Nii-san," ujar Cagalli melihat Kira. Dengan gaya sok lemah lembut dan bagai tuan puteri yang rapuh. Jelas, dalam hati Kira sweatdrop abis..

"Kau ini... Sekarang ada masalah apa lagi?!"

Cagalli tersenyum kecil. Ia senang kakaknya mengerti. Maksudnya, Kira sangat paham jika Cagalli memanggilnya 'Nii-san' begitu, berarti dia dalam masalah dan jelas berharap agara Kira membantunya. Yeee...

Bikin kesel Kira aja. Dan biasanya begitu semua beres, Cagalli yang judes dan arogan padanya kembali bangkit dari alam lain.

Cagalli pun masuk. Duduk di dalam kamar yang sangatlah memuakkan baginya. Ia melihat dua laptop menyala dan terpampang tampilan chat Kira dengan perempuan-perempuan nan jauh di sana. Gila! Cagalli sama sekali gak kenal satu pun...

"Ehem," dahak Kira mengagetkan Cagalli yang asyik melototin laptop Kira.

"Oh, sorry," balasnya menjauh dari 'privasi' Kira. Ia pun duduk di atas kasur Kira yang tak kalah empuk dari punyanya. Sedangkan Kira duduk di hadapannya dengan kursi terbalik. Setelah sebelumnya menutup laptop agar tidak 'dimata-matain' Cagalli.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?" ucap Kira memulai perbincangan sore.

Cagalli diam. Sebenarnya agak ragu juga meminta tolong sama nih orang. Tapi yah, siapa lagi yang bisa dia buat share kegundahan hatinya jika bukan saudara kembarnya ini? Masa bodoh deh..

"Begini, ano..uhm.. etoo..,"

"Ngomongnya yang jelas dong," hardik Kira yang sedari awal memberi tatapan intimidasi padanya.

"Ba-baiklah, sebenarnya-,"

KRIIINGG! KRINNG!

Suara RBT handphone Kira berbunyi. Memutarkan lagu AKB48 yang jadi kesukaan Kira. Ia pun meminta waktu sebentar untuk menjawab panggilan. "Tunggu dulu, Cag."

Cagalli mengangguk. Dan kini malah mendengar Kira lagi telepon dengan entah siapa itu. Tapi dari gelagat-gelagat Kira, pasti itu cewek.

"Wah, ternyata jauh juga rumahmu ya? Kapan-kapan boleh aku mampir? Oh begitu.. Tenang saja... Baiklah." Kata Kira kepada orang yang tengah menelelpon-nya.

Cagalli hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang tengah mereka bincangkan. Yang jelas rayuan Kira pasti keluar deh. Aneh sekali, Cagalli sangat bingung bagaimana saudaranya itu begitu mudah akrab dengan orang lain, terutama lawan jenis. Seolah-olah mereka sudah kenal lama. Hmmm.. mungkin karena itu merupakan skill dari seorang playboy?

Klek! Panggilan tertutup. Sepertinya sudah selesai.

"Itu tadi Sakura-chan, anak dari kota sebelah," ujar Kira yang tanpa angin tanpa badai langsung memberi penjelasan pada Cagalli dengan raut sok polos.

"Oke, lanjutkan tadi, Cag," pinta Kira.

"Baik. Masalah yang kuhadapi ini-,"

KRIING! KRIINGG!

Eit! Lagi HP Kira berdering, ia pun memberi Cagalli isyarat untuk menunggu lagi. Cagalli mengangguk sabar.

"Moshi..moshi, Hana-chan! Ya, baik-baik aja kok. Seneng rasanya denger suaramu lagi. Blablabla..."

Hampir lima menit dan akhirnya, akhirnya selesai juga tuh panggilan. Cagalli bernapas lega.

"Itu tadi Hana-chan, anak kelas tiga SMA. Dia itu juga seorang model lho," ujar Kira pada Cagalli memaparkan betapa mengagumkannya teman teleponnya itu. Yang jelas bikin Cagalli kesal saja.

"Oh, begitu ya.." balas Cagalli pura-pura terpana.

"Tadi sudah sampai mana ya? Oh ya, kau kan belum menceritakan masalahmu, Cag. Bagaimana sih?!" kata Kira seolah-olah menganggap semua ini yang jadi kambing hitam adalah Cagalli. Dan gadis pirang itu hanya menahan marah dan tersenyum kecil meski tangannya mengepal dengan sangat keras di atas kasur itu. Bagaiman tidak? Jelas-jelas semua ini 'kan gara-gara Kira ada telepon melulu? Kenapa dia yang disalahkan? Oi, dimana logika dunia berada?!

"Akan kuberitahu sekarang. Nii-san aku sebenarnya-",

KRIING! KRIIING!

Lagi, lagi dan lagi..

Handphone Kira mendapat call tuh. Dan Kira kembali memberi tanda agar Cagalli menunggu sebentar.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Cag. Biar aku-"

Srett! Dengan tatapan dingin Cagalli mengambil handphone itu. Kemudian mematikannya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Dan terakhir dibuangnya di kolong kasur Kira.

"Oh, sorry Nii-san. Tanganku terpeleset," kata Cagalli dengan aura cerah ramah dan innocent di wajahnya. Memaksa Kira melongo dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya sang adik lagi marah nih..

Yup, Kira tidak mau ambil pusing untuk sekarang ini. HP-nya bisa ia urus nanti.

"Terserahlah, cepat segera curhat dan selesaikan semua ini," sahut Kira dengan menyilangkan tangan.

Cagalli pun merasa lega mendengar omongan Kira. Setidaknya sekarang tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka.

"Begini..."

Lima belas menit berlalu, Cagalli telah puas melontarkan segala uneg-unegnya. Berharap Kira segera bisa membantunya.

"Kau.. Athrun.. kencan?" Kira tersentak dan hampir tak percaya untuk berkata apa. Tapi ekspresi yang ditampilkan Cagalli benar-benar membuatnya pecaya.

"Be...begitulah. Tapi kami tidak ada apa-apa! Sudah kujelaskan tadi kan?!" balas Cagalli membela diri agar Kira pun tak berpikiran aneh-aneh.

Kira diam sejenak. Otaknya masih berputar-putar mencerna segala informasi yang ia terima mengenai adiknya ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, Cagalli. Aku ingun ke kamar mandi dulu," ujar Kira sambil berjalan sempoyongan.

"Hah? Ba..baiklah, Nii-san."

Begitulah, Cagalli pun terpaku sendiri di sana. Sedangkan Kira agak sedikit berlari ke kamar mandi. Dan tak berapa lama..

"HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHA!"

Suara gelak tawa yang menggelegar rumah itu pun terdengar dari kamar mandi. Cagalli yang masih berada di kamar Kira pun jadi sewot. Ternyata kakaknya jauh-jauh ke sana hanya untuk menertawakan apa yang ia utarakan tadi. Dasar, padahal Cagalli tengah butuh bantuan darinya.

"Si playboy itu! Awas ya . Akan kubalas kelak," geram Cagalli dalam hati.

Dan tak berapa lama, Kira pun nongol lagi di sana. Kembali duduk dengan tenang di depan Cagalli. Memasang raut wajah keren dan serius. Berlagak tadi dia tidak tertawa dan seolah-olah dia itu orang yang sangat pengertian pada adiknya. Padahal Cagalli jelas-jelas mendegar ledakan tawanya.

"Begitu ya, ternyata masalahmu rumit juga," kata Kira tiba-tiba dengan tangan menopang dagu dan berpikir bagai detektif kenamaan.

"Nih cowok. Kenapa dia asal duduk seolah gak ada apa-apa?! Ngapain tadi tertawa ngeledek di kamar mandi?!" batin Cagalli.

Tapi tidak bisa diekspresikannya sekarang. Nanti sajalah jika masalah kencan dengan Athrun ini selesai.

"Ya. Karena itu.. bisakah kau memberiku saran, Nii-san," pinta Cagalli dengan mengerdipkan mata beberapa kali penuh manja. Kira pun kudu meneteskan pembersih mata setelah melihat Cagalli jadi sok manis begitu.

"Sebentar, mataku sepertinya ada yang salah," ujarnya dan lekas mengucek-ngucek mata.

Dan setelah itu, si cowok berambut cokelat lagi-lagi memasang ekspresi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal jelas yang baru dilakukannya di depan Cagalli tadi bikin jengkel tuh cewek. Ah, Cagalli berusaha untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Sabar Cag, sabar…

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan Nii-san?"

Kira berpikir sejenak. Ini akan jadi agak rumit pikirnya. Si cewek tomboy nan realistis dengan cowok manga nan penuh fantasi. Si pirang cerewet dan si biru kalem. AH! Keduanya bertolak belakang! Bakalan sulit nih batin Kira.

"Cagalli, ini... kencan pertamamu 'kan?" tanya Kira dengan gaya interogasi.

"Uhm..Ya.." balas Cagalli memalingkan wajah malu. Malu karena baru pertama kali ia kencan! Dan tidak tahu cara menghadapinya! Berbanding terbalik dengan Kira.

"Hhhmm, menurutku, mungkin Athrun juga baru mengalami kali ini. Tahu 'kan? Dia itu bagaimana sifatnya. Yah, walau dia kenal lama dengan Lacus, tapi tidak ada kabar jika keduanya jadian. So, berarti ini juga kencan pertama Athrun.." kata Kira menghayati.

"Eh, darimana kau..err Nii-san bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?"

"Intuisi pria.." jawab Kira dengan gaya cool abis.

"Pokoknya Cagalli, biarkan seperti air mengalir. Jalani saja kencanmu dengan Athrun dengan santai. Jadilah dirimu sendiri !" ungkap Kira.

"Hmpf. Kalau penjelasan teoritis dan motivatif seperti itu sudah sering kudengar. Gak bakalan ngaruh nih.." balas Cagalli yang tampak murung.

"Oh, iya ya. Kau memang gadis yang tidak terlalu suka sesuatu yang teoritis doang," simpul Kira.

Kira memangut-mangutkan dagunya. Dengan alis yang naik turun seolah meracik strategi menghadapi perang. Dia pun kemudian memandangi Cagalli dengan tatapan yang memaksa si gadis menjadi risih.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" cercanya pada Kira.

"Cagalli, apa pendapatmu mengenai dirimu sendiri?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang aneh bagi Cagalli meluncur dari mulut saudaranya.

"Ehmm.. Aku.. tomboy, keras kepala.. galak mungkin.." ucap si pirang dengan agak ragu juga sih. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat hal lain yang bisa diutarakan pada kira.

"Itu dia! Memang benar kau itu urakan, berandalan, cewek iblis, cerewet.."

"Tu..tunggu dulu,Nii-san. Aku gak pernah bilang hal itu. Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Begini. Kau hanya menyebutkan mengenai sisi negatif dirimu saja.."

"Jadi?" tanya Cagalli yang tetap bingung.

"Jadi? Kau masih gak paham?! Sebagai cewek bukan itu yang harus kau tunjukkan. Kau harus mengenali sisi positifmu sendiri lebih baik. Sebelum memancarkannya pada orang lain.." jelas Kira mulai serius menunjukkan kemampuannya menganalisa wanita.

"Uh-eh, tapi.. aku tidak merasa punya sisi positif yang bisa kubangakan,Nii-san?"

Kira seketika langsung berdiri dengan tangan mengepal ke depan. Penuh aura semangat seperti kebanyakan karakter utama manga Shounen.

"Kalau begitu, mulailah sekarang! Buatlah sisi positifmu dari detik ini juga!" teriaknya seperti mau menghabisi Cagalli saja.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Cagalli yang gantian melongo melihat kegajean Kira.

"Maaf, terbawa emosi ," balas Kira santai,"Cagalli, apa yang menurutmu biasa diinginkan lelaki dari perempuan?"

Cagalli melongo, memutar bola matanya melihat langit-langit sembari berpikir.

"Baik hati dan ... cantik?"

PLOK ! PLOK! Kira bertepuk tangan. Pertanda setuju dengan ucapan kembarannya.

"Excellent.. Memang. pada dasarnya kebanyakan pria menginginkan setidakknya dua hal itu ada dalam perempuan. Perempuan yang tidak hanya cantik di luar tapi juga di dalamnya."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus minimal jadi cantik dan baik hati, Cagalli!"

"EH?!" Cagalli terkaget-kaget. Ia sebenarnya sudah merasa ada yang gak beres dengan nasihat Kira ini.

Baik hati? Hmm.. Ia bisa mengusahakannya sih. Tapi kalo cantik?! Duh, dia sendiri malah merasa sebaliknya nih. Repot deh..

"Tapi, Nii-san. Aku tidak-"

SLEP! Kira secepat kilat menutup mulut Cagalli dengan tangannya.

"Jika tidak mau mendengar nasihatku, aku gak mau membantu aja deh," kata Kira sedikit mengancam.

Cagalli pun mengangguk-ngangguk agak sewot jadinya.

"Yosh. Pertama, saat berkencan, cobalah untuk lebih sabar. Maksudku, cowok biasanya sering telat 'kan? Singkirkan sejenak sikap mudah marahmu.."

"Ba-baik."

"Kedua, sapa teman kencanmu dengan senyuman. Pokoknya buat suasana secair mungkin dan jangan kaku. Paham?"

"Iya,Nii-san."

"Ketiga, jangan terlalu asal ngikut saja. Maksudnya jika dia mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat, jangan cuma bilang 'terserah kamu' doang. Beritahu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi ! Oke?!"

"Be-beres."

"Keempat, bla-bla-bla.."

Cukup lama dan menguras waktu juga Kira membagi wejangannya. Cagalli kudu memaksimalkan otaknya untuk mengingat semua itu.

Tapi sepertinya belum selesai. masih ada hal yang ingin Kira wariskan ilmunya pada si pirang.

"Sekarang, yang tidak kalah penting.." ucapnya dengan mata menyala.

"Apa itu, Kir- Nii-san?"

"Mengenai.. pakaian yang akan kau pakai di kencan nanti.."

Glek! Denyut nadi Cagalli berdetak kencang. Gak beres nih. Kira pasti punya rencana yang abnormal deh. Cagalli pun menolak dengan halus tawaran Kira soal hal ini. Lebih baik ia memutuskannya sendiri. Tapi sudah terlanjut basah nih. Kira pun memilih untuk sekalian mendekorasi Cagalli menurut pendapatnya. Hehehehe..

"Diamlah, Caga. Kau harus menurut padaku. Habisnya.. aku sudah membuang waktuku dan meninggalkan cewek-cewek gara-gara persoalanmu ini.."

"Baiklah," ketus Cagalli melipat tangannya. Mendengarnya, Kira tertawa kecil penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Cagalli. Apa yang ingin kau pakai nanti saat kencan bareng Athrun?"

"Itu... mungkin kaos casual cokelat polos itu dengan jeans hitam.."

Dan raut ketidakpuasan menjadi jawaban Kira yang paling afdol. Sembari memegangi dahinya ia berkata,"Aduh, bukankah itu terlalu biasa? Membosankan banget? Kenapa harus cokelat? Kenapa cuma kaos?"

Cagalli hanya tertawa satir dan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Habisnya, dia sama sekali tidak terlalu paham soal beginian sih..

"La-lalu, sebaiknya apa sih,Nii-san?" tanya Cagalli penasaran tapi juga jengkel. Sedari tadi kudu mengikuti omongan Kira melulu.

Kira menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. Dengan mimik yang meyakinkan bagai pakar model terkemuka.

"Tenang. Serahkan padaku.."

Buru-buru Kira mengobrak-abrik rak baju yang ada terpampang di pojok ruangan tersebut. Dan..

SETT!

Senyum mengembang mantap di wajahnya. Dimana sekarang ini tangannya tengah megembawa beberapa jenis pakaian cewek. Dan jelas lah itu membuat Cagalli terperangah. Darimana sih Kira dapat semua itu? Kenapa cowok malah menyimpan pakaian cewek? Aneh.. Jangan-jangan kalo malam hari Kira...

"Oi, jangan buru-buru berpikiran yang ngawur dulu. Ini semua sebenarnya pakaian yang ingin kuberikan pada gadis-gadis cantik yang kutemui. Yah, tapi sekarang kau pakai dulu tidak apa," jelas Kira yang menyadari Cagalli menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik gimana gitu.

Dia pun lekas menyerahkan sejibun model baju yang menurutnya keren pada Cagalli.

"Nah, coba pakai yang ini.. humm.. ini juga,"perintah Kira yang disambut Cagallli dengan setengah hati. Agak risih nih si pirang, mengingat yang disodorkan Kira semuanya.. hmm. serba feminim kalau dibilang. Benar-benar kurang pas dengan style Cagalli yang agak tomboy, kalau gak mau dibilang urakan ..

"Masa' aku harus memakai ini?! Jangan macam-macam, Nii-san?!" protesnya.

"Hah, lalu apa maumu?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan. Hanya baju santai lengan pendek saja. Simpel dan tidak banyak embel-embel deh."

Kira menghela nafas. sebelum kembali duduk di depan adiknya penuh pikiran yang kalut nih. Punya kembaran tapi disuruh nurut aja susah gini.

"Dengar Cagalli, seorang wanita itu harus menunjukkan sisi manis dan feminimnya.."

"A-aku tahu sih, tapi tidak harus terlalu mencolok kali," bela Cagalli pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang bilang mencolok. AKu hanya memintamu memakai pakaian yang cocok saja."

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Sudah,sudah! Cepat pakai, Bakagalli !" atur Kira yang gak sabaran dan dengan gayanya bagai siap menonjok-nonjok hidung adiknya itu jika melawannya lagi. Apes deh, Cagalli terpaksa menurut. Dan kemudian mengikuti instruksi Kira. Tapi tentu saja saat ganti baju, Kira memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar. Jelas ia tidak mau mengintip Cagalli kan? Lagian, tuh cewek bakalan marah kalau sampai Kira melihatnya ganti baju. Hihihii...

"Sudah belum?" tanya Kira penasaran dari balik pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar deh," ujar Cagalli setengah tak yakin. Mau ganti baju buat kencan saja ribetnya minta ampun. Maklum lah, baru pertama kali nih..

Dan sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Cagalli memberi isyarat telah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Dan dengan semangat kemerdekaan Kira sekonyong-konyong membuka pintu. Ingin melihat hasil 'kreativitas'nya itu. Dan..

"Waw.. Kawaii !" sebuah pujian pun meluncur dari mulut playboy itu. Melihat Cagalli yang bertransformasi sedemikian rupa.

Tampak Cagalli memakai celana biru panjang. Dengan baju terusan lengan panjang berwarna merah muda. Ditutupi dengan jaket manis berwarna biru langit. Dan juga sebuah slayer biru terlilit rapi mengitari sekitar lehernya. Ditambah tatapan malu-malu cewek pirang itu sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Keren, Cagalli ! Kau tidak kalah cantik dengan teman-teman kencanku ! Humm.. Tapi akan lebih menarik jika rambutmu panjang seperti Lacus atau Flay sih.." komen Kira sang ahli menilai wanita.

"Ngomong apa sih ! Jangan bercanda begitu," sahut Cagalli merasa tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tenanglah. Percaya diri ! Kalau begini sih Athrun bakalan langsung keok nih."

"A-Apa maksudmu ?! Jangan aneh-aneh ! Tujuanku berkencan bukan untuk itu tahu !" sontak Cagalli memerah saat Kira menyebut-nyebut nama pria yang sebentar lagi ditemuinya tersebut.

"Ups.. Sorry deh.. Habisnya kau kelihatan niat sekali nih kencannya," goda Kira lagi yang disambut dengusan hidung Cagalli.

"Nii-san.. tapi aku merasa seperti tidak nyaman.." ujarnya seraya melihat-lihat baju yang tengah ia pakai.

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Entahlah... Aku merasa.. tidak menjadi diri sendiri saja. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kita harus menjadi diri sendiri apa adanya saat kencan?"

Kira tersenyum kecil. Lalu memberi tanda pada Cagalli untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dan Kira pun megelus-elus rambut Cagalli. Memberinya pandangan yang menenangkan hati. Seolah berkata agar tidak perlu khawatir.

"Dengar Cagalli.. Perempuan itu pada dasarnya memiliki sifat lembut dan perasa yang lebih dari pria. Tidak terkecuali dirimu yang keras kepala ini. Kau tahu? Seorang perempuan yang memiliki sebuah senyuman menyejukkan terkadang lebih berharga dari berlian paling mengkilap sekalipun. Perempuan dengan perilaku baik lebih menawan dari bunga terindah. Begitu juga, perempuan yang mampu menjaga kesantunan dalam berpakaian lebih terhormat dan dihargai di mata pria. Dan kau, kini terlihat sebagai gadis baik dengan senyum indah dan berpenampilan feminim.."

Sedikit wasiat diberikan Kira kepada adiknya. Memunculkan decak kagum yang diutarakan Cagalli dari rautnya yang makin berbinar. Keren juga ternyata kakaknya jika lagi bergaya cool begini..

"Begitu ya.." balasnya pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan menundukkan kepala.

Dan Kira pun tambah memainkan tangannya di rambut adiknya tersebut.

Setidaknya, omongan tadi bisa sedikit menenangkan kegundahan hati Cagalli.

"Yosh, cepat berangkatlah. Sudah waktunya kencan. Jangan membuat Athrun menunggu lho.."

Si blonde pun telah siap dengan spirit menggebu. Tidak lupa berterima kasih kepada si Nii-san..

Kini pergi meninggalkan Kira yang jadi sibuk membereskan kamarnya dari sisa-sisa pakaian lain yang tidak jadi dipasang di tubuh Cagalli.

"Enak sekali langsung pergi.. Kamarku 'kan berantakan begini gara-gara dia," keluh Kira yang merasa 'dibuang' adiknya.

Oh benar juga ! Kira jadi ingat dengan handphone miliknya yang dihajar Cagalli sampai terjebak di kolong ranjang. Lebih baik segera diambil sebelum kelupaan. Apalagi masih banyak perempuan yang belum ia hubungi hari ini.

Memaksanya agak bersusah payah menjulurkan tangan di tempat nan gelap itu.

"Mana sih HP-ku? Kalau tidak salah Cagalli membuangnya di sekitar pojok sini.."

SET! Kira meraba bentuk HP-nya yang mulai ketemu. Dan lekas mengambilnya keluar dari kegelapan yang mengerikan tersebut.

Tapi sesaat sebelum beranjak, mata Kira melihat sesuatu yang agak mengusik perhatian. Sebuah benda yang tidak jauh dari tempat HP-nya tadi berada.

"Apa itu?"

Awalnya, ia tak terlalu peduli. Namun entah mengapa, seolah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengambil barang itu.

Dan setelah berpegal ria menyusuri bawah kasurnya. Kira pun akhirnya mengetahui apa yang ia pegang.

Sebuah kalung…

Kalung biru berbentuk bintang yang sederhana. Simpel, tapi sungguh menawan. Dan entah mengapa bagai memancarkan kesepian sang benda.

Memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian, dan seketika pula Kira tersenyum.

_"Arigatou, Kira-kun..."_

Sekelibat kenangan klasiknya terlintas di benak Kira. Sebuah senyum tipis yang tersungging dari seorang gadis manis. Dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai indah di bawah sebuah pohon rindang..

Kira terhenyak sejenak sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tangan kanan pun ditempelkan dan menutupi matanya. Ia tak menyangka menemukan cinderamata istimewa itu. Bayangan masa lalu itu pun samar-samar menampakkan sosoknya. Gadis pendiam yang cantik..

"Gadis itu... bagaimana kabarnya ya? Apa dia masih mengingatku?"ujar Kira menerawang langit sore dari jendela.

* * *

><p>Pesona warna jingga kini terpancar dari angkasa. Sebuah sore yang biasa. Tapi tidak untuk gadis pirang tersebut. Cagalli terkadang mondar-mandir gak jelas, masih ada gugup yang menyembul darinya. Semakin waktu berlalu semakin galau saja tuh. Maklumlah, sebentar lagi kencannya akan dimulai. Tinggal menunggu mempelai ..err.. si Athrun maksudnya.<p>

"Tenanglah Cagalli ! Kenapa bisa gugup seperti ini sih," pekiknya pada diri sendiri.

Aneh, semua ini 'kan hanya agar Athrun tidak salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Shinn. Tapi kok, sekarang malah Cagalli berdegup sendiri.. -_-

Ia pun berdoa agar semua lancar.. dan tidak muncul masalah lain lagi !

Diam-diam tingkah kikuk Cagalli ini pun diawasi dengan mantap oleh seseorang dari tempat persembunyian. Hmm.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kira? Sepertinya dia begitu tertarik dengan kisah Cagalli hari ini. Berarti percintaan adiknya yang datar-datar itu akan memasuki level baru nih, hehehe...Kira sekarang duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari Cagalli. Tapi lumayan strategis dan adiknya sepertinya gak bakalan tahu ia di sana. Ditambah banyaknya orang lalu lalang di sana, cukup membantu Kira memata-matai.

Tidak lupa, Kira menggenggam handycam dengan pede dengan tangan kanan. Lumayan untuk merekam momen-momen berharga dan kelak bisa digunakan untuk 'memeras' Cagalli nih.. Sedang tangan kirinya tetap sibuk sms-an dengan cewek-cewek.

Wuih, dasar cowok muka polos berhati iblis.

"Kesempatan nih. Pasti keren kalau kelak teman-teman sekelas tahu.." ujarnya menahan tawa. Selain itu, ia ingin melihat bagaimana aksi dua manusia yang bisa dibilang lugu soal cinta ini dalam berkencan.

Dan akhirnya tak berapa lama, sosok Athrun yang ditunggu pun terlihat. Kira lekas mengarahkan kamera ke arah pria berambut biru itu yang tengah celingak-celinguk mencari Cagalli.

Athrun pun mulai bergerak lebih cepat begitu tertarik melihat sosok berambut pirang. Awalnya ia sempat ragu untuk kesana, karena merasa sangsi bahwa itu Cagalli. Mengingat penampilan gadis tersebut yang sungguh anggun. Berbeda dengan Cagalli tentunya.

Tapi setelah diamati lebih seksama..

"Cagalli ?"

Cagalli yang agak tersentak, berbalik arah. Dan, didapatinya Athrun, tengah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. ( ya iya dong.. )

"A-Athrun ?" balasnya ringan berusaha untuk tampil se-natural mungkin.

Athrun menjadi terdiam. Dikedip-kedipkan matanya berkali-kali. menyangka gadis ini Cagalli. Penampilan yang sungguh feminim. Tidak berlebihan, tapi sangat pas untuk Cagalli..

Cantik.. Itulah kesan pertama yang dialamatkan Athrun melihat 'new' Cagalli ini.

Pandangan Athrun pun buyar saat Cagalli memanggilnya lagi. Berusaha memastikan si rambut biru itu baik-baik saja.

"Athrun ? Halooo," seru Cagalli agak keras.

Mendadak Athrun tersigap. Dan kini didapati seorang Cagalli yang benar-benar waw menatapnya walau dengan malu-malu.

"Ada apa,Athrun ?"

"Ngg.. Tidak. Hanya saja.. tapi kupikir kau bukan Cagalli."

"Heh, kenapa ?"

"Habisnya, kau terlihat beda dari biasanya. Gimana bilangnya ya... manis, menurutku."

Blush deh! Serta merta jadi tomat matang nih Cagalli dibilang 'manis' sama Athrun.

Tapi tenang Cag. Tenang.. Kira bilang bahwa kau harus lebih santun kan? Hehehe.

"Thanks.." balasnya pendek menjaga sikapnya walau benar-benar malu. Malu banget. Apalagi orang lalu lalang kadang melihat keduanya. Dan hmm.. wajarlah kalau sampai mereka menganggap Athrun dan Cagalli ..berpacaran.

WAKK! Cagalli mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak mau toh ia berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu. Walaupun disadari atau tidak, wajahnya benar-benar merah padam lho..

"Jadi, kita mau kemana ?" tanya Athrun.

"Eh?" benar juga, Cagalli 'kan yang memelopori nih kencan, tapi malah lupa nih menentukan tempat yang asyik. Waduh.. Gara-gara keasyikan dengar wejangannya Kira sih.

Tapi agak beruntung nih, soalnya mereka lagi di taman rekreasi. Di sini banyak sekali tempat hiburan yang patut dicoba. Jadi, ingat omongan Kira nih, sebagai cewek dia 'kan gak boleh melulu 'terserah' aja sama cowok. Apalagi sama Athrun yang kelihatan pendiam dan uhmm.. aneh gitu.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalo dimulai dengan naik roller coaster?" pinta Cagalli menunjuk-nunjuk kereta yang tengah beratraksi di trek ekstrem.

"Baiklah," timpal Athrun dengan tenang dan tidak perlu banyak waktu. Humm.. sepertinya hari ini akan berjalan lancar nih. Apalagi Athrun dan Cagalli pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilangkan kecanggungan mereka. Terutama Cagalli yang sedari tadi gugup, sekarang malah mencoba enjoy aja. Toh, keduanya 'kan gak ada apa-apa juga. Dan Athrun pun, terlihat lebih kalem dan tidak tampak seperti bocah otaku dan maniak manga. Hemm, sampai sekarang Cagalli belum mendengar omongan dari fantasi-fantasi Athrun sih. Semoga saja tidak deh.

"Well,well. Start yang baik Cagalli,"komentar Kira tetap setia menjadi stalker keduanya. Meski tetap saja intensitas obrolan antara si biru dan pirang masih kurang menurutnya.

Athrun kini bersiap menunggangi roller coaster. Yah, entah keberuntungan atau kesialan, dirinya dan Cagalli mendapat tempat duduk di barisan terdepan.

"Oh.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Athrun mendengar informasi dari operator.

"Ada apa Athrun?" tanya Cagalli yang menyusul setelah lepas dari antrian.

"Ano.. Kita ada di tempat terdepan. Tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Gak masalah kok."

Ting! Sejurus kemudian keduanya segera duduk damai sembari menunggu peluncuran dengan tenang. Cagalli sendiri dalam benaknya benar-benar merasa agak terkejut dengan segala 'kelancaran' ini. Ia berhasil membawa dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap lebih friendly pada Athrun dan tak gugup tentunya.

Ia juga rada penasaran nih, Athrun sangat sangatlah kalem dan eh.. keren hari ini. Emang sih kalau di sekolah Athrun itu tenang dan keren juga sih. Tapi hobinya terhadap manga dan anime yang berlebihan itu benar-benar.. uurggh! menurut Cagalli.

Dan ternyata sekarang.. jika lihat Athrun tanpa embel-embel manga di sekitarnya begini, sungguh.. cool. Keren dan terasa nyaman berada di sampingnya.

AAKK!

"Aku mikiran apa sih, baka !" berontaknya dalam hati walau tetap terlihat tenang di luar setenang air danau Toba.

Tapi tetap, refleks Cagalli sering mencuri kesempatan menatap wajah Athrun, yang malah meneraang nan jauh ke depan.

Entah, apa yang dipikirkan Athrun sekarang ini ya?

Apa juga sebenarnya Athrun waswas pula seperti dirinya?

"Ada apa, Cagalli ?"

Athrun yang tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya, membuat Cagalli hampir kebakaran jenggot.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok. Tidak apa," balasnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Duh, kaget banget deh..

Sedang Athrun jadi rada penasaran dan hmm. sedikit terhibur juga dengan sisi feminim Cagalli ini.

Dan ketika keduanya malah saling mendiamkan begitu, pengumuman dari operator pun roller coaster siap beraksi menggairahkan hati pengguna.

"Para penumpang dimohon menggunakan sabut pengaman dengan baik. Jika tidak ingin jatuh dan tewas mengenaskan.."

Mendengar nasihat dan sedikit bernada sarkastik itu, para penumpang segera menurut. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar masih ingin hidup dan meminta ampunan kepada Yang Kuasa akan segala dosa-dosa. Wuih, sok ustad nih.. Tidak terkecuali dua orang di baris terdepan.

Dan Klik! Cagalli dan Athrun sudah siap menempuh perjalanan memusingkan kepala ini.

Tidak hanya keduanya sih, karena diam-diam menghanyutkan Kira pun telah nyelonong masuk ke dalam roller coaster bak ninja saja. Duduk tiga bangku di belakang adiknya yang tengah berkencan. Dia tetap menjaga kewaspadaan agar tidak ketahuan oleh Cagalli maupun Athrun.

"Duh, kalau saja aku bisa duduk di depan mereka. Pasti lebih mudah merekamnya," gumamnya kelu. Dari sudut pandangnya kini, hanya punggung keduanyalah yang bisa diabadikan. Heehh... -_-

Perlahan, roda kereta berputar, dan mulai menggerakan roller tersebut. Naik..naik dan naik. Hingga sampai di titik tertinggi untuk berhenti sejenak. Humm, Cagalli yang ada di barisan ujung depan beneran ngilu pas melihat ke bawah. Baru sadar betapa tingginya mereka sekarang. Dan..

WUSS !

Sejurus tanpa ba bi bu sang roller langsung terjun dengan kecepatan mantap. Diikuti oleh jeritan nyaring para penumpang di sana. Tidak terkecuali Cagalli yang tadinya bersemangat malah jadi merinding sendiri.

"Kyaa !" teriaknya nyaring dan err..terdengar kawaii..

Dan tanpa disadari Cagalli, diam-diam pun kini gantian Athrun yang malah mencuri-curi pandang ke arah gadis yang tengah ketakutan itu.

"Ba..baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti ini," gumam Athrun.

Uh, karakteristik Cagalli yang begitu girly ini benar-benar memukaunya secara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Plek! Atrun tambah.. tambah terkejut lagi saat kedua tangan Cagalli memeluk tangan kirinya dengan erat. Sangat erat. Terasa sekali jemari Cagalli yang bergetaran. Sangat klop dengan wajahnya yang takut itu. Sepertinya Cagalli pun tidak sadar jika kini tengah menyandarkan tangannya pada Athrun. Refleks seseorang yang tengah kalut nih. Aneh. Padahal tadi dia sendiri yang dengan pede memilih wahana ini.

"Ti..tidak kusangka akan menyeramkan begini !" batinnya dalam hati masih sambil menutup matanya. Benar-benar, Cagalli tidak bisa menikmati kesempatan di barisan depan deh. Dia hanya berharap, putaran yang menyebalkan ini segera tuntas.

Athrun juga tidak terlalu fokus menikmati kecepatan tinggi ini. Dirinya malah kepikiran Cagalli yang tengah erat,sangat erat menempel padanya. Seperti perangko yang setia pada amplop saja..

Penderitaan itu berakhir. Si pirang tomboy akhirnya bisa merasakan kebebasan. Roller yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti.

"Fuih, akhirnya.." ujarnya lega.

Ketegangan dalam dirinya menjadi sedikit mereda. Cagalli bersiap melangkah keluar tempat duduknya sebelum akhirnya menyadari...

Dia memeluk Athrun !

Sontak wajahnya hangus.. eh merah padam.

"A-Ap yang telah k-ku lakukan ?!" teriaknya dalam hati.

Buru-buru Cagalli melepaskan dekapannya langsung melompat dari tempat duduk untuk membuat jarak dengan Athrun.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja !" spontan Cagalli membela dirinya sendiri.

"Um.. Tidak apa-apa.." balas Athrun dengan tenang sembari keluar dari roller coaster.

Cagalli pun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak terjadi kekikukan diantara keduanya. Tentunya dia pun tidak ingin terlihat konyol di depan Athrun dan orang-orang di sana.

Brek! Tidak terlalu jauh, Kira juga telah keluar dari wahana yang dinaiki saudarinya tadi. Tubuhnya sempoyongan dan kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Huekk! Jadi begini ya rasanya naik roller coaster. Aku terlalu meremehkan permainan ini," ujarnya dengan gaya keren dan kalemnya walau jelas-jelas mukanya pucat pasi tangannya sibuk menyumpal mulutnya sendiri agar tidak muntah gara-gara efek kereta itu. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana orang-orang sanggup menikmati semua ini.

"Dasar, bagaimana Cagalli bisa tahan dengan semua ini ? Dia tidak mabuk lagi. Padahal kami kembar 'kan. Apa aku tidak punya ability menaiki roller coaster sebaik dia ?" gumam Kira sibuk sendiri tentang 'kekurangan' dirinya.

"Sekarang, mau kemana?" tanya Cagalli memberi kesempatan Athrun memilih. Dan cowok itu melihat sekeliling. Dia tidak terlalu yakin sih, mengingat tidak banyak yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang ini. Hanya sedikit yang ingin ia kunjungi di taman tersebut, diantaranya..

"Itu.." tunjuk Athrun setelah melihat sebuah stand manga yang tidak terlalu jauh. Bagai oasis di padang pasir nih. Langkahnya dengan pasti bergerak mendekat tempat tujuan.

"Eit! Eit! Tunggu dulu, Athrun ! Jangan kesana, tahu!" tiba-tiba Cagalli langsung berlari di hadapannya dan mencegat Athrun. Rautnya jadi agak jengkel karena si Athrun tiba-tiba mau pergi begitu saja, menuju dunianya yang selama ini bikin jengkel Cagalli.

"Tapi, Cagalli aku mau.."

"Tidak boleh, baka !" protes Cagalli menyilangkan tangan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Athrun.

"I..Itu..Ano.. Kita sedang.. kencan kan ? Ti..tidak bisakah memilih tempat yang lebih eh... etto.." ucapan Cagalli terbata-bata dan kagak jelas begitu sepertinya ditanggapi dengan baik oleh Athrun.

Pria berambut biru tersebut pun jadi sadar, tidak baik jika meninggalkan Cagalli begitu saja demi kesenangannya sendiri membaca manga. Apalagi melihat Cagalli yang sekarang ini, dengan tampilan ter-mutakhirnya.. benar-benar sweet..

"Seperti heroine di manga saja.." batin Atrun dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Tapi lebih baik kau saja yang memilih tempat. Aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal seperti itu," timpal Athrun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala.

Mendegarnya membuat Cagalli menjadi agak girang, tapi tidak ingin terlalu ditonjolkannya sih. Dan dengan semangatnya lagi, yang entah kenapa muncul kembali, ia menentukan pilihan.

"Athrun, kita pergi ke sana,"ujarnya. Yang dirinya maksud tidak lain tidak bukan yaitu..

"Oh, rumah hantu ya?" seru Athrun tertantang juga.

"Jangan bilang kau takut, Athrun," ujar Cagalli memamerkan seringainya.

"Uhm. Sepertinya tidak kok."

"Hati-hati saja. Teman-teman bilang kalau rumah hantu di sini agak berbeda. Jadi persiapakan dirimu dengan baik," imbau Cagalli. Dan setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, keduanya pun memasuki zona kegelapan tersebut.

Disusul pula oleh Kira yang meski setengah terengah karena perutnya masih mengalami trauma kemualan.

"Hosh. Hosh.. Sepertinya mereka masuk ke rumah hantu," ujarnya lirih seraya mengamati sekeliling. Tidak lupa handycam ditangannya sudah dialihkan ke mode malam. Siap merekam keduanya dalam kegelapan yang mencekam jiwa. Perasaannya kurang begitu enak sih. Ada hawa-hawa mistis yang seolah terpancar dari tempat itu, walau ia tahu semuanya hanya bohongan saja. Tapi masa bodoh ah! Jika tidak ke sana ia tidak bisa mengabadikan momen-momen langka Cagalli dengan Athrun seperti ini. Ia pun masuk menyusul dua manusia yang terlebih dulu masuk mendahuluinya.

Rumah hantu, tempat yang benar-benar menguji bulu kuduk. Athrun menajamkan indera-indera yang ia miliki untuk meredam kekagetan yang dimunculkan hantu-hantu gadungan di sana. Ya, meski palsu tetap saja make up tebal mengerikan itu bisa bikin kaget karena penampakan, Athrun barang tentu ingin untuk menghindar dengan tenang dan cepat. Tapi masalahnya, sekarang...

"Kyaa !"

Sebuah jeritan, lagi-lagi terdengar dari sebelahnya. Sumbernya, bukan sulap bukan sihir ialah Cagalli. Athrun mendesah pendek. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Berat... Langkahnya pun tidak seluasa biasanya. Bukan karena Athrun sakit sih. Bukan..

Masalahnya, Cagalli kini tengah menempel padanya dengan sangat rekat. Mencengkeram lengan Athrun begitu nyeri dan nyut-nyutan di tangan Athrun tentunya.

"A-Athrun, pelan-pelan jalannya !" bisik Cagalli banjir keringat dari wajahnya.

Athrun menoleh. Huh... Beneran deh. Dilihat dari manapun ,Cagalli sedang mengalami periode yang dinamakan takut. Takut yang sungguh akut.

Payah deh. Dimana semangat membara yang menyelimuti si pirang itu tadi ?

Haha.. Ternyata Cagalli nyalinya secuil doang nih. Pede di awal tapi pas masuk langsung jleb! hilang deh tomboy-nya. :D

"Tak kusangka Cagalli ternyata takut dengan hal beginian," gumam Athrun. Sedikit merasa kasihan, tapi juga rada terhibur melihat mimik muka Cagalli yang penuh ekspresif begini. Hihi..

Seonggok makhluk dengan paras menakutkan buru-buru nongol. Memaksa Cagalli yang baru membuka mata sesipit mungkin kembali begidik.

"Kya!" teriaknya pendek melengking nyaring sembari semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Athrun. Sangat lekat. Bahkan Athrun bisa merasakan kehangatan yang diradiasikan Cagalli walau berada di tempat dingin seperti itu.

"Ca.. Cagalli, tenanglah. Ini semua hanya bohongan 'kan," timpal Athrun agar Cagalli lebih bisa menahan diri dan agar dirinya sendiri bisa bernafas lebih leluasa ! Karena dirinya benar-benar sesak diperlakukan Cagalli seperti ini..

Cagalli tetap saja tidak bergeming, Mau gimana lagi ya? Orang sudah takut ya sulit diberi nasihat kayak gini.

Pluk! Cagalli merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar lengannya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi berat. Dia melihat sejenak. Aneh. Bentuknya seperti benda bulat agak bersinar. Tampaknya itu nongol sedari tadi. Baru tersadar sekian detik hingga ia tahu benda bulat tersebut adalah...

"Gaakk! Kepala orang !" teriak Cagalli sejadi-jadinya. Membuat Athrun di sebelahnya kaget bak tersambar geledek.

"Ca..Cagalli, santai saja. Itu hanya labu ! Labu !" timpal Athrun berusaha mengatasai Cagalli yang seperti kesetanan itu. Sebenarnya ia juga kaget, tapi karena Athrun bisa berpikir lebih tenang membuatnya bisa menganalisa benda apa yang dipegang Cagalli. Tidak seperti si gadis pirang yang menggila tak karuan.

Doom! Cagalli dengan sekuat tenaga dan kepanikan merajalela buru-buru melempar kepala.. err.. yang sebenarnya adalah labu itu ke belakang. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang penting dirinya bisa menjauh dari kepala gadungan itu.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan segala kengerian yang terpancar di sana, Cagalli semakin ingin menyelesaikan semua ini. Segera..

"Athrun! Cepat! Cepat! Ke arah sini!" Ujar Cagalli sembari berlari tanpa pandang bulu menggasak segala yang ada di hanya satu : pintu kelaur dimana cahaya hangat bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Ba..baiklah," balas Athrun simpel dan mengikuti Cagalli.

Hah..hah.. Dengan gabungan keringat dingin karena takut dan keringat hangat karena lelah, Cagalli berhasil keluar dari apa yang disebutnya labirin lagi di kehidupan yang hangat dengan orang lalu lalang di taman tersebut.

Oh ya, dia jadi ingat mengenai Athrun yang juga bersamanya lagi. Semoga dia tidak apa-apa.

" Cagalli menoleh ke belakang. "Athrun, kau terluka ? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan ?! Tenang, sudah aman sekarang !" tukas Cagalli.

Sebuah awal pembicaraan yang terasa terbalik bagi Athrun. Terlebih lagi pria berambut biru itu merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang harusnya berkata begitu.

"Hmm.. Ya.." balasnya setengah menggelengkan kepala. Cagalli benar-benar membuatnya jadi repot dan pusing deh..

"Cagalli, bisa tidak kau.. engg.. tanganku.." ujar Athrun lirih. Cagalli pun reflek melihat ke arah tangannya.. yang ternyata sejak dari rumah hantu terus saja menggenggam erat jari jemari Athrun. Aduh... Di tempar ramai seperti ini, apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang ya? Mereka tampak mesra bergandengan tangan seperti itu. Seperti sepasanga suami isteri saja.

"Akk! Ma-maaf!" pekiknya dan secepat kilat menarik tangan dari kehangatan sang Athrun. Hehehe.. Tidak menyangka juga ternyata Cagalli menggenggam sangatlah kuat hingga rasa nyut-nyutan turut menjalar pula di tangan kedua orang itu.

Athrun hanya mengigau kecil. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum sama-sama berpaling lagi.

"Ya ampun. Kami seperti orang kencan saja.. Tunggu, kami 'kan memang kencan! Yah, meski bukan kencan beneran sih.." gumam Cagalli bersemu. Lamunannya terhenti saat Athrun menepuk bahunya.

"Selanjutnya mau kemana, Cagalli ?"

Cagalli diam sebentar. Ternyata Athrun tidak terlalu memermasalahkan hal-hal kecil sebelumnya. Yang membuat keduanya tampak mesra begitu. Yosh, seharusnya begitu ! Cagalli pun mencoba untuk lebih.. dan lebih enjoy saja menikmati sore ini. Tidak perlu memikirkan macam-macam. Apalagi mengenai status keduanya saat ini, yang pasti orang lain menganggap sudah seperti dua insan yang tak terpisahkan saja. Biarkan bagai air mengalir, ingatnya meniru perkataan Kira.

"Uhmm... naik komedi putar ?" usulnya. Dengan lugas Athrun pun menyetujui, atau tepatnya asal setuju saja. Tentu dia tidak ingin berdebat panjang dan malah disuruh memilih destinasi berikutnya.

Keduanya setengah berlari ke arah wahana selanjutnya. Mengingat antrean di sana sudah hampir penuh, tentu mereka tidak ingin terlambat dan harus menunggu satu giliran lagi, yang pasti memakan waktu lama.

Di saat keduanya menanti, ternyata ada satu sosok lagi yang keluar dari rumah hantu itu. Dengan langkah terpogoh-pogoh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kira.

Tapi kini tampak beda. Tampilannya benar-benar sangar dengan warna orange dan sedikit jingga menghiasi rambut dan wajahnya. Dan itu benar-benar lengket.

"Urgh.. Dasar kampret betina, Cagalli. Bisa-bisanya dia melemparkan labu itu ke belakang. Dan mengenai aku lagi !" protesnya dengan jengkel setinggi ubun-ubun. Benar sih, saat dalam kepanikan dalam kegelapan, lemparan Cagalli yang sembarangan tak karuan itu, ternyata malah mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Kira. Entah bagaimana bisa seperti itu. Yang jelas, sekarang kekumuhan Kira bisa menjadi bukti.

Kira hanya bisa meratapi dirinya yang keren menjadi mengerikan begini. Sepertinya dia cocok jika bekerja di rumah hantu tadi. Hehehe..

Sementara ini, Kira memilih mundur dari pengejaran kencan adiknya. Berusaha untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Huh.. I'll be back," seru Kira memasang raut serius berlumuran getah labu.

Lima belas menit Kira bergumul dengan lendir aneh di dalam kamar mandi. Ia harus berkali-kali mengecek wajah dan rambutnya agar benar-benar kinclong kembali. Tidak lupa sedikit menyemprotkan parfum praktis yang ia bawa setiap saat. Diceknya lagi handycam di tangan. Sip, baterai masih cukup nih. Dan juga ia sudah mendapatkan momen-momen berharga Athrun dan Cagalli. Tapi kayaknya masih kurang deh..

"Waktunya melanjutkan lagi," gumam kira.

Dia melangkah berkeliling. Tampak sekali dua buronannya sudah tidak ada di komedi putar. Hah. Cepat sekali keduanya selesai. Dan dengan intuisi detektif dan naluri-nya, ia pun sedikit demi sedikit berhasil mengendus keberadaan kembarannya.

Cagalli kini duduk santai di sebuah kursi taman. Di bawah pohon rindang dan tidak terlalu banyak dilewati orang. Sedang Athrun tengah berdiri di depannya. Kira penasaran, di lihat dari kejauhan, tampaknya adiknya lagi meringis kesakitan tuh. Sembari memegang dahinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Cagalli ?" tanya Athrun khawatir.

"Urggh! Ini sih, cuma benjol kecil. Jangan dipikirkan," sahutnya. Usut punya usut, saat tengah asyik ber-komedi putar ria, kepala Cagalli tanpa sengaja membentur tiang penyangga kuda buatan yang ia naiki. yah, tidak sampai parah dan berdarah sih. Kini hanya benjolan merah menjadi saksi akan kengerian wahana tadi.

"Habisnya, kau tidak hati-hati sih. Bukannya duduk manis malah bertingkah aneh-aneh," ingat Athrun. Benar, Cagalli tadi dengan pedenya mencoba untuk lepas tangan, tapi karena tak hati-hati, jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan endingya menabrak deh. Untung saja dia tidak jatuh.

"A-aku tahu," ketus Cagalli cemberut.

Kira yang samar-samar mendengarnya, hanya bisa menahan gelak tawa yang amat sangat.

Ada sedikit rasa syukur ketika Cagalli mendapat musibah begitu. Maklum lah, mungkin itu balasan karena tadi melempar dirinya dengan labu. Hehehe.. Sekali kembar nasibnya tidak jauh-jauh amat hari ini.

Tidak terasa, hampir dua jam telah dilalui Athrun dan Cagalli bersama. Kencan pertama mereka. Ehmm. tidak bisa dibilang dari hati sih karena Cagalli 'memaksa' Athrun agar cowok manga itu bisa bebas dari kesalahpahaman tentang Shinn.

Dan karena lelah berputar kesana kemari, Athrun pun mengajak Cagalli beristirahat.

"Cagalli, mau makan es krim ?" tanyanya.

"Boleh. Tapi kau yang traktir..", balas Cagalli memasang seringai manja sekaligus mengancam.

"Uhm.. Oke.. Kali ini saja," timpal Athrun.

Cagalli senang. Tidak mengira, ternyata keduanya bisa bicara dengan santai dan cair seperti ini ya. Mirip saat dirinya ngobrol bareng Kira atau orang tuanya. Athrun tidaklah sekaku yang ia kira. Mungkin.. hanya kurang terbuka saja dengan orang lain.

Dan lebih lagi, sore ini untuk pertama kalinya Cagalli bertemu Athrun tanpa membawa manga. Wuss.. Ternyata bisa juga Athrun bertahan tanpa 'jimat' nya tersebut selama berjam-jam. Hehehe..

"Oh, tolong pesan dua es krim ya.." pinta Athrun pada penjual yang berhasil mereka temui di pinggiran sungai taman.

"Mau rasa apa, tuan?" tanya si penjual memasang muka ramah.

Athrun menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Seperti sudah tahu isyaratnya, Cagalli pun menjawab.

"Strawberry.." balasnya pada Athrun pelan.

"Kalau begitu, dua strawberry.." jelas Athrun disambut anggukan sang penjual.

Menunggu hampir tiga menit, pesanan keduanya pun telah jadi.

"Baiklah ! Ini dia tuan dan nona, dua buah es krim strawberry spesial untuk kalian !" ujar penjual penuh semangat.

"Arigatou," balas Cagalli menerima dengan antusias.

"Berapa harganya tuan?" tanya Athrun seraya mengecek dompetnya.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang diutarakan si penjual. Membuat Athrun dan Cagalli berpandangan penuh bingung. Hingga penjaja es krim tadi menunjukkan jari ke atas. Agar keduanya membaca papan pengumuman yang tertara di atas tenda jualannya.

"Apa kalian tidak membaca.. Hari ini istimewa.. karena sepasang es krim akan diberikan kepada ... sepasang kekasih dengan gratis !" teriaknya penuh semangat.

Dibalas teriakan yang tidak kalah agung dari Cagalli.

"A-APAA!"

"Tuh, kan. Kau tidak baca sih. Jadi terkejut karena ada gratis toh.." imbuh penjual tersebut pede.

"Bu-bukan itu, baka! Ka-kami bukan pasangan kekasih.. bukan kekasih !" teriak Cagalli. Entahlah, wajahnya malah jadi blushing dan jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika meneriakkan kata 'kekasih'.

"AH! Masa sih?!" jawab penjual tak percaya.

"Benar kok. Kami tidak ada apa-apa.." jelas Athrun dengan lebih berwibawa dan kalem. Walau sebenarnya dirinya sungguh terkaget-kaget dengan pernyataan si penjual es krim barusan. Apakah dirinya dan Cagalli sebegitu terlihat bak sepasang merpati yang tengah memadu kasih ?

"Maaf deh kalo gitu. Tapi tetap saja. Es krim gratis itu buat ..."

Cagalli pun sebisa mungkin pergi dari area orang aneh yang sok tahu hubungan orang. Diikuti Athrun yang tersenyum mencoba memaklumi anggapan orang lain tadi.

Keduanya berhenti, saat Cagalli melihat indahnya sunset sore di atas jembatan mini berwarna biru. Terlihat begitu indah sinar sang surya memantul di atas permukaan air. Berkilau penuh keemasan. Tidak menyadari jika tempat itu benar-benar memiliki spot yang menakjubkan seperti ini.

"Sugoi.." ujarnya berbinar-binar.

Athrun pun tak kuasa untuk memuji panorama yang menakjubkan mata. Walaupun ini terjadi setiap hari, tetap saja, dirinya merasa kurang memerhatikan keindahan yang telah Tuhan turunkan untuk menghiasi alam ini.

Pandangannya pun beralih sesaat. Pada sosok Cagalli yang masih sibuk terpukau. Sepertinya es krimnya yang tinggal setengah itu hampir meleleh. Athrun melihat, Cagalli yang begitu flamboyan dan anggun, berbalutkan pantulan sinar matahari yang menimbulkan warna keemasan itu. Dia bagaikan seorang puteri anggun berparas rupawan.

"Cagalli..."

Gadis itu terhenyak saat Athrun memanggilnya. "Eh? A-Ada apa?" Sepertinya Cagalli menjadi malu sendiri karena malah melamun begitu.

"Apa arti kencan ini bagimu ?"

SRUKK! Tumben.. sangat tumben Cagalli menyaksikan Athrun agak serius begini. Aura yang dipancarkan seolah berbeda dari biasanya. Ada getaran aneh yang mengisi tubuh Cagalli.

"Ke-kencan ini ?"

"Ya.."

Cagalli berpikir sejenak. Kencan ini...

"Ja-jangan berpikir macam-macam. Bu-bukannya aku melakukan ini karena a-aku s-su-suka kamu ya ? Ini hanya agar tidak ada salah paham lagi antara kita soal waktu itu, me-mengerti !" jelas Cagalli agak membentak-bentak dengan gaya yang kawaii abis.

"A-Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu kok, " balas Athrun jadi kalem dan jinak lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua telapak tangan.

"Ma-Makanya aku bilangin. Jangan sampai berfantasi berlebihan ya. Kita ini 'kan... cuma teman," tambah Cagalli sedikit menunduk.

"Iya ya. Kita hanya teman 'kan.."

"Hmm.. Be-begitulah, Athrun."

Suasana mendadak jadi kikuk kembali. Seolah waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Cagalli ingin sekali punya pintu kemana saja dan langsung pergi sejauh mungkind dari Athrun karena malu wajahnya yang memerah akan terlihat oleh pria itu.

Terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri yang lagi salting dan jengkel itu, Cagalli tidak berhati-hati dalam melangkah.

Sebelah kakinya tersandung batu yang nongol di jembatan pendek itu. Membuat Cagalli hilang keseimbangan.

"Kyaa !" pekiknya pendek. Tubuhnya pun jadi terombang-ambing gak jelas begitu.

Tidak lama, ia tahu dirinya akan terjatuh. Dan sayangnya Cagalli pun tak kuasa mengendalikannya.

Tubuhnya perlahan, dengan cepat sih.. terjatuh tidak kuat melawan gravitasi bumi.

Dan parahnya, dia tersungkur ke arah sungai dan tidak di atas jembatan. Soalnya jembatan ini hanya jembatan kecil yang tidak memiliki pembatas di kiri kanannya.

( Cagalli : Author kurang waras nih.. Buat setting tempat yang lebih baik napa sih ?)

Dan... BYUUURR!

Dalam dua detik saja, Cagalli telah tercebur dalam sungai. Basah kuyup seketika.

"Cagalli !"

Athrun yang terlambat melihat dan menyadari segera turut melompat ke dalam sungai. Berusaha menyelamatkan Cagalli.

Di kejauhan Kira malah semakin bernafsu merekam kejadian ini. "Bagus, bagus. Selamatkan adikku, Athrun.. Sehingga bisa menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan.." ujarnya dengan seringai iblis.

Athrun pun turut bergumul dengan air sungai yang berwarn keemasan. Ingin secepatnya menolong Cagalli yang tampaknya kesusahan.

"Cagalli !" Athrun terus berteriak dan mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Dan segera menggenggam tangan Cagalli dan segera menariknya.

"Cepat, nanti kau tenggelam !" tukas Athrun. Cagalli yang rada pusing dan kepalanya terbentur air tadi mencoba tidak panik.

"Gawat nih, aku tidak mau mati tenggelam begini!" pekik Cagalli dalam hati.

Ia pun bangkit dengan bantuan Athrun tadi, dan tak lama telah menampakkan wajah di permukaan air.

BYUURR!

Dia bisa bernafas lega. Oksigen bisa ia hirup dengan bebas di tempat terbuka ini setelah sempat bergumul dalam air yang membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit.

Tubuhnya terasas ringan. Dan setelah ia menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Athrun dengan gentle sedikit mengangkat sembari memegang bahunya dari belakang.

Tidak peduli , walau keduanya basah kuyup, Athrun tetap berusaha memegang dan sedikit memeluk Cagalli dari belakang.

Padahal ... setelah dipikir-pikir, air sungai itu tingginya hanya sepinggang saja!

"Be..benar juga nih, air di sini 'kan tidak tinggi. Ke-kenapa aku harus panik segala tadi?" gumam Cagalli yang semakin merasa hangat dalam kedinginannya.

Sayangnya terlanjur basah deh,dan Athrun pun kini juga kepedean berusaha menolongnya. Cagalli tidak menyangka kini dirinya agak bersandar di tubuh Athrun, bermandikan air sungai yang telah mengguyur keduanya. Sinar mentari yang memantulkan cahaya yang menenangkan. Melengkapi kemewahan sore itu.

"Cool ! Mereka tampak seperti berpelukan sekarang !" sesumbar Kira bersemangat dari balik persembunyian di semak-semak. Tidak hanya Kira yang berpikir begitu. Para pengunjung tempat wisata itu pun banyak yang tertegun.

Melihat saat-saat yang - menurut mereka sih - romantis ini..

"Oi, lihat-lihat ! Ada sepasang kekasih di sungai itu.."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana ?"

"Sepertinya sang pria baru menyatakan cinta mungkin.."

"Bisa saja mereka pasangan yang sedang mengalami masalah percintaan.."

"Apa tidak malu berpelukan di sana ?"

Suara-suara bernada sumbang dan juga yang mengelu-elukan perlahan tapi pasti mulai ramai mengitari sungai itu. Sepertinya 'pertunjukan' Athrun dan Cagalli lebih menarik perhatian daripada semua wahana di sana..

Menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, Cagalli buru-buru melepaskan diri dari 'dekapan' Athrun. Lelaki berambut biru itu pun juga paham bahwa situasinya yang mencoba sok pahlawan tadi malah jadi ruwet begini.

"Ma-Maaf.." ujar Athrun dengan wajah memerah.

"Engg.. Ti-tidak apa-apa. A-Arigatou.." balas Cagalli juga dengan semu merona melintas pipinya.

Keduanya lekas melangkah keluar dari tempat kejadian perkara. Berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya dahulu. Dengan raut muka memerah yang memenuhi wajah Cagalli dan Athrun.

Ah, sore ini tidak akan dilupakan oleh mereka..

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>

* * *

><p>Se..selesai.. Argh! Ingin lanjut tapi sepertinya udah kepanjangen nih..<p>

Nah.. gimana Asucaga dapat slot banyak ;kan kali ini ?!

Hemmm.. Next siapa ya ? Ato masih urus Asucaga lagi.. Hehehe..

Tunggu aja deh...

Ps : Sepertinya Shinn dan Luna gak nongol hari ini. Aneh... Akhir-akhir ini keduanya jarang dapet slot deh..

Biarin ! MNext chaoter aja kalo gitu..

Thanks, minna !

Arigatou ! 0_0


	8. Chapter 8 Just Ordinary Day

Ciiiaaaaattt!

Horeeeyaaa!

Sebuah ungkapan dan teriakan dikumandangkan dengan sekuat tenaga oleh author.

Akhirnya, akhirnya, chapter 8 rilis juga. Hiks. Hiks...

Gomen, minna... Bagi yang telah menunggu kelanjutan fic ini.

Maafkan author karena updatenya lama banget, setahun lebih...

Doakan, doakan agar bisa lebih cepat lagi kedepannya... Amiinn...

Arrggh! Masih banyak yang ingin author katakan, tapi ya... silahkan nikmati dulu chapter kali ini!

Disclaimer : GSD bukan milik author...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Just Ordinary Day

Hoaaam... Rasa kantuk sebenarnya masih saja menggelayuti tubuh dan pikiran seorang Shinn Asuka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia punya kewajiban yang membuatnya 'terpaksa' terjaga semenjak mentari menampakkan senyum indahnya di ufuk barat eh... timur maksudnya...

"Ya ampun, berangkat sekolah lagi," ujarnya dengan aura malas.

Yah, walaupun dia protes begitu, tetap saja tubuhnya secara otomatis bergerak untuk memenuhi rutinitas yang dianggapnya buang-buang waktu itu.

Entah disadarinya atau tidak, dirinya kini sudah berdiri dengan pakaian sekolah rapi, bersiap menerjang segala pelajaran yang menghadang. Wuiiih lebay-lebay...

"Mayu, aku berangkat dulu."

Slepp! Tidak ada jawaban dari adiknya tercinta. Shinn memutar otak sejenak. Ah, benar juga. Mayu sudah berangkat agak pagian. Hahaha, maklum lah. Akhir-akhir ini Mayu sudah mengikuti les pagi yang diadakan SMPnya, mengingat dirinya juga harus berjuang agar bisa lulus dan mendapatkan SMA yang berkualitas.

"Aduh, bisa-bisanya aku yang harus mengunci pintu."

Ah, itu rutinitas yang paling Shinn benci di pagi hari. Menyegel pintu rumah di pagi begini memang tidak cocok dengan karakter matanya yang masih samar-samar melihat keindahan dunia. Ya, meski sudah mandi dan berdandan bak anak SMA sejati, tetap saja hati Shinn masih terlelap di kasurnya yang empuk. Hahaha...

"Cih, susah banget." batin Shinn yang tampak kesulitan mengunci pintu utama rumah. Butuh sedikit waktu, setidaknya dua menit baginya untuk menyelesaikan misi suci ini. Bahkan dia sudah harus mengelap keringat yang entah kenapa muncul di jidatnya hanya karena kegiatan sepele begini.

Yosh, waktunya Shinn berangkat!

Perjalanan ke sekolah di pagi hari selalu penuh warna. Kadangkala Shinn bertemu dengan kumpulan anak SD yang dengan ceria pergi menyambut para guru yang ditemui di tengah jalan. Atau pun para pekerja kantoran yang berlari mengejar waktu sembari membenahi dasi mereka yang belum tertata rapi. Aduhhduh...

Dan yang paling menyebalkan, apalagi kalau bukan melihat ada cewek SMA yang dengan sok innocent berlari dengan menggigit roti berselai di mulut, sambil berteriak, "Aku terlambat! Aku terlambat!"

Arrgghh.. Apa mereka tak menyadari betapa tingkah mereka itu bikin sakit mata? Shinn selalu saja mengelus dada setiap ada para cewek seumurannya yang bertingkah sok imut begitu bak heroine di anime-anime terkenal.

"Baka, memangnya mereka bisa menarik perhatian cowok SMA di dunia nyata dengan cara begitu?"kata Shinn berusaha membunuh waktu dalam perjalanan sambil memikirkan hal gak penting begitu.

Hmmm.. Satu lagi analisis Shinn. Biasanya cewek SMA yang begituan nanti ujung-ujungnya tertabrak... atau menabrakkan dirinya pada cowok SMA di persimpangan jalan. Arrgh.. Lalu keduanya terjatuh, Lalu sang cewek meringis sakit, sakit... lalu sang cowok mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu. Lalu...lalu... terjadilah percakapan hangat... Lalu... entah kenapa keduanya bisa akur... Lalu..lalu...

Arrggh! Itu terlalu fantasi banget! Shinn hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Amit-amit dia tak mengalaminya. Maklum lah, dia sering melihat cewek-cewek dari SMA lain yang kadang berlari gak jelas begitu di waktu pagi hari. Haaahh! Padahal kalo Shinn pikir, mereka berangkat sekolah sektiar tiga puluh menit sebelum jam masuk dimulai, dan jarak ke sekolah mereka mungkin cuman lima belas menitan...

"Dasar. Mereka pasti sangat berharap ditabrak cowok yang keren. Apa sebegitu putus asanya para wanita yang belum mendapatkan pria dan melakukan modus seperti itu?"

Mustahil. Mustahil. Shinn berpikir berapa kali pun. Gak bakalan ada cowok SMA yang dengan senang hati ditabrak seperti itu. Bahkan mungkin, sang cowok sudah jelas bakalan marah.

Shinn yang biasanya bosan berpikiran rumit pun entah kenapa terbawa suasana. Maklum lah, akhir-akhir ini dia berangkat sekolah ditemani dengan kesendirian. Wuiss. Sok puitis. Luna yang sakit semenjak chapter 5, eh maksudnya sekitar lima hari yang lalu... tidak kunjung sembuh juga. Bahkan sekarang menjelang akhir minggu lagi, tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis berambut magenta itu berangkat sekolah...

"Ah, biarlah. Besok paling dia juga sudah berangkat," gumam Shinn sembari menutupi mulutnya yang menguap hebat.

Uarggh! Masih ngantuk rupanya seorang Shinn...

Dan tak berapa lama, setelah menyelesaikan nikmatnya menguap, tanpa disadarinya...

GEDUBRAKK!

Tubuh Shinn oleng ke kanan. Dan belum sempat menengok ke kiri ketika tubuhnya sudah jatuh duluan. Shinn masih bingung dengan sensasi hempasan yang menghantam tubuhnya.

"Aduh..." Shinn meringis. Tidak terlalu sakit sih. Tapi lumayan juga membuat jantungnya kaget dan sedikit memberi hadiah lecet di lutut siku kanannya.

Shinn pun mengumpat dalam hati. Kampret! Baru sebentar dia "lengah" saat tak memikirkan hal konyol tentang cewek SMA yang menabrak cowok SMA, hal itu malah menimpa dirinya sendiri!

Dengan jelas Shinn bisa mendengar suara rintihan dari wanita yang terdengar seumuran dengannya. Tidak ada Shinn yang baik hati kalau urusan kayak begini. Shinn tentu punya hak dong untuk menghajar dan memarahi cewek yang telah menodai paginya yang membosankan.

Segera Shinn membalikkan badannya. Dengan mata merah yang penuh amarah, dan ekspresi bak setan mengerikan. Shinn menyiapkan perlawanan terbaik untuk kejadian yang harusnya bisa jadi romance ini...

"Sialan! Dasar cewek, beraninya kau-"

GLEK! Ucapan Shinn terhenti. Bukan apa-apa sih. Masalahnya, ternyata cewek SMA yang di depannya adalah...

"Luna?!"

Shinn dengan sekejap langsung menghilangkan ekspresi marahnya. Dia berupaya meredamnya dengan sungguh-sungguh di dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Dalam sebuah ruang hampa di jiwa yang menunggu untuk diisi. Diisi oleh kehangatan dan kenangan yang manis. Manis bagaikan embun pagi yang menorehkan jati diri di atas dedaunan hijau nan mungil. Dedaunan yang... Arrghgh Stop! Malah ngelantur gak jelas. Mari kembali ke problematika Shinn...

Shinn mengucek-ucek matanya. Beneran. Siapa lagi yang punya rambut magenta pendek dan mata biru menawan penuh intimidasi kalau bukan Luna.

"Te-Ternyata benar dia..." batin Shinn sambil menelan ludah.

Sementara itu, Luna masih saja memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya dia sendiri juga belum terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Otaknya berusaha menelaah perkara yang baru saja menimpanya. Meski dia mendengar suara pria yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Shinn, itu kau ya?" ujar Luna. Tampaknya Luna agak sedikit pusing dengan tabrakan aneh tadi.

"I-Iya," balas Shinn penuh kegugupan.

Bagaimana Shinn tidak gugup? Luna tidak seperti gadis SMA yang menabrak cewek pada umumnya. Tidak ada roti berselai yang terjatuh di jalanan beraspal itu. Karena Luna memang tidak membawanya!

Sekarang yang bisa Shinn lihat di tangan Luna hanyalah sebuah tongkat baseball yang berlambangkan Zaft High School.

"Tunggu! Kenapa dia membawa pemukul baseball?!" pikir Shinn tak karuan.

Apa-apaan maksudnya ini? Bukankah cewek SMA begini harusnya polos dan membawa barang-barang yang lazim? Memangnya ada cewek yang berangkat pagi dengan membawa tongkat begitu?!

Ah, pikiran Shinn sudah melalang buana kemana-mana. Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi Luna. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa-bisa malah dia yang dihajar oleh gadis beringas itu. Apalagi saat ini, Shinn tak membawa apa pun yang bisa meng-counter serangan Luna.

Ah, bendera putih sudah dikibarkan Shinn...

"Luna, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ucapnya mengulurkan tangan kepada Luna.

Ciyee! Dengan berat hati Shinn pun berlagak layaknya sang hero yang tengah menolong heroine yang terluka. Sip Shinn! Inilah yang kutunggu-kutunggu darimu agar beraksi layaknya pria sejati. Aku bangga menjadikanmu main chara dalam fic-ku ini… :D

Ehmm... Kembali ke dunia fic...

"Kenapa kau menabrakku, bakayaro," balas Luna dengan cemberut seraya membenarkan posisi tasnya yang sedikit melenceng dari pundaknya.

Uluran tangan Shinn? Dengan senang hati Luna menolaknya.

"Tidak usah sok baik hati, Ba-ka..." celoteh Luna dengan pedas menohok hati dan harga diri Shinn.

"Ehmm. Baiklah," balas Shinn sambil menarik lagi lengan yang sudah terlanjur sok pahlawan it dengan hati penuh luka..

Luna dengan sendirinya bangkit. Kepalanya sudah tak pusing lagi. Dia pun segera melihat jam yang ada di HP-nya. Ah syukurlah, kejadian tadi tidak memakan waktu cukup lama untuk membuatnya terlambat. Setidaknya dirinya masih bisa berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolah.

Sambil mulai melangkah, Luna mulai mengomel kepada Shinn yang juga mengikuti derap kaki gadis berambut magenta itu.

"Kau harusnya lebih hati-hati, Shinn."

"Aku tahu. Kau juga sama."

"Apa? Maksudmu kau mau menyalahkanku?"

"Bukan begitu sih. Tapi aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau berlari-lari saat sudah sampai perempatan begitu," cetus Shinn dengan memegang siku yang terluka tadi.

"Uh, memangnya apa hakmu melarangku berlarian begitu?"

Ucapan Luna diiringi tongkat baseball yang diseretnya di aspal jalanan. Menimbulkan sensasi suara yang bikin merinding Shinn. Seolah benda dari besi itu bisa terbang ke arah kepalanya kapan pun Luna mau.

"A-Aku bukannya menyalahkanmu kok. Hanya saja, aku tak mau kau terluka. Coba saja tadi jika yang menabrakmu bukan aku, tapi kendaraan bermotor. Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibmu kelak," kata Shinn berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang menimbulkan masalah. Walaupun, kelihatannya ucapannya tadi malah membuat Luna sewot.

"Oh begitu?! Jadi kau mendoakanku tertabrak mobil, hah?!" ujar Luna naik pitam. Shinn langsung menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan Luna dengan segala cara agar tubuhnya tidak hancur dihajar Luna.

Ya ampun, dasar. Keduanya selalu saja bertingkah apatis dan emosional terhadap pendapat dari yang lain. Entah mereka itu akur atau malah sebaliknya...

Namun, angin keberuntungan apa yang menaungi Shinn, kali ini Luna terlihat bisa lebih mengontrol emosinya. Setelah agak naik pitam tadi, nada bicaranya kembali normal dan ekspresinya lebih tenang.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku juga sudah jenuh memarahimu terus," kata Luna. Diserahkannya pemukul baseball tadi kepada Shinn. Berharap Shinn akan membawanya hingga perjalanan sampai di sekolah.

"Sekarang kau malah minta bantuanku, dasar?" tanya Shinn ketus. Walau dalam hati dia lega Luna tidak jadi mengamuk sih. Hahaha. Tanpa sepatah kata Shinn langsung mengambil pemukul tadi dengan tangan kanan lalu diletakkannya diantara dua pundaknya. Membuatnya tampak seperti berandalan sejati, apalagi dengan rambut acak-acakan bagai terkena badai.

Keduanya berjalan sejenak tanpa berkata apa pun. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Shinn memecah kebuntuan. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia katakan dari tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah benar-benar sembuh?" ucapnya dengan pandangan tetap jauh ke depan. Tidak menoleh ke kanan sejenak di mana Luna berjalan di sampingnya.

Luna menengok ke arah Shinn. Dilihatnya mata malas yang tampak enggan untuk balik menatapnya. Luna hanya memasang senyum kecil yang tak bisa dilihat oleh lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Luna merasa hangat berada di samping Shinn. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menjadi bukti persahabatan mereka sedari masa kecil mereka. Pertanyaan yang akan mereka utarakan jika salah satunya tengah sakit atau terluka.

"Tidak. Tenang saja. Aku merasa baikan kok," balas Luna sumringah.

"Semoga saja begitu. Jangan sampai memaksakan dirimu dan pingsan di sekolah ya? Akulah yang repot karena harus mengantarmu pulang."

Luna sedikit terkekeh. Sebelum akhirnya membalas perkataan Shinn tadi.

"Oohh. Apa kau lupa? Memangnya dulu waktu SD siapa yang harus kugendong pulang saat merengek kesakitan gara-gara jatuh setelah bermain bola?"

Shinn agak menelan ludah. Apalagi setelah mendengar fakta memalukan yang entah kenapa Luna bisa ingat hingga sekarang.

"Sudah cukup. Jangan bahas masa lalu lagi," pinta Shinn dengan raut yang bete, enggan mengakui kejadian di masa lampau. Melihat itu, Luna semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Baru pagi hari, tapi dia sudah bisa membuat Shinn kalang kabut begini. Lumayanlah buat hiburan menjelang masuk sekolah.

Setelah puas dengan tawanya yang mengikis hati Shinn. Luna segera diam kembali. Sambil melihat bumi yang ia pijak, Luna lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kecil yang tak bisa dilihat siapa pun, bahkan oleh Shinn. Rambut magentanya menutupi raut mukanya dari keinginan siapa pun untuk melihat senyum kecilnya.

Sesaat sesudah itu, Luna bergegas berjalan lebih cepat. Sehinnga kini tubuhnya telah mendahului Shinn. Shinn hanya diam saja, mengamati dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan wanita ini. Dan rasa penasarannya itu akhirnya berakhir dengan sendirinya. Luna dengan lembutnya membalikkan badan menghadap Shinn. Membiarkan rambut pendeknya yang halus diterpa angin pagi yang dipandu sinar mentari. Dan kini, rambut itu sudah tak menutupi wajahnya lagi. Dengan percaya diri, Luna telah menatap Shinn dengan kepala tegak serta senyum yang masih setia dipajangnya. Langkah Shinn terhenti sejenak. Tatapan mata Luna terasa berbeda...

Kali ini, tatapannya mata birunya lebih menenangkan hati. Terasa lebih hangat dan feminim. Dipadu dengan senyumnya yang tidak biasa. Senyum yang tak berniat untuk menghina Shinn seperti biasa. Sebuah ekspresi yang benar-benar tulus terpancar suci dari wajah Luna. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berkata...

"Arigatou, sudah menolongku malam itu, Shinn."

Mata Shinn sejenak terbelalak. Hatinya sedikit bergetar. Namun, dia dengan cepat bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Sekarang yang dia ingat hanyalah kejadian di malam ketika Luna tiba-tiba tersungkur tak berdaya. Dan memaksa Shinn untuk membawa Luna kembali ke rumahnya. Malam yang lumayan menguras tenaganya. Tapi entah kenapa, tidak ada rasa mengeluh dalam diri Shinn waktu itu. Keletihan yang dialaminya tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan rasa khawatir terhadap kondisi Luna saat itu.

"Ya ampun. Kukira kau mau bicara apa," ucap Shinn seraya menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Bukankah itu merupakan kewajiban untuk menolong sahabat yang sedang terluka? Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Kau juga tak perlu memberiku sesuatu. Anggap saja itu seperti saat kita berdebat atau saling berkelahi karena hal-hal tak penting. Bukankah kita bisa melupakannya dengan cepat dan semua kembali lagi seperti biasa?"

Shinn sendiri tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Tapi dia tanpa disadari mengatakan hal itu. Omongan yang cukup panjang untuk orang yang benci memikirkan sesuatu berlebihan seperti dia. Setelah itu, Shinn kembali berjalan. Bersamaan dengan Luna yang juga sudah menghentikan kebekuan langkahnya.

"Dasar, Asubaka. Memangnya siapa juga yang merasa berhutang padamu? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih saja," kata Luna masih saja menggoda seraya menatap Shinn yang malah berusaha menghindar untuk menatap balik.

"Urusai, nenek cerewet. Berhenti menatapku begitu," balas Shinn yang masih saja malu-malu dan memilih menatap ke arah yang jauh dari wajah Luna.

"Kenapa? Dasar cowok... Kau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak 'kan?" celoteh Luna masih saja mengililingi Shinn agar bisa menemukan mata Shinn yang sibuk menghindarinya.

"Hentikan. Jangan menampilkan ekspresi itu lagi di depanku, Luna."

"Hah, memangnya masalah?"

Shinn menghela nafas sejenak. Ia agak berat mengatakannya sih.

"Senyumanmu kali ini menyebalkan. Aku tak tahan melihat wajahmu yang manis seperti itu," ujar Shinn. Dia bukan bermaksud mengumbar omongan gombal layaknya Kira. Tapi memang begitulah realita yang di hadapinya.

SLEP! Luna langsung menghentikan godaannya. Senyumnya langsung senyap. Kali ini dia malah yang memalingkan muka dari Shinn. Dan entah disadarinya atau tidak, wajahnya sedikit memerah gara-gara pujian... ataukah ejekan dari Shinn.

"Ma-Manis?"

"Begitulah," balas Shinn datar berusaha mempertahankan raut datarnya.

Manis. Kata-kata itu masih saja terngiang di telinga Luna. Hingga akhirnya...

"Ma-Manis?! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini gula apa?!"

Ooopsss! Sisi tsun-tsun Luna sepertinya mengambil alih. Namun, dia tetap berusaha untuk tak membuang stamina dan tenaga hanya untuk menghajar Shinn di sini. Luna hanya melipat tangan di dada sambil membuang jauh-jauh mukanya dari Shinn.

"Bakayaro, Shinn," katanya dengan nada tinggi. Meski begitu, keduanya tetap saja berjalan berbarengan dan tidak ingin memulai 'pertempuran' fisik di situ. Sepertinya Luna sudah cukup puas dengan membentak Shinn sekali dan memilih untuk puasa melihat Shinn sejenak. Yah, meskipun dia tetap berusaha menunjukkan sikap kalemnya dan tidak bereaksi berlebihan karena perkataan Shinn tadi.

"Ano, apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" gumam Shinn yang juga diam seribu bahasa daripada salah memilih kata lagi di hadapan Luna yang baru sembuh itu...

Tak terasa perjalanan Luna telah sampai pada tujuannya. Ia lekas bergerak cepat menuju cepat. Dan sesampainya di dalam kelas, kehadiran Luna yang telah empat hari tidak masuk ini membuat suasana menjadi cetar membahana.

"Luna, kau sudah sembuh?!" kata Flay yang dengan semangat tinggi langsung berlari dan melompat ke arah Luna. Dan sial baginya, Luna memilih untuk menghindari lompatan pelukan mematikannya itu.

"Iya. Aku sudah sehat nih," balas Luna yang kemudian diiringi suara benturan tubuh Flay yang mencium lantai kelas.

"Syukurlah. Kami sangat khawatir karena kau lama sekali tidak masuk," imbuh Dearka yang diamini oleh Miriallia.

"Stellar pikir Luna-chan tidak bisa sembuh selamanya dan band akan bubar. Hiksu..." tambah Stellar yang penuh kekhawatiran berlebihan dengan air mata berkaca-kaca.

"'Tidak sembuh selamanya'? Apa maksudnya? Hah, apa kau pikir aku terkena penyakit yang parah? Kemarin cuman demam tau, demam," balas Luna jengkel.

Tanpa ampun tangannya sedikit menjambak rambut Stellar yang senantiasa memberi tatapan tanpa dosanya. Wah, wah, sepertinya Luna dan kebengisannya memang sudah tak terbaring sakit lagi nih.

"Maaf Luna, kami sebenarnya kami sekelas ingin menjengukmu hari ini. Tapi karena kau sudah berangkat, sepertinya hal itu urung dilakukan," kata Lacus yang juga ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan.

Yah, karena Luna sudah datang rencana "kunjungan massal" ke rumah Luna batal deh. Luna sendiri merasa bersyukur. Bersyukur karena dirinya sudah berangkat hari ini sebelum teman-temannya datang membesuknya. Ia tentunya tak mau teman-teman sekelasnya melihat betapa kacaunya rumahnya hari ini karena tak ia bersihkan hampir selama empat hari. Dan saat berangkat hari ini pun, masih banyak barang di rumah yang berserakan tak di tempatnya. Apalagi di pekarangannya yang penuh dedaunan berguguran yang belum ia sapu.

"Un-Untung saja mereka tidak jadi datang. Syukurlah aku cepat sembuh," gumam Luna yang jadi waswas.

Sebenarnya dia cuman tidak ingin mereka melihat rumahnya yang masih kotor. Karena itu tentu saja bisa mempengaruhi image-nya. Hahaha... Cewek identik dengan kebersihan bukan?

Hampir hari itu, semuanya fokus dengan kehadiran Luna yang kembali mengisi warna-warna di hari mereka. Memang begitulah kelas ini, semua akan terasa berbeda jika ada satu saja anggota yang tiada. Ada yang hampa untuk mengisi puzzle yang tak sempurna. Karena setiap orang punya karakter tersendiri. Dan setiap orang punya peran sendiri di dalam kelas.

Hari pertama setelah sakit lumayan lama ternyata tidak membuat Luna merasa ketinggalan. Dengan semangat, dia berusaha mengikuti pelajaran yang beberapa bab ia tinggalkan. Terutama mapel Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris yang memang jadi salah satu kelemahannya. Ditambah lagi, keduanya akan masuk sebagai pelajaran yang harus ditantang dalam perang besar bernama ujian akhir nasional. Mulai sekarang, Luna tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan sedikitpun untuk memperhatikan selama pelajaran.

Lacus, yang kali ini duduk di samping Luna, merasa senang dengan kegigihan yang ditunjukkan Luna. Tidak seperti biasanya sih, tapi melihat Luna yang begitu tekun memperhatikan membuatnya jadi terpacu juga. Ia bahkan tak berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Luna, takut mengganggu konsentrasinya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah juga berusaha fokus pada materi sembari menikmati semangat membara yang dipancarkan aura Luna. Muahahaha...

Namun, Lacus dengan seketika menghentikan tangannya yang sibuk menulis keterangan guru. Kali ini, pikirannya melalangbuana. Entah mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Shinn di atap sekolah.

Dia mengingat Shinn yang dari tatapannya begitu mengkhawatirkan Luna pada waktu itu. Tatapan hampa yang menerawang langit siang, tatapan mata merah yang menyihir Lacus.

"Apa yang dipikirkan Shinn setelah Luna sembuh ya?"

Lacus lekas berbalik sedikit. Matanya agak melirik ke arah Shinn, yang tetap duduk di belakang. Tempat favorit si pemalas itu sepanjang masa. Dilihatnya Shinn yang kadang menguap. Sesekali pula lelaki itu melihat ke balik jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya, membuat Lacus penasaran. Dan yang jelas, sering sekali di saat guru tak memperhatikan, Shinn memilih untuk pasrah menyerahkan kepalanya dalam pangkuan sang meja. Tidur sejenak di pagi hari.

Melihatnya, Lacus terkekeh kecil. Dasar kekanak-kanakan tingkah Shinn. Namun entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini seolah ia begitu terhibur dengan polah simpel Shinn yang kadang tak melakukan apa pun itu.

Hap! Hap! Buru-buru Lacus berusaha untuk fokus lagi pada pelajaran. Sesi curi-curi pandangnya berusaha diakhirinya di sini. Namun, sekilas matanya kini malah 'berpaling' menatap Kira. Yang tak kalah dengan Luna juga tengah memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius. Wah, tumben apa yang merasuki para penghuni kelas, banyak sekali para murid yang tidak melakukan tindakan konyol hari ini.

Melihat Kira yang sedang serius mode begini, bernar-benar membuat wajah Lacus memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun diam tak bersuara, tetap saja karisma Kira terpancar dengan hebatnya. Membuat Lacus tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Sifat playboy yang selama ini melekat seolah tak terlihat lagi di saat Kira tengah fokus tingkat tinggi begini.

Sejenak, Lacus merasakan aura aneh yang terpancar dari arah depannya. Ohh... benar juga. Usut punya usut. Ternyata nan jauh di depan seberang sana, sepertinya Flay juga begitu menikmati pemandangan Kira yang begitu menawan ini. Dan begitu mata Flay dan Lacus -yang sama-sama terpesona dengan Kira- bertemu, keduanya hanya bisa batuk-batuk kecil. Sebelum akhirnya keduanya memalingkan pandangannya dari masing-masing.

"Sepertinya mataku agak sakit," kelakar Lacus dalam hati. Ketika matanya yang melirik Kira mendapati background berupa gadis lain yang penuh blink-blink di sekitarnya juga tengah melakukan kegiatan sama dengannya.

Di sis lain, Flay juga shock akut. Nafasnya jadi agak berat.

"Apa yang Lacus lakukan? Kenapa dia juga melihat Kira?" batin Flay.

Flay kembali agak memiringkan badan. Melihat Kira lagi.

Lacus pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan pada akhirnya, mata gadis-gadis ini bertemu kembali. Dan dengan secepat kilat pula keduanya memalingkan wajah lagi. Sembari menahan tawa yang membuat perut mereka sakit.

Sementara itu, Cagalli yang duduk di belakang Flay hanya bingung dengan tingkah temannya itu, yang malah menahan tawa sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Oh iya, hari ini Cagalli belum mendapatkan slot peran. Hehehe...

Sosok Cagalli hari ini tidaklah begitu aktif seperti biasanya. Kepalanya lebih sering memperhatikan penjelasan guru ke depan. Daripada ngerumpi seperti biasa dengan teman di sekelilingnya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, kencan 'gadungan' yang dia lakukan bersama Athrun kemarin ternyata malah berujung bencana begitu. Dirinya dan Athrun jatuh di sungai, sembari dilihat oleh banyak orang. Bagaikan pasangan baru yang tengah memadu kasih. Setiap kali mengingatnya, Cagalli bakalan langsung menutupi telinganya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala gak jelas.

"Enggak! Enggak! Enggak!" entah kenapa Cagalli belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Memang sih hanya Kira saja yang tahu kejadian kemarin. Tapi tetap saja, dia khawatir jika ada kenalannya lain yang melihat momen 'emas' itu.

Cagalli sendiri merasa sangat malu dan berat untuk menolehkan kepala ke samping atau ke belakang. Dia malu untuk bertatapan muka dengan Athrun lagi. Sial. Sial. Sial. Dia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya kali ini.

Ah... Akhirnya jam pelajaran telah usai bagi semuanya. Para siswa harapan bangsa dan negara pun bergegas pulang. Tidak terlalu banyak momen yang terjadi di Kelas 3B hari ini. Kecuali tentu saja kembalinya Luna yang disambut gegap gempita seisi kelas.

Hari ini, Cagalli memutuskan pulang sendiri dengan cepat. Entah kenapa, pikirannya jadi agak galau jikalau terus menerus di dekat Athrun. Apalagi, dia sudah tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada pria berambut biru itu! Dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata...

"Pokoknya aku harus segera melupakan kejadian kemarin," gumamnya.

Sementara itu, di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, Luna memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ya ampun. Dia terlupa sesuatu!

Benar juga. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Ia lupa mengembalikan tongkat tadi kepada tim baseball!

Aduh, apalagi pemukul itu sekarang malah tertinggal di kelas. Dasar. Dia hanya bisa menggigit lidahnya sendiri, pasti Shinn sekarang juga sudah pulang dan tak peduli dengan kondisi pemukul baseball tersebut.

"Ya ampun, aku harus cepat," ujar Luna.

Di tengah perjalanan kembali ke kelas, Luna berpapasan dengan Cagalli. Benar juga, hari ini Cagalli terlihat sangat waswas dan agak ketakutan begitu. Dia tak secerewet biasanya sih. Pikir Luna.

"Hai, Cagalli."

"Ha-Hai, Luna," balas Cagalli yang terkejut karena dirinya sedang memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Berharap Atrhun tak ada di dekatnya.

"Kau lihat tongkat baseball yang ada di kelas?"

"Eh? Tongkatl baseball, eh.. itu... sepertinya tidak," balas Cagalli yang memang sedang tak fokus dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Hmmm. Bodohnya aku bisa melupakan hal itu. Cagalli, bisa temani aku?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Temani aku ke kelas. Mengambil tongkat tadi. Maukah?"

Sial. Sial. Cagalli sangat ingin menolaknya. Tapi apa lacur. Tangan Luna sudah menyeretnya sebelum ia memberi konfirmasi setuju terlebih dahulu.

"Ayolah. Jangan diam saja dong," ajak Luna. Cagalli berusaha melawan sih. Tapi dirinya merasa berat juga menolak permintaan Luna yang baru saja sembuh itu. Dan dengan berat hati dirinya setuju. Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga Athrun sudah pulang dan tak berpapasan dengannya di lorong jalan ke kelas. Dan fuih... Untunglah. Sepanjang jalan semuanya lancar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Athrun di sini. Wah, pokoknya Cagalli hanya bisa bernafas lega.

Tak berapa lama, keduanya sudah di depan kelas. Luna pun dengan cekatan masuk. Karena dirinya juga tak mau berlama-lama di sana.

Dan begitu masuk...

Didapatinya Athrun yang masih sibuk membaca manga dengan gaya sok serius bagai pembaca novel misteri saja.

Gubrak! Cagalli langsung drop mengetahui orang yang saat ini paling dihindarinya malah ada di kelas. Aduh...

"Oh, hai Athrun," sapa Luna tanpa dosa. Padahal Cagalli sempat ingin mengumpal mulut Luna, tapi terlambat cepat.

Cagalli secepat kilat langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Memilih menunggu di dekat pintu saja. Luna yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Cagalli hanya bisa diliputi tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Mo, ada apa?"

"A-Aku menunggu di sini saja."

Luna diam sejenak. Tapi dia tak menaruh curiga apa pun. Biarlah mungkin Cagalli punya alasan tersendiri dan saat ini Luna belum berniat menguaknya.

"Terserahlah," kata Luna yang langsung masuk ke dalam mendekati pemukul baseball-nya.

Sementara dari tadi, untung bagi Cagalli, Athrun masih konsentrasi dalam membaca dan belum sadar akan keberadaannya dan Luna.

Cagalli pun dengan cepat langsung keluar kelas dan menunggu di luar. Di balik pintu. Sebenarnya dia ingin kabur saja dan meninggalkan Luna sih, tapi yah... gak enak. Luna yang ada di dalam, berusaha tak menganggu Athrun lagi. Biarlah. Nanti dia juga bakal pulang sendiri.

Yosh! Ternyata tongkat yang dicari-carinya ada di pojok belakang. Dia pun segera menuju ke sana. Dan ternyata, dia baru menyadari ada sosok lain di sana. Sosok yang seenaknya sendiri tengah tertidur lelap di sore hari begini. Tanpa menyadari bahwa bel tengah berbunyi.

"Shinn?!" teriak Luna kaget. Ya ampun, dia tak habis pikir kenapa cowok itu dengan santainya masih bisa tertidur begitu.

"Bangun, Asubaka!" teriak Luna dengan suara melengking yang nyaris memecahkan jendela. Dan dengan refleks mata Shinn terbuka begitu mendapati ada makhluk mengerikan berdiri di depannya. Dia sempat berpikir itu Shinigami, tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama setelah matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi setelah tidur.

"Hoaaammm. Luna? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Kau sendiri sedang apa?!" balas Luna bete.

Shinn hanya merenganggakan tangannya ke atas. Langsung dia berdiri dan mengemasi buku-buku ke dalam tas. Sip. Dia sudah siap pulang begitu saja. Seolah tak ada hal aneh terjadi. Luna lekas mengambil pemukul baseball dan membenturkannya ke lantai. Kenapa Shinn masih bisa tidur di sini? Bagaimana kalau dia ketiduran sampai malam hari? Beruntung sekali dirinya kembali ke kelas dan membangunkan Shinn. Dasar pria pemalas...

"Kau harusnya beruntung aku membangunkanmu, Asubaka."

"Hah? Aku tak memintanya kok."

"Dasar!"

Luna segera memilih untuk menyelesaikan misinya mengembalikan tongkat itu. Sore semakin menjadi, dan bisa saja mereka akan pulang agak larut. Pokoknya, Luna minta pertanggungjawaban Shinn agar lelaki itu menemani mengembalikan tongkat.

"Antar aku ke tempat tim baseball."

"Hah? Kenapa aku? Padahal aku mau pulang langsung..."

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara! Ikut saja!" bentak Luna yang sudah terlanjut kesal pada teman lamanya. Yah, karena Shinn tak mau urusan jadi panjang, dia ikut aja deh.

"Baik,baik. Terserahlah," ujar Shinn setengah hati.

Luna pun mendengus kesal, tapi juga senang juga Shinn hari ini agak penurut.

"Yosh! Athrun, kau tidak pulang juga. Sepertinya kelas akan dikunci..." Luna berusaha mengingatkan Athrun. Tapi, eh? Orang yang dia ajak bicara ternyata sudah tak ada di ruangan. Luna dan Shinn hanya bisa mendegar derap langkah Athrun dan sekelibat bayangannya yang baru saja keluar ruangan.

"Eh?"

"Dia sudah keluar? Dasar aneh," komentar Shinn, padahal dirinya sendiri bisa termasuk dalam kategori orang aneh. Meninggalkan Shinn dan Luna dalam keheningan dan keheranan akan tingkah pecinta manga itu.

cagalli mendengar derap langkah. Fuih! Akhirnya, dia bisa segera menyelesaikan bantuannya pada Luna. Ya ampun, Cagalli sempat tak habis pikir pula kenapa Luna lama sekali di dalam.

"Luna, kenapa kau lama sekali? Bisa tidak-",

Cagalli segera berkata ketika seseorang keluar. Tapi, sayang sekali yang nongol dari balik pintu kelas bukanlah Luna, tetapi malah pria yang sangat ingin ia hindari akhir-akhir ini :Atrhun.

"A-Athrun?!"

GLEK! Wajah Cagalli langsung merah padam. Keringat dingin entah kenapa bercucuran di wajahnya. Bisa-bisanya malah Athrun yang malah muncul di hadapannya. Apa yang Luna lakukan sih?

Cagalli langsung diam seribu bahasa. Aduh, Bingung Dia tak tahu harus bertingkah dan berkata apa. Yang jelas, ia tak berani menatap Athrun.

"A...Ano..E..Etto..." tak ada yang bisa keluar dari mulut Cagalli keluar kata-kata bak mantra sihir gak jelas begitu.

Di sisi lain, Athrun juga tak kalah terkejut. Dia pun juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Banyak referensi manga yang ia baca untuk kejadian seperti ini. Tapi, entahlah, Athrun tak berani mengeksekusi-nya seperti yang pernah ada di manga.

Hening. Sepi. Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Sepuluh detik. Satu menit terasa sangat lama dalam kekikukan itu. Dan suara dua orang yang sedang mengomel satu sama lain memecah kebuntuan itu.

"Yosh, Cagalli. Ayo antar aku ke tempat tujuan," kata Luna yang muncul dari dalam kelas.

"Hah? Ternyata kau mengajak Cagalli? Kalau begitu aku tak perlu ikut 'kan?" protes Shinn mengajukan keberatan.

"Diam. Turuti saja perkataanku. Kau sudah membuatku kesal, Asubaka," balas Luna. Kini keduanya malah terlibat adu mulut klasik tanpa makna lagi. Dan diantara kebisingan dua manusia yang saling bersuara itu, terdapat dua manusia lain yang masih diam mematung. Linglung merangkai kata untuk diucapkan.

Sampai-sampai, Luna pun harus memecahkan keheningan lagi.

"Oi, ayolah Cags. Aku mulai risih berada di sini," ujar Luna dengan melirik sinis ke arah Shinn. Lekas saja Luna menarik-narik lengan Cagalli dengan kedipan memohon yang bikin mata Cagalli sakit.

"Uh-oh. Baiklah," balas Cagalli pendek.

Shinn menggeleng-geleng kepala. Dasar. Tidak kepikiran baginya harus ke tempat tim baseball bersama Cagalli dan Luna. Dan dengan pertimbangan mendalam dan penuh perhitungan, dia pun menyeret Athrun dalam lingkaran 'kegelapan' tersebut.

"Athrun, ayo ikut," pinta Shinn dengan mata malesnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa langsung pulang..."

Tapi kali ini Shinn tak mengenal kata tidak. Segera saja dirangkulnya pundak Athrun sambil berbisik.

"Oi, apa kau mau meninggalkanku bersama dua monster mengerikan itu? Tolonglah aku. Setidaknya kau bisa menjadi saksi jika mereka berdua berniat memangsaku."

Athrun sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka melakukannya. Tapi kali ini dia tak punya waktu untuk menolak karena Shinn juga langsung saja menyeret Athrun.

"Cepatlah, Shinn!" teriak Luna yang telah memulai langkahnya.

Perjalanan waktu sore mengelilingi sekolah di waktu sore menjelang senja sungguh menawan. Warna jingga yang mendominasi sinar mentari mulai menyirami segala penjuru sekolah. Menimbulkan kilatan berkilauan yang indah di pandang mata. Termasuk juga di tengah perjalanan yang dilalui oleh Shinn, Luna, Cagalli, dan Athrun.

"Ya ampun. Untuk apa sih sebenarnya kau meminjam tongkat ini?" tanya Shinn yang penasaran dari tadi.

"Oh. Kau tau 'kan? Untuk memukuli tikus-tikus yang sering muncul di rumahku."

"Hah? Tikus?!"

Teriak Shinn kaget. Bukankah tongkat itu harusnya punya job yang lebih baik dari itu?

"Dasar, kenapa kau tidak pasang jebakan tikus saja?"

"Cih, tidak ada satu pun yang kena. Tikus-tikus sekarang bertambah jenius saja," timpal Luna penuh alasan.

Mendengarnya, Shinn tambah sewot. Kenapa wanita selalu saja kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika berurusan dengan hewan menjijikkan seperti itu?

"Lagian Shinn, dengan tongkat ini aku sudah membunuh sekitar sepuluh tikus selama beberapa hari sebelum aku sakit kok."

"Hah? Sepuluh tikus?!"

Wuiihh... Kali ini Shinn benar-benar terpana deh. Hebat benar perempuan di sampingnya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia bahkan bisa membunuh tikus yang lumayan cepat pergerakannya dengan sebuah tongkat baseball. Mungkin saja, Luna merupakan counter yang lebih baik untuk melawan tikus daripada jebakan biasa...

"Meski begitu, apa kau gak repot sih?" tanya Shinn membayangkan betapa ruwetnya mengikuti pergerakan hewan liar itu ke sana kemari.

Luna diam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya mengatakan hal yang paling, paling tidak ingin didengar Shinn.

"Itu sih. Kalau dulu aku tak perlu repot, Dulu, waktu Death kucingku masih ada, dialah yang mengurus semua tikus di rumah. Tapi, semenjak dia hilang, semenjak dia hilang..." Luna tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia hanya memasang wajah memelas bercampur sinis dan sindiran ke arah Shinn.

Ouucchh! Tetap saja Luna tak bisa melupakan kejadian dimana Shinn menghilangkan kucingnya itu.

"Aku paham. Aku paham. Baiklah. Aku akan mencari kucingmu lagi," balas Shinn berusaha mengurangi rasa dosanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luna meyakinkan dengan mata membesar dan penuh harap.

"Iya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya iya."

"Benarkah? Benarkah?"

"Urusai, dasar cewek kucing!" timpal Shinn sambil mencubit hidung Luna hingga memerah. Mendapati dirinya diperlakukan begitu, Luna hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Segera diayunkannya tongkat baseball yang ia pegang.

Wuiss! Tapi Shinn dengan reflek menghindari serangan yang mengarah ke kepalanya itu dengan menunduk. Tapi Luna tak kalah cerdik, melihat tubuh Shinn yang meloncat, Luna segera menarik tangan kanan Shinn yang telah menghakimi hidungnya, dan dengan serta merta kali ini dia menuntut balas dan balik mencubit hidung Shinn dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ittai! Ittai! Ittai!" teriak keduanya berbarengan.

Di belakangnya keduanya, Cagalli dan Athrun hanya sanggup melihat tingkah keduanya dengan terheran-heran.

"Mereka benar-benar mirip pasutri baru yang sedang bertengkar," komentar Cagalli. Dirinya sendiri juga dilanda kebingungan akut, karena sedari tadi belum juga berbicara dengan pria berambut biru itu.

Dan kekikukan itu akhirnya pecah. Tanpa Cagalli sangka, Athrun akhirnya mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan ya?" ujar Athrun. Cagalli agak bimbang membalasnya. Mata Athrun sama sekali tak melihatnya. Tapi hanya memandang jauh ke arah Luna dan Shinn. Seolah dia hanya berbicara pada dirinya. Bagai tak ada niatan berbicara dengan Cagalli.

"Ya..." balas Cagalli singkat. Dia tak tahu lagi harus merangkai kata seperti apa.

Dan tiba-tiba…

"Imouto, awas!"

Sebuah suara yang Cagalli kenal terdengar. Cagalli menoleh ke kiri. Dan didapatinya sebuah bola basket melaju ke arahnya. Tidak terlalu kencang sih, tapi tepat menuju wajahnya. Dan PLAAKK!

Cagalli menutup matanya. Sudah pasrah dengan wajahnya yang akan jadi sasaran bola basket.

Namun, hal itu urung terjadi. Cagalli membuka mata perlahan, dan didapatinya Athrun telah menghentikan bola itu dengan kedua tangannya. Nyaris saja. Tepat di depan mata Cagalli.

Ah, beruntungnya dia...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Athrun.

Cagali berkedip beberapa kali. Masih agak ketakutan dikit sih. Sebelum akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Te-Terima kasih," balasnya terbata-bata.

Athrun segera memutar badan. Begitu pula Cagalli melihat ke arah sumber datangnya bola tersebut. Ternyata biang keroknya ada di lapangan basket yang bersebelahan dengan lapangan baseball. Dilihatnya beberapa siswa yang tengah sibuk berlatih di lapangan basket. Termasuk juga seseorang yang dengan wajah sok ramahnya melambai ke arah mereka berdua.

"Imouto! Athrun! Kalian tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain ternyata Kira.

Kejengkelan Cagalli bertambah memuncak. Apalagi melihat Kira yang dengan tampang begitu. Bikin muak deh...

Cagalli lekas mengambil bola di tangan Athrun dan melemparkan dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah lapangan basket dengan penuh amarah.

"Kampret! Kau itu yang adikku!" teriaknya. Dan bola basketnya pun meluncur dengan kekuatan penuh. Yah, walaupun bagi Kira menangkapnya tidak perlu memakan banyak tenaga.

"Oops! Thanks, telah mengembalikan bolanya, imouto!" teriak Kira dengan menjulurkan tangannya. Cagalli hanya mampu berkeringat tak karuan gara-gara membuang tenaga dengan sok-sok melempar sekuat-kuatnya tadi.

Dan sekarang, Kira bagai tak peduli langsung saja bermain lagi dengan anggota tim lain. Memang benar, banyak tim yang sekarang sedang intensif meningkatkan latihan menjelang kejuaran nasional yang akan segera berlangsung. Termasuk tim basket. Ditambah lagi dukungan para fans setia tim basket.. fans Kira yang banyak mengeku-elukan namanya membuat lapangan basket semakin ramai.

"Kampret. Harusnya dia minta maaf dulu padaku," ketus Cagalli. Dia punya feel tadi Kira pasti memang berniat membuang bola ke arahnya.

"Lihat saja nanti di rumah," gumam Cagalli dengan aura membunuh. Dia bersyukur tadi Athrun bergerak cepat menyelamatkannya. Arrgh! Melihat Athrun yang menolongnya denga sigap sunggulah membuat hatinya terasa bergetar. Rasa senang, bangga, dan sedikit malu campur aduk dirasakan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Kau sangat akrab dengan kakakmu ya?"

Kembali Athrun yang memulai pembicaraan. Dan kali ini Cagalli pun membalasnya dengan lancar. Bagai mengalir seperti air.

"Begitulah. Dia adikku, bukan kakakku. Kenapa setiap orang berpikir aku lebih muda darinya sih?" balas Cagalli.

"Seperti apa rasanya?"

Sebuah pertanyaaan aneh dan ambigu dilontarkan Athrun. Cagalli kurang begitu paham. Dan balik bertanya,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti apa rasanya punya seseorang yang bisa memahamimu?"

Blush! Entah kenapa Cagalli memerah saat Athrun mengatakan hal itu. Apa maksudnya dengan memahami? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Cagalli? Ataukah...

"Ya. Seperti itulah. Aku tak terlalu bisa menjelaskannya," balas Cagalli diiringi tawa kecil yang monoton dan terdengar gugup sekali.

Athrun kembali melihat ke arah lapangan basket. Kumpulan orang-orang yang tengah berinteraksi dan penuh komunikasi itu membuatnya tak bisa berpaling.

"Apakah... Apakah menyenangkan rasanya punya teman?"

Sebuah pertanyaan satir meluncur dari mulut Athrun. Sepoi angin mengiringi perasaan hampa yang terlihat jelas terpancar dari matanya, Cagalli pun juga merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Sebuah tatapan Athrun yang tak bisa dia pahami sepenuhnya.

"A-Apa maksud perkataannya?" batin Cagalli.

Cagalli sama sekali belum bisa menelaah ungkapan yang terlontar oleh Athrun. Dia hanya bisa melihat... melihat Athrun yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Entahlah... Seolah tampak... kesepian.

Inikah Athrun yang sebenarnya?

Malam mulai memainkan perannya untuk menggantikan sore yang telah lelah menyelimuti langit. Tanah yang semula berwarna jingga mulai termakan oleh kegelapan. Lampu-lampu taman dan di ujung lapangan pun mulai menyala. Tak terkecuali juga di lapangan basket. Tempat di mana Kira berada. Kini dia telah sendirian. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, latihan rutinnya telah selesai. Walaupun begitu, sebagai seorang kapten, dia tetap menjalankan latihan demi meningkatkan kualitas permainan, baik pribadi maupun tim. Dan tak terasa, keringatnya semakin menjadi. Bercucuran tiada henti seiring dengan banyaknya shoot yang dia ciptakan dalam latihan hari ini.

"Yosh! Sepertinya aku sudahi dulu untuk hari ini," ujarnya seraya mengusap keringat dari dahinya. Nafasnya agak tersenga. Meski, raut kepuasan tetap terlihat dari sorot matanya. Ia merasa sudah ada kemajuan yang lumaya pesat dari timnya. Terutama dalam hal kerjasama dan pengembangan skill tiap pemain.

"Tahun ini, kami akan menjadi yang terbaik," gumamnya penuh percaya diri. Maklum, dua tahun berturut-turut tim dari Zaft High School senantiasa gagal memenuhi ekspetasi untuk mengangkat gelar juara. Dan Kira ingin menjadikan tahun ini sebagai titik baliknya. Tahun terakhirnya di SMA, akan menjadi awal di mana kejayaan panjang tim basket Zaft High yang ingin dia bangun.

Begitu selesai membersihkan diri dengan handuk putih pribadi, Kira lekas bersiap mengembalikan beberapa bola basket menuju ke markas tim basket. Hari sudah lebih dari senja. Hanya sedikit murid saja yang masih ada di sana. Terutama mereka yang aktif dalam ekskul olahraga, yang akan segera mendapat jadwal kejuaraan beberapa minggu lagi.

Kira melangkahkan kakinya melewati tangga. Dia harus naik ke lantai dua, tempat di mana bola basket itu kembali ke asalnya. Wah, lorong di lantai itu benar-benar sudah sepi. Hanya sedikit sepoi angin saja yang menemani dari balik jendela yang belum tertutup.

Kira tak mempedulikan semua itu. Saat ini pikirannya benar-benar ditujukan pada persiapan menjelang event akbar basket.

"Tahun ini kami pasti..."

SRETT!

Ucapan Kira terhenti. Bukan karena capek. Bukan karena sepoi angin yang mengganggu tubuhnya.

Namun, kali ini Kira mendengar suara. Lebih tepatnya, alunan nada yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah suara yang halus dan indah. Kira yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran sejenak berkeliling. Entah, tapi terasa seperti ada kekuatan tertentu yang membuatnya tertuntun ke arah sang suara.

Dan akhirnya...

Dia ada di depan ruang klub musik. Klub yang dipimpin Luna.

"Siapa yang hampir malam begini masih ada di sini?" gumamnya.

Seketika pula Kira menajamkan penglihatannya di antara pintu utama klub musik yang transparan dan tertutup oleh tirai putih. Tapi, tetap saja ia tak bisa menyaksiksan siapa dalang dibalik suara merdu itu. Tidak patah arang. Dia kali ini memilih menajamkan pendengarannya. Ya, dia berusaha mencari tahu siapa sumber suara itu. Namun tetap saja, suara merdunya seolah sama sekali belum pernah di dengarnya. Laksana bidadari yang turun ke bumi dengan lantunan suara yang belum pernah dibagikan kepada dunia manusia.

Pandangannya yang samar-samar ke depan, tak terlalu menghasilkan apa pun. Yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah siluet hitam, dan suara merdu, yang sangat diyakininya berasal dari seorang gadis. Ah, Kira dapat melihat lambaian rambut panjang yang tertiup angin.

"Gadis dengan rambut panjang..."

Seketika rasa penasaran semakin menggelayutinya. Dia ingin sekali menyapa dan mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Namun, Kira takut itu akan membuat sang gadis berhenti melantunkan nada, yang saat ini sangat menyentuh hati Kira ini. Indah...

Menawan...

Kira yang terlelap dalam nada itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Lagu ini..."

Ya. Mata Kira terbelalak. Kira pernah mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan itu sebelumnya. Lagu yang pernah sekali di dengarnya. Lagu yang menjadi sebuah pengikat antara dirinya dengan seseorang di masa lalu. Lagu yang hanya diketahui oleh dua orang. Dirinya sendiri dan juga...

"Kau...mungkinkah…."

bersambung...

* * *

><p>Uggrhhh..<p>

Lumayan panjang. Untung saja bisa dikebut dan diselesaikan dalam sehari...

Dan konsep untuk chapter2 selanjutnya sudah ada di otak nih. Tinggal menuangkannya. Dan semoga saja bisa lebih sering update terus..

Dan karena ini agak keburu2 update-nya, maaf kalo typo, gaje, dan segala macam keganjilan lain dalam tulisan ini ya.

(Sial! Paketan mau habis!)

Buat Luna, selamat datang kembali di fic ini. Sudah lama banget kau tidak nongol. Senang kau muncul lagi...

Luna : Sama-sama, author-san...*sambil membungkuk walau dia memegang pisau tajam di belakang punggungnya...*

GLEKK! Gawat nih, author kabur dulu ah! BYE-BYEE!


End file.
